


Steve Rogers - The War Hero

by NarniiMulligan



Series: Steve Rogers - The Life Of [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Happy Ending, I promise, Multi, No Angst, Ok I lied there's slight angst, Parent Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship, and everything works out fine, but literally like two chapters worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniiMulligan/pseuds/NarniiMulligan
Summary: Steve Rogers, known to the papers and close friends as 'Captain America', left the war behind to teach Senior Art. With a past full of violence, both in the field and on the school yard, he finds it hard to believe he'll find someone to coach him through his hurt; so he gets on with it.Quinn Potter, the girl who's mother died and everything seems a blur when she finds out her father is Tony Stark. Nonetheless, she moves from her home town in Australia to live and bond with the man she only knew from the papers. Quinn needed one more class to fill her quota for the school year; she chooses Senior Art.Love, heartache and an overall happy ending ensue with the man, and the woman that gives him his plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have nearing on 17 chapters of this done and I do promise the writing gets better as it goes on, so please stay patient!
> 
> Not thoroughly edited x

“Alright everyone my name’s Steve Rogers but of course you’re all to call me Mr Rogers.”

The blonde man took a look at his senior art class, a small sigh as he saw them all smiling up at him. Steve Rogers prayed this class would treat him well, he hadn’t taught anywhere else before but if these students caused as much ruckus as his own senior art class had? Well then he’d be in for a troubling year. The blonde took a seat at his desk and pulled out the roll before calling out the names. So far all were present aside from one girl and he smiled at a name he recognised.

“Lila Barton?”

“Here!” she called out with a grin, she sent him a small wink and the blonde man couldn’t help but laugh causing the class to send out confused vibes. Lila took it upon herself to explain. “Mr Rogers knows my dad,” she explains, “He’s my Uncle Steve.” Lila sent another warm smile his way and Steve addressed the class, “Now just because I know Lila doesn’t mean she’s getting any special treatment. I don’t pick favourites, even if her dad could shoot me with an arrow in his sleep.” The class burst out laughing as well as Lila, who grinned widely at her uncle. Just at that time, the door to Steve’s classroom opened and in barged a girl with her books held tightly to her chest and a flustered expression on her cheeks. Steve felt his chest tighten and his throat close up. She was…beautiful…Steve immediately shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and sent her a small smile.

“I-I’m sorry I’m late! My bus was late,” she explains quickly, her Australian accent shocking the teacher although the class seemed unfazed. “That’s no trouble…” the teacher trailed off, unsure of her name to which he later remembered would have been the only name not marked off on the role. Steve felt uneasy about being so drafted by one girl. “Oh! I’m Quinn, Quinn Potter?” Immediately Steve remembered the name and slapped himself mentally. Get yourself together Rogers! “Well Miss Potter, I’m Mr Rogers. Why don’t you find your seat and then we can start.” Steve waited patiently for the light haired girl to find a seat which was right at the back of the class, one of the spare desks near the windows. She quickly laid her books out rather neatly and then sent the blonde man a smile that goddamn nearly knocked him off his feet.

“So as you’re probably all aware, I’m new.” The class chuckled silently at his obvious starting statement, “This lesson is just going to be a little Get-To-Know-Each-Other lesson so please any appropriate questions you want to ask me, go for it but in turn I get to ask a question back. Sound good?” Steve explained the course of the lesson as he stood up from his desk and moved to sit one ass cheek down on the desk and cross his arms over his chest. Immediately hands shot up, one of them being Lila so being genuinely curious as to what his niece could want to know, he chose her first. “My dad says you used to be real small, is that true?” Steve rolled his eyes; of course Clint had gone ahead and brought out the school photos before his first teaching job. “Hitting with the hard stuff first, well unfortunately that is true, grew out of that though. Now, does your dad know about that boy from Mr Banner’s science class?” The class erupted into laughter while Lila’s cheeks burnt a furious shade of red. Steve smirked at the girl and shook his head, “Don’t worry my lips are sealed, maybe next time you stay over close the door so I can’t hear your conversations. Who’s next?”

“What did you do before teaching?” one girl – Heather Keyes – asked and gee whizz these kids don’t miss out on any personal stuff do they? Anything and everything that they may be able to use against him during the year. “I was in the army,” he states simply watching as everyone’s jaw drops. Everybody starts to murmur, but one voice sticks out among it all – one accent. “No way,” Quinn murmurs softly, her eyes wide. “You mean you’re the Steve Rogers?” she asks making everybody look between her and their new teacher who was now slightly blushing. “The one and only,” he chuckles awkwardly causing Quinn to blush profusely and look down, only bothering to look back up when her classmates start mumbling and asking questions over the top of one another. “How do you guys not know!?” gasped Quinn with a smile. “He’s the guy that was on all the news stations for like a month a few years ago! He saved like 400 men!” Still when nobody seemed to recognise him, Quinn rolled her eyes and mumbled out the stupid name the papers had given him.

“Captain America?”

Instantly the class remembered vaguely, the name being their trigger and the students roared with questions and shouts almost fully overwhelming the blonde Art teacher. Quinn sent her teacher an apologetic smile but there was something was warming about Quinn knowing all this. Something almost loving…

~*~*~*~*~

Once Steve had managed to calm the class down and answer a few more questions – as well as ask a few – he set them on a task – “Draw something you love” – and so far he’d seen about eight pictures of families (He’ be sure to tell Clint that Lila drew their family) and two papers filled with boyfriends and girlfriends but when he saw Quinn’s paper empty, he had to talk to her.

“Oh it’s not as depressing as it looks,” clarifies the teen quickly, “I just, um…art isn’t necessarily my thing,” she explains awkwardly watching as her teacher’s expression changed from curious to confused. “And you’re in senior art because…?” “When I moved here it was the only class with an opening, I was doing decently in my other subjects so when I graduate it doesn’t necessarily matter if I fail this class…no offense.” Steve chuckled and shook his head.

“None taken, but what subjects do you like?” he asks, curious and wanting to know more about the girl, about what made her tick and what made her…her. It was so inappropriate but the teacher couldn’t find it within himself to stop; there was some sort of connection between them and who was he to deny fate? “I love English and History, anything to do with war as well –“ Quinn paused to send a sheepish smile towards at her teacher before continuing, “ – and practically anything that isn’t IT and to do with technology, my dad’s a total geek at that stuff so it sorta puts me off,” explains the girl with an over exaggerated wince causing the blonde teacher to let out a loud laugh that distracted some of his students. “Well I better keep going around, just…look I don’t even care if you write something, just try and put something down so it doesn’t look bad if other teachers walk past.”

Quinn sent an encouraging smile towards the teacher and Steve stood up to continue his rounds.

~*~*~*

_“Good afternoon Miss Potter, did you have an eventful day at school?”_

“Hey JARVIS, it was amazing! Is Tony home? I need to ask him a few things,” replied the teenager as she walked through the doors, dropping her bag at the door and immediately skipping through to the kitchen. _“He’s in his lab and Miss Potts will be home shortly.”_

“Thanks JARVIS!” The teen practically ran through the house, humming along to herself as she thought about the day that was. Mr Rogers, how amazing was he! Handsome, yes, unbelievably but that doesn’t even begin to scrape the surface of Quinn’s infatuation with him! He was _the_ Steve Rogers, a war hero! A man so humble and patriotic and amazing, not to mention the passion he has for his art! How could anyone be so damn buff and good looking, only to be the physical embodiment of a cuddle?

“Hey Tony” Quinn grins as she walks through the glass doors of her father’s lab, eyeing off the moving machines and the piles of books and folders scattered around. The one and only Tony Stark sat up at the sound of his daughter’s voice, a soft expression on his face as he watched her walk through his lab and towards him. “Hey kiddo, how was school?” he asked opening up an arm, allowing Quinn to fall under it and embrace him awkwardly before stepping back. “Amazing! I have some stuff to ask you if that’s ok, I-I get you’re really busy but-“

“No buts, come tell Daddio what’s wrong,” joked Tony, his hand on her head and ruffling it causing the teen to huff and swat his hand away. Quinn waited a moment, thinking back to the words Mr Rogers spoke to her that afternoon and tried to phrase her question so it would be short and sweet. When Quinn first arrived, Pepper was quick to warn her that Tony didn’t respond well to lengthy sentences and if she genuinely needed something, it had to be short and sweet; “that’s Tony to a T,” winked the woman causing Quinn to groan inwardly because that was an image of her father she did not need to have.

_“Miss Potter can I see you quickly?” Quinn nodded and moved to let the rush of students flow out the classroom door, waiting patiently. Eventually the class did file out and Quinn walked silently over to stand in front of Mr Rogers’ desk, curious as to what he wanted to speak to her about. She hadn’t done anything wrong that she could think of, maybe aside from the whole being in an art class when she didn’t like art but he had assured-_

_“Stop overthinking, you’re going to fry your brain,” chuckled the man as he shook his head. “I just wanted to speak to you quickly about some options for this class, if you’re not rushing to your next period?” Quinn smiled and shook her head, Mr Yett was always late anyway so why not take the opportunity to talk to Mr Rogers? “Well I know that the English extension class is on the same period as this but it’s full, correct?” Quinn nods. “So what if we spoke to Mrs Dowell about sending you the course work and doing it while you’re in my class? It would be mean some lunch times gone for the both of you so she could actually teach you but from what I can tell she’d have no problem with it…if that’s alright with you?”_

_Quinn gasped. Mr Rogers had really gone to the effort for her, but why? Did he read her file? Did he pity her? The teenager stuttered out her reply, cheeks flushed and eyes widening as she processed all of what her teacher was saying. “You’d…why?” For an English dork she had a truly wonderful vocabulary, as you can tell. Steve Rogers simply shrugged, a smile on his face. “Why not? It’s clearly a passion of yours, why deny you the right to study it to your full ability; that’s what schools about after all,” the blonde man replied, his lips twitching into a larger grin as he saw her pleased expression. “So you’re not mad about me meddling in your school life?” Quinn Potter laughed, her eyes squeezing almost shut as she wore the biggest and widest grin. She shook her head, her hairband falling looser with each movement of her head until the brown elastic was right at the tips of her hair. “Please Mr Rogers, meddle away!”_

_“Was there anything else?” the girl questioned after a moment of peaceful silence that was spent staring into the eyes of her senior art teacher like it was the most normal thing in the world. Nothing about talking to Mr Rogers felt wrong or inappropriate; they spoke like friends who had known each other all their lives. “Actually yes, but please if it’s too personal you can tell me to mind my own business.” Quinn’s heart raced and her breath quickened, she knew what he was going to ask. It’s what everyone asked, the same goddamn question she’s heard since she moved here! Quinn understood people were curious, she herself liked to ask questions that sometimes got a little personal; it was life, so she had to deal with it. No use being a hypocrite in this day and age. “_

_Did you dye your hair or does it just naturally shine like that?” Quinn watched as her teacher blushed a little and ducked his head momentarily, as if hiding embarrassment before looking up at the girl. To be quite honest, that wasn’t what she was expecting. At all…like, at all. The girl shook her head once more, the hairband finally falling to the ground and letting her sheen black hair cascade down her back. “It’s, no I-I didn’t dye it. My dad has like dark hair and my mum had jet black hair with this sheen to it, so yeah…” the girl trails off awkwardly, mind still racing that her teacher wanted to know about her hair. Who notices her hair!?_

_“Had?”_

_Ahh there it is. Though to be fair to herself, she did bring that one on herself. “Uh y-yeah, my mum passed away last year.” Quinn tried her hardest not to let her voice waver but which was incredibly hard for someone with such a fresh wound and a strong loyalty to tears and emotions alike. Steve saw through it. “My old man passed away when I was your age, I remember it like it was yesterday…I remember the pain too, it’s alright Quinn. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to let me know,” Steve Rogers reached his hand out and placed it on the girl’s forearm, a shot of static shooting through the pairs arm. “How did she die?” Steve asked, his voice low and cautious of triggering a flow of tears from his student. “H-Heart attack, your dad?” Quinn replied instantly._

_“He was in the army, he and his partner were in charge of weaponry and there was an explosion…he didn’t stand a chance, but his partner was shielded by funnily enough a shield,” Steve chuckled dryly, his eyes looking off as if he was seeing the memories played back in front of him. “His partner passed the shield down to his son when he died, but I guess he felt like it was something I may have needed when I joined.” Quinn blinked. The story in itself was solemnly beautiful but familiar, so darn familiar and the teen struggled to think of where she had heard it before. The man sent her on her way, the words all getting jumbled in her head as she strained her brain to think._

 

It didn’t hit her until the bus ride home and Quinn knew she could email Mr Rogers about it but uncertainty and being wrong scared the teen to no end so she figured she could wait until the next day to speak to him about it. “Do you know _the_ Steve Rogers?” Tony’s brows furrowed as he chuckled, obviously amused but confused at the question. “Course I do! Our dads were war buddies so I guess I had to befriend his sorry ass all those years ago,” chuckled Tony shaking his head while he spoke, a smirk on his face. “Why do you ask?” the father asks again, confused at his daughter’s sudden silence. They hadn’t been reunited long, only the 10 months since the girl’s mother’s passing but it didn’t take a genius to know there was more going on inside his daughter’s head.

“He’s uh, my new art teacher. How come you didn’t tell me you knew him? Or that he was going to be my teacher?” There’s the girl Tony knew, the girl who asked more questions than she actually needed and spoke a mile a minute when she was curious or intrigued on the matter. Tony’s brow furrowed again, his back straightened. “He’s been away visiting his Ma in Brooklyn, she got real sick and postponed his start date at Corpus. Then before that he was on some sort of world tour of sorts, did a shit tonne of traveling and well guess he’s finally teaching, sorry kiddo didn’t think to warn you of him. What’s the big deal about him?” Quinn laughed and flung her arms around, spinning her body around like the silly school girl she was.

“Because he’s Steve Rogers, Tony! He’s _the_ Steve Rogers, he’s a war hero just like your dad and-and so many others! God if I could just talk to him more about it, I would be so unbelievably happy but that would be weird right? Asking my art teacher about his past…-“ Tony smiled fondly at his overexcited daughter, chuckling occasionally as she ranted on about a dear friend of his. Tony was naïve though, he didn’t see the way his daughter’s eyes lit up lovingly – truth be told, Quinn didn’t realise her eyes showed that much vulnerability. The teenager was so unsure of herself ever finding love, her mum never had anyone but she seemed content enough and young Quinn Potter decided if her mum could do it; so could she.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn didn’t have art the next day which meant no excuse to see Mr Rogers; the girl didn’t quite fancy being one of the students knocking on the staff room door with their skirts hiked up to their ears asking for Mr Rogers – she’d wait until the day after, until her next art class to speak to him about her dad. The day went by smoothly, slowly but, smoothly. It hadn’t occurred to Quinn when she heard Lila gossiping about her father’s “Boys Night” that there was a chance it could include the famous art teacher; it was a Friday after all. After spending the afternoon with Mrs Dowell (Mr Rogers really was some sort of saint for putting that together), Quinn arrived home a little later than usual so when she walked through the doors and the smell of something delicious cooking, it confused the hell out of her.

Pepper and Tony really tried to have family meals but the two of them were so busy that Quinn quite often ate with the company of Happy or her AI friend JARVIS. _“Good evening Miss Potter, Miss Potts has requested your presence in her and Sir’s room.”_ Quinn frowned but thanked the AI before making her way to Pepper and Tony’s bedroom, a place she had vowed to stay away from after coming home from school one day and…hearing things she wished she had never had to hear. With a soft knock on the door, Quinn pushed it open to see Pepper trying to zip her dress up from the back. “Oh Quinn thank God you’re here! Zip me up?” the woman questioned with a worried face making the teen laugh, “Course, Pepper stop frowning! You’re getting lines, gonna look as old as Tony soon enough.” Quinn watched the business man physically wince at the thought and couldn’t help but laugh as she helped the woman zip her dress up.

“What’s up with you know, actual food being made downstairs?” Quinn asked, plopping herself down onto the marshmallow of a bed. Her hair had come out of its ponytail on the bus ride home and was slightly windblown from her walk from the bus stop and her lips were slightly chapped. “Well Tony being, you know Tony, decided to spring some sort of dinner meeting or something along those lines, so you need to change ASAP.” Pepper was quick to push the girl out of her bedroom and down the hall towards the teen’s own bedroom; Quinn could faintly here Pepper speaking to JARVIS as she walked off - _“…out of that lab in five minutes or else he’s sleeping on the couch!”_

Quinn shook her head and laughed as she walked into her own large bedroom. It was quite ordinary, light coloured walls and a four post Queen sized bed with light practically see-through curtains. A walk in wardrobe (Pepper was adamant the two would go shopping to fill it up but as of yet that hadn’t happened yet) and a black desk right where you walked through the doors. Although they fought like banshees, Quinn couldn’t help but admire from afar the love Tony and Pepper have for one another. It was something that Quinn pondered if she’d be lucky enough to ever have; love wasn’t a necessity to Quinn, survival was. How was one to survive if the worry and panic about being wanted overpowered the natural instinct?

Unsure of the actual reason behind meeting Tony’s guests tonight, Quinn kept her dressing simple; a black leotard with a red and black tartan skirt over the top and simple black flats. By the time she had figured out what she was going to wear, Pepper was popping her head in saying that the guests were here. Quinn pouted, that answered her silent question on if she had enough time for makeup. Although she was great at applying it, the teen was yet to master the speed. It was a real passion of hers, surprisingly calming for something that most considered stressful and unnecessary. Quickly the teen applied a light coat of mascara and effectively covered her blemishes. As Quinn made her way down the seemingly never-ending stairs, she heard Tony laughing loudly with what she could assume as his business partners but as Quinn rounded the corner, her breath was cut short and her fingertips tingled. There he was none other than Captain Steven Grant Rogers alongside two other men she didn’t intend on paying any attention to.

 _“Mr Stark, Miss Potter is standing by the door. Shall I tell her to enter?”_ Quinn cursed herself mentally; of course JARVIS could see her. JARVIS could see everything. “Come on in kiddo, come see everyone!” called the girl’s father, enticing the blonde teacher, a darker skinned man whose name she had forgotten and Lila’s father to turn their heads. Steve Rogers froze when he saw his student, Quinn Potter, standing in the doorway of his friend’s, Tony Stark, home. “You remember Sam right?” Tony asked, casually swinging his arm over the girl's shoulders and half-heartedly pointed at the man with darker skin - Sam. “Of course, nice to see you again Mr Wilson,” smiled Quinn nervously before Tony turned to Clint Barton who of course Quinn recognised.“Hey Mr Barton, heard Lila talking about your ‘Boys Night’ tonight,” grinned the teen making the man laugh and shake his head. “She’s always sticking her nose in my business, just like her mother damn it!”

Steve still stood in awe, eyes widened subtly and it was like a switch went off in his head when he saw them standing beside each other. Of course they were father and daughter, how could he have not seen it before!? Tony speaking and turning both his and Quinn’s bodies to face him, brought him out of his own head and his ears picked up when he could quite literally hear Tony’s smirk before he saw it. “Now kiddo I’m 99% sure you know who this is.”

“Mr Rogers, h-hi!” grinned the teen, finally snapping out of her shy exterior and shaking his now outstretched hand.

“Miss Porter, what a surprise,” the blonde chuckled awkwardly just as Pepper rushed into the room, inviting them to all be seated in the rarely used dining room. Tony sat at the head of the table, Pepper at the other end of the table while Steve sat next to Quinn and on the other side of the table Sam sat beside Clint. “Tony when you told me your daughter was staying with you now, I honestly had no idea she’d be in my art class,” started Steve, eyes quickly darting to a blushing Quinn before looking back at Tony. His fork poised with juicy meat and gravy, ready to be put into his mouth the moment he stopped speaking; which he did. “Truthfully neither did I, too busy to remember little details like this,” shrugged the billionaire, messily eating a much too big portion of meat and mashed potatoes.

“Tony try and be more civilised, please,” begged Pepper though the woman was not naïve enough in understanding that Tony was Tony and if he wanted to let gravy drip down his chin, he’d allow it. The same ‘courtesy’ was extended to his friends, if he wanted to be rude – “Honest Pepper, I’m being honest!” – then so be it. Conversations dwindled then between the six of them, Steve politely asking Pepper about her work and effectively ignoring Quinn Potter; much to the girl’s dismay. Quinn stayed to herself and ate quietly, eyes trained down on her almost empty plate until a soft voice came from beside her. “So I tell you about my father’s time in the war and you neglect to tell me your father is Tony Stark?”

Much to Quinn’s delight, Steve’s tone is laced with amusement and not any form of hatred. The girl looked up at the blonde hunk of a teacher, a small smirk on her lips. “Truthfully it didn’t resonate with me until I got home and we didn’t have art class together today so,” shrugged the girl, taking another small bite of the few remaining vegetables on her plate. Steve chuckled from beside her and took another bite of his food before Sam spoke up. “So Quinn, it’s been a little while since we’ve all been together. How’re things going with you?” Sam had finished eating and his elbows were placed on the table, hands clasped together and in front of his face as he looked at the teenager, an eyebrow raised. Sam was the therapist Quinn remembered. “Good Mr Wilson, really good. Yourself?” the girl responded politely, her manners impressing the guests. Quinn was raised to be a well-mannered, respectful and polite girl.

“Can’t complain!” laughed the man, a grin on his face causing all the men and Pepper to laugh loudly, as well as Quinn to grin. The rest of the evening went smoothly, conversations were held and laughs shared. Quinn tried desperately to keep her eyes off of her senior art teacher, as did he. There were like this invisible piece of string holding their eyes together, their bodies not far from one another. The time was nearing on 9:00pm and each minute that clicked by the clock Quinn’s heart raced faster. She didn’t want her teacher to leave, his company was of that of a friend’s and conversations flowed so smoothly between the two that neither could deny some sort of connection. Quinn couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks whenever her teacher had corrected what he called her – “Please Quinn, outside of the school you can call me Steve.”

“How come you call him Tony?” Quinn sighed, her smile leaving her face as he eyes moved to look at the floor. The group had migrated to one of the many sitting rooms – this being the main one – and while Pepper was talking to Sam off near the glass windows, Tony and Clint sat at the bar laughing and chatting loudly. Quinn and Steve had moved to sit quietly on one of the two couches, sitting close enough together that their thighs touched; the feeling shooting that same static all throughout the pair.

“Sor-“

“No no it’s fine,” shrugged Quinn, her eyes moving to rest on Tony. She watched him silently for a moment or two and Steve worried he’d crossed some sort of line and had come to the terms with the fact that the teen didn’t want to talk about it. He understood. There were things he didn’t quite like talking about either, and he was a 30 year old man. “I guess you wouldn’t really know since you’ve been away and you don’t seem like the type of teacher to read my personal life, am I right?” Steve chuckled softly and nodded, ignoring the pain his heart felt when she said the word ‘teacher’ because the man had practically forgotten the fact that she was his student and he was her teacher, her considerably older teacher. Steve suppressed a sigh. “I don’t like reading people’s files, it gives me an unfair way of knowing as to who they are as people, I’d rather learn about someone the normal way,” shrugged Steve causing Quinn to furrow her brows and take a sip of her water bottle.

“And what is the normal way? If you’re a teacher that is.” Steve laughed and gestured his hand around the room before looking back at the girl.

“The same way you learn about someone who isn’t your student, you talk and laugh and drink plenty of water,” he winked at the girl causing Quinn’s heart to flutter and clutch desperately onto her clear water bottle. He’d been making a joke at her being uneasy at Tony’s offering of a glass of wine. Steve waited for Quinn to continue, deciding not to pressure her into speaking. “I didn’t know he was my dad,” started the girl, shocking Steve. He realised it was an odd situation, unaware of the actual specifics of Tony’s child. He had been both surprised and unsurprised at Tony’s announcement; Tony was a wild card and although they had wished it wasn’t true, there was some sort of understanding at it. Of course Tony had a kid. “When my mum died, I had no other family and I wasn’t sure where I was gonna go,” explained the girl, her voice barely a whisper. “But when I was cleaning out her room, I found a note addressed to me explaining who my father was and how sorry she was that it had been kept from me. I spent so many years hating this image of a father figure because I thought he left because he didn’t love me, and then I rocked up to his door 10 months ago it was apparent he didn’t know I existed, but we looked too alike to think I was just playing around. It’s been an odd adjustment, for both of us. Tony’s not used to having a daughter and I’m not used to having a father. Pepper has been such a wonderful help, I was so worried she’d hate me but she’s shown nothing but love and care for me.”

Without thinking, Steve moved to hold his glass of water in his other hand so he could grab Quinn’s hand, giving it a light squeeze but that sent nothing but a heavy static energy through their bodies. Suddenly it was as if they were the only two in the room, her hand in his like it was meant to be; like they were meant to be. “You’re beautiful, intelligent, and youthful but you have such an old soul Quinn Potter. Your heart, it’s-it’s made of gold I swear,” Steve whispered, his eyes looking deep into hers. That’s when it clicked, for the both of them. Quinn’s heart was racing; she could practically hear her pulse. Steve felt his heart in his throat, both in fear and in adrenaline. He’d just called his student beautiful – she was, there was no denying it but to think and to say are two very different things. Immediately Steve looked up, his eyes darting around the room to see – thankfully – that everybody seemed oblivious to the pair. “I’m going to head off now,” called Steve as he stood up, a plan forming in his head. Quinn looked rather shocked at the whole situation. Sam, Tony, Pepper and Clint all looked to their friend, still oblivious to the scene that had just occurred right in front of them.

“Aw come on Gramps, it’s not even 9:30!” laughed Clint as all four guests moved to the couches that seated Quinn and Steve. The blonde man laughed, trying his best to regain his composure and rolled his eyes playfully. “Yeah well I can’t help it, I’ve got papers to mark,” shrugged the teacher, trying to make his sudden departure somewhat casual. Quinn stayed sitting quietly while Steve hugged his friends and kissed Pepper’s cheek before turning to Quinn, “I’ll see you on Monday Miss Potter.” Tony shook his head and waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t be silly, Quinn will walk you to your car.” Quinn stood up quickly, a smile on her face as she showed her art teacher to the door where they were finally alone – well almost alone. Steve went to speak but the girl shook her head. “To your car Mr Rogers? Let’s go,” the teen smiled widely, her voice slightly louder as if to catch the attention of her AI friend JARVIS. Steve quickly understood and the front door opened, allowing the two to walk out of ear shot of the AI and towards the blonde’s car.

It was silent and hurried as they got to the teacher’s car but Steve was the first to speak, “I’ll email you my phone number tonight, please text me as soon as you get it; there’s some things I’d like to talk to you about, I-,” the teacher cut himself of, eyes darting around her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured causing the girl to blush heavily but unable to take her eyes away from either his lips or eyes. Very tentatively Steve placed his large, soft hands and placed them on Quinn’s cheeks. “I’m not going to kiss you Quinn, not tonight…not until we’ve talked more. I like...I like being around you. I like talking to you,” explained the blonde, his eyes full of hurt and pain. Still staying silent, Quinn simply nodded. The teacher backed away, moving to open the car door but Quinn stopped him.

“S-Steve!”

Immediately the man turned around, eyes filled with more worry than his gorgeous blue. “You’re…you’re beautiful too.” The man looked down bashfully, a blush on his cheeks as he thanked her with his eyes and got into the car before driving off. Quinn stayed outside a moment, her body trembling – not from the cold, but instead the adrenaline – as she tried to compose herself before having to go back inside. As soon as she found herself inside, she excused herself for bed and gave a short farewell to her guests and Tony and Pepper before heading up to her room. It was hard to make herself busy while she waited for the email to go through, texting her friends back home and going through Facebook videos until finally her phone pinged and she checked her email.

This was actually happening,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Start from the beginning Steve, I have got to hear all of this. Forget Mr Punctual, you’re Mr Hypocrite now,” teased Bucky, turning the stove off to go and sit beside his wife – grabbing her hand to hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay time to see Bucky and Nat in this verse !!
> 
> Not thoroughly edited x

_12:57am: You should be asleep, it’s very late._

12:57am: Says you Mr Teacher, don’t you have a class to teach tomorrow?

_12:58am: Hmm don’t you have an art class to go to tomorrow?_

Quinn laughed softly and rolled her eyes, her bottom lip held down by her teeth as she typed back.

12:59am: An art class that I don’t actually have to participate in

_1:01am: Oh that’s how it is?_

1:01am: That’s how it is

Steve grinned and threw his head back into the pillow, a soft airy laugh escaping his lips.

_1:02am: Go to sleep beautiful girl, come see me at lunch tomorrow and we’ll talk more._

Quinn breathed out shakily, letting her eyes flutter closed for a moment or two while the fluttering in her chest died down. Beautiful…he called her beautiful.

1:03am: You mean it?

_1:03am: That you’re beautiful? Do you take me for a liar Miss Potter?_

_1:03am: I’ve been on this Earth for 30 years and not once have I seen a woman with as much natural beauty as you._

1:05am: I meant about seeing you at lunch you sap 

1:05am: but thank you…

1:08: Goodnight Steve, sweet dreams and happy thoughts x

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Knock, knock,” mumbled Quinn on the door of Steve Rogers’ classroom and immediately the blonde looked up, a large grin on his gorgeous face. “Quinn! Hey, come on in and close the door behind you.” Quinn did as she was told and locked the door before walking forward and standing again in front of her teacher’s desk. A sense of déjà vu flashed over the girl as the man walked closer to her and it was at that moment the girl saw the blinds drawn. Privacy. Made sense, they were about to talk about some interesting, highly inappropriate things.

Quinn couldn’t wait.

“Sit down,” the teacher ordered softly and the girl propped herself up on one of the front row desks. Quinn quietly waited as her teacher composed himself before finally, he spoke. “I want something with you,” he started, “It’s cheesy and as an English lover I accept you to chastise me, but not once in my life have I met someone that I connect with on so many levels. Quinn you’re-you’re amazing, it’s wrong I know but only to everybody else…you make this feel right.”

Quinn whispers back, “We’re meant to be together, aren’t we Mr Rogers?”

The words struck the art teacher with so much force that all he could respond with was a curt nod. Then another, then a few more with a larger than life grin on his face. Suddenly he brought the girl into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as he spun the teenager around. Quinn wrapped her arms around his large, muscly body and tucked her face into his neck to quieten her squeal. Steve set the girl down and the two just looked at each other with grins etched onto their faces.  

“This is dangerous Quinn, I hope you know. When’s your birthday?” the teacher asked, one hand resting on Quinn’s hip and the other on her cheek. “I turn 19 in four months Steve, I’m legal.” Quinn had never been quite as happy of being older than most in her grade than right at this moment. Steve breathed a sigh of relief before looking quite serious at the girl. “We’re going to take this slow, understand?” Quinn rolled her eyes at his teacher tone but nodded nonetheless. “We have to be extremely careful, we can’t see each other often and it’s going to be so painful but believe me the minute you graduate…” Steve trailed off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Steve?” Quinn’s soft voice made the man opened his eyes, the brightest of blue staring deeply into the warmest of brown. “Are we…” the teen looks down with a blush on her cheeks at how silly and immature her question seems, but Quinn hated being wrong or thinking the wrong things. “Are we together? Like d-dating?” the girl questions, voice still mumbled as she stays looking down. Steve moved the hand that was placed on Quinn’s cheek and gently held her chin, pulling her face up so the two could look in one another’s eyes. Steve nodded, his lips twitching up into a smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam Wilson was a wonderful therapist. He was understanding, empathetic and a wonderful problem solver; but even he can’t solve everything. Quinn wasn’t sure what she was going to do but she knew he’d sense the difference in her.

“It’s been a little while since our last appointment Quinn so I thought we could start with you telling me what you’ve been up to, how’s school going?”

Quinn fiddled with the hem of her shirt while shat sat on a too-big chair adjacent from Sam. It was the same afternoon that she and Mr Rogers had professed their…feelings for one another and at the mention of school, Quinn’s lips turned up into a smile.

“Really well Mr Wilson, really well! I’m enjoying all my subjects and I’ve even made a couple of friends too, so yeah all in all school is good,” Quinn replied with a grin that began to falter slightly at the therapist’s small, brooding smirk. “New friends? Wanna tell me about them?” encouraged the darker skinned man, leaning back in his chair and waiting for his patient’s reply. “Well there’s this nice girl in Mrs Dowell’s English extension class, her name’s Willow. She’s uh, pretty nice…” trailed off the girl awkwardly, an odd shrug of her shoulders following. “Just Willow? You said friends, as in multiple.”

“A nice boy named uh, um Grant,” stated the girl with a light blush, her mind going back to her lunch time and the art class after it. “Oh Grant hey, so…do you like him?” Quinn squeaks, her face going red at the therapist’s question, “S-Sam you can’t just ask that!” causing the man to laugh and hold his hands up in surrender, “Why not? I’m a therapist! It’s my job to ask things.”

Quinn flushed darker and took a moment to answer. “Yeah I do Sam, he’s really lovely and you know we have a lot in common and just yeah…” Quinn trailed off, her eyes quickly darting to the therapist before back down again. “Well that’s great Quinn, making new friends means progress. Does your dad know about this Grant guy?”

Quinn froze and shook her head furiously. Sam just laughed, “Yeah don’t worry ‘bout it. I won’t tell him, patient confidentiality and all that.” Quinn sighed in relief, the feeling shooting through her body. If Tony found out she liked someone, then boy would she never hear the end of it! But Pepper, Pepper would be smart enough to click that Grant was Steve’s middle name – after JARVIS of course. God JARVIS knew everything that bastard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_5:08: How was your session beautiful?_

5:09: fine, Sam says I’m making progress which is good I guess…

_5:10: That’s great Quinn! Sam’s a great therapist, I see him too you know_

Quinn furrowed her brows; it was a connection she’d always been wondering about. She had guessed that they were all just mutual friends of Tony but Steve had spoken so highly about Sam on that night, as well as now and the thought had always been in the back of her mind that the two knew each other separately before they met with Tony’s group of pals.  

5:13: You do? I don’t see him often, maybe once a month or so? Tony thought it would be best after my mum

_5:15: Yeah, met him when I came back from my last tour. He specialises in Vets, being one himself, but I’ve never seen him NOT work his magic with someone else._

_5:15: Whatever you’re telling him, he’s the best one for it_

5:17: Thanks Stevie <3 

Steve blushed at the nickname and the emoji, they hadn’t said that word – hell they’d only technical been together for five hours! That didn’t stop either of them for actually _feeling_ those feelings. _It’s just an emoji_ , the man tried to tell himself. _Just an emoji_. Steve set his phone down on the counter before turning back to the papers and folders, one name sticking out amongst most.

His girlfriend’s name.

Quinn Potter.

The two spoke today about her file; the girl had said she was fine with him reading it, as long as he didn’t push for information about what was inside but the fact that she had made him promise, worried him about what he might find. During their lunch time ‘meeting’, the two spoke a little about personal things as well as some of the girl’s English extension homework which was to write on a difficult time in the student’s life – something that Quinn wasn’t necessarily keen on (although she didn’t say specifically, Steve could still see her fidgeting in class and it didn’t take a fool to put two and two together.)

Now he was home though, in the privacy of his own apartment and the man could think freely without the distractions of students or staff. Steve’s apartment wasn’t overly spacious, it often felt too small for the large man but it reminded him so much of his childhood home that he found himself looking past the low ceilings. It was all light in colour, with the spare room the only room splurged with anything other than off white and light blues. His spare room was what he made his den, his art room; a room he’d sit and draw in for hours on end, often forgetting about life necessities like food and water. Sometimes, if Steve was in either a wonderful headspace (or a not so wonderful one) he would find himself waking the next day on the small leather couch that sat by the window. It was his safe place, a room without judgement for both himself and anyone that entered. It was a room he shared not with many, only a select few – Sam, his Ma and Bucky.

His Bucky, it had been too long since the man saw his closest friend – _“You too busy for me Rogers?”_ -  but at the pleasant reminder of his longest and dearest friend, Steve felt a lightbulb go off in his brain. If there was ever a time to go and see his friend, now would be it. The blonde threw himself off his couch, phone back in his hand as he left the apartment – motorcycle keys and leather jacket being grabbed as he slammed the door.

~*~*~*~*~*

“Well, well, well look who it is! What are you doing here punk?”

Steve didn’t even fight to roll his eyes, “Can I penetrate your fortress King Bucky?” teased the blonde making the brunette let out a snort and loud laugh. “Never gonna be a good excuse to use the word penetrate,” whined the man of the house, moving to the side nonetheless and letting his best friend inside. Steve hung up his jacket, taking a quick glance over of his best friend. Bucky was shirtless, only in sweatpants but barefoot – he looked calm and comfortable, the best Steve had seen him look in a long while.

“Steve’s here!” called the brunette as Steve followed suite, knowing the house like he knew his own apartment. There was a stampede of footsteps that Steve was trained well enough to know to brace himself. Just as the thought crossed his mind, three small yet familiar faces bounded round the corner.

“Uncle Steve!”

Steve let out a big grin as he looked down at his nephews and niece.  Ten year old James Jr (or JJ), seven year old George and four year old Allison came bounding towards their uncle, arms outstretched as the blonde man bent down to hug them all simultaneously. “Look at how big you’re all getting; gosh you’re going to be bigger than me soon! Oh and Miss Allison aren’t you just beautiful, just like your mother,” grins Steve, dishing out all the compliments and sending a quick wink to the ever beautiful Natasha who had now entered the room and was leaning against the door frame. Her fierce red hair was up into some sort of braid – Steve never bothered to learn the names – but her eyes look undoubtedly tired. Allison was just coming off a cold and the poor girl was an absolute fuss when sick; just like her father, the man hated being sick and always put up such a fight to say he was fine when he most definitely was _not_ fine.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” asked Natasha, a hint of teasing in her ever monotone voice. “And will you be staying for dinner? James is almost finished,” she added. Steve looked down at his godchildren’s pouty lips and wide eyes, begging for him to stay for dinner. “Course, if that’s alright with you Nat.” The redhead just waved him off, a hint of a smile playing on her lips before she shooed the kids off to go and wash their hands before dinner, asking her eldest son to set the table too. Steve stood up from his squatting position and hugged Natasha quickly, kissing her cheek lightly before following her through to the kitchen where Bucky was – like promised – stirring something on the stove.

“So what’s this really about?” asked the woman as she sat down at the dinner table, encouraging Steve to do the same. “What, can’t I just drop by to see my godchildren?” asked the teacher, playing hurt with a hand over his heart. Natasha rolled her eyes but Bucky spoke up, “You can, it’s just you’re Mr Punctual and hate when people drop over without any warning, much less being someone who does it which tells me something’s wrong.”

Gee Bucky really had picked up on some observation skills – whether that was due to being married to Natasha or having children, Steve didn’t know. The blonde sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck as he looked around the room before mumbling. “I’m sort of; totally, well I mean I think...maybe..Ok I’m in a relationship with my student.”

Natasha gasps and Steve looks at his friend just in time to see him drop the spoon onto the bench and burst out into a laughing fit. Steve went bright red while Natasha turned around, hissing something in Russian to her still laughing husband before turning back to Steve with a soft, understanding smile.

_“She’s fuckin’ hot, don’tcha think?”_

_“Watch your language Buck,” hissed Steve, nudging his best friend with his elbow, more than likely hurting himself more than his friend, as he sat with his blonde haired head stuck into his sketching book, small and nimble fingers flinging a piece of charcoal across the page. The larger, brunette man let out a loud laugh before smirking, “She’s my language teacher Steve, sure she’s not gonna care.” Steve simply rolled his eyes, a slight huff coming out of his parted lips as he continued sketching the tree in the middle of the schoolyard._

_“Oh loosen up Rogers,” laughed James Barnes, rolling his eyes and crossing his ankles as he leans against the fence, his legs outstretched in front of him. “Can’t Buck, need to finish this sketch ‘fore next period or O’Donnell will have my guts for garters,” mumbled the small boy, “’sides, don’t you have a Russian exam to prep for?” Steve let himself look up when Bucky let out a soft whistle under his breath and found himself staring at the school’s most attractive teacher – Miss Natasha Romanoff. “Oh I’m prepping alright, got a bottle o’ slick in my bag and rubber in my pocket.”_ _Steve found himself wincing at his best friend’s dirty and crude comments about their – or rather Bucky’s – teacher. “She’s an authority figure Buck, you’ve always had a mindless hate for authority figures. What makes her so special?”_

_The brunette friend let out a laugh gesturing towards the redheaded Russian teacher on duty, “Look at her Steve! Fuckin’ look!” Steve rolled his eyes and sighed, placing his sketchbook on the grass beside him. “I am Buck, and all I see is a teacher,” the blonde emphasized the word making his best friend roll his eyes. Bucky shakes his head, “Uh uh uh~, she’s a gorgeous teacher and all I need is gorgeous Steve.” The smaller, blonde man pretended to gag before he mumbled, “You’re a fuckin’ sap Barnes,” causing the brunette man to burst out laughing, his hand clutching his side as a tear rolled down his cheek – unknowingly grabbing the attention of the redhead. Both boys were too occupied in laughing to notice her sneaking over but Steve jumped in fright, his hand clutching his weak, fast beating heart when he noticed her._

_“Afternoon boys, want to let me in on the joke?”_

_Bucky grinned purely at the sight of her and Steve swore he could see drool when she spoke. “Oh Steve here has a theory,” started Bucky with his award winning, panty dropping smile causing the teacher’s perfectly sculpted brows to lift, “I’ve heard he has many.” Bucky places a hand on his smaller friend’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “He thinks it’s impossible for two good looking people to be in the same general area as one another, in fear that desires may turn sexual.” Steve furrowed his brows and goes to speak, but is quickly stopped when his inhaler is shoved between his parted lips. “Oh is that right? Well I think I agree with him then,” the Russian language teacher responds, crossing her arms over her chest. “Oh and why’s that Miss Romanoff?” purrs Bucky, eyes glinting with sexual desire and curiosity. “Because I’m in the same general area with a good looking person more times in a week than should be necessary and I’m afraid even my thoughts aren’t entirely pure…”_

_Steve had never seen his best friend physically shiver at a sentence before, but there’s a first time for everything. Natasha Romanoff sent both boys a small smirk before muttering one last thing in a foreign language that Steve could only guess was Russian before walking off in the opposite direction. The moment she was out of ear shot, Steve spat his inhaler out and glared at his best friend. “What did she say!?” he hissed, while Bucky’s eyes stayed trained on the teacher’s rear, lips parted as his tongue ducked out to lick them. “107,” he mumbled once, then twice before his eyes widened and he turned to his best friend._

_“Steve, I graduate in 107 days.”_

_Steve’s eyes widened as the brunette men lets out a loud holler, undoubtedly grabbing the attention of the smirking redhead that was now on the other end of the school’s oval. Bucky moved his hands to rest behind his head, a smirk on his lips as he faced his friend once more. “That’s what flirting looks like by the way.”_

“Start from the beginning Steve, I have got to hear all of this. Forget Mr Punctual, you’re Mr Hypocrite now,” teased Bucky, turning the stove off to go and sit beside his wife – grabbing her hand to hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Sergeant James Barnes was walking down and out of sight.
> 
> “JARVIS audio in the entry can come back on now.”
> 
> “Of course Miss Potter, did you and Sergeant Barnes speak about anything in particular?”
> 
> Quinn smirked as she shut the front door and walked back into the kitchen to grab Steve’s sweater and the rest of the ANZAC cookies. “JARVIS you sneaky bastard, you almost made me tell,” teased the teen. If JARVIS could laugh, she was sure he would.
> 
> “I am simply looking out for you Miss Potter,” replied the AI simply.
> 
> “Of course you are, wouldn’t want anyone else looking out for me. You’re my best friend JARVIS.”
> 
> “As you are mine Quinn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time jump here, but it's clearly outlined at the start.
> 
> Not thoroughly edited xx

Four months had passed since both Steve and Quinn professed their desires with one another and the pair had figured out their schedule. Every second lunch the pair would spend together and the alternating days, Quinn would spend the afternoon in the teacher’s classroom before he dropped her home. It was slow and sometimes hard, but the two would take any time they could get with one another. Senior art had quickly become Steve’s favourite class and he wasn’t naïve enough to know why. It was Quinn, all of it; all the happiness he felt in the morning when he saw her message or the thrill he’d get when he saw her already sitting in her spot at the back of the classroom. He kept his unspoken promise to the class of always being there for all his students and not keeping (verbal) favourites. Steve was simply lucky that Quinn didn’t do anything wrong or else he’d have a hard time punishing her.

It was a Thursday, the day he’d be spending lunch with Quinn and the morning he’d have senior art as his first class. The blonde pushed the nagging feeling to the back of his head when he hadn’t received a reply to his message that morning but found it incredibly hard to stop his anxiety building when he didn’t see Quinn in her usual spot before school. Trying to keep his composure, he felt his heart drop when he walked into the room and saw Quinn’s chair empty. Steve started the class, telling them today would be an assignment lesson and asking them to work silently while he had to take a call outside. The blonde took a quick look at the empty halls before pressing his phone to his ears, waiting the rings out and just as he was about to hang up, Quinn’s soft and hoarse voice could be heard.

 _“Stevie,”_ the teen whimpered.

The blonde man let out a large sigh, eyes darting around quickly before he spoke softly into the phone. “Baby what’s wrong? You’ve been crying I can hear it in your voice. Are you ok?” Steve winced at all the questions but he needed to tame the anxious lion clawing at his insides. There was a sob on the other end of the line and Steve could feel his heart breaking. “Sweet thing I need you to talk to me, have you been hurt?”

 _“N-No,”_ Quinn whispered quietly, not sounding convincing at all.

Steve took another quick look around the halls before muttering her name, “Quinn,” he hoped she could hear how soft he was speaking, “Tell me what’s wrong, please. I need to know you’re ok doll.” Steve waited for a moment, going to speak again when he heard her soft voice _. “You didn’t read my file did you?”_ The blonde furrowed his brows, his mind racing with questions. Was that why she was upset? Because he had chosen not read the girl’s file?

“No I-“

_“Then you won’t know, its ok Stevie don’t blame yourself.”_

Without thinking Steve let out a soft huff of frustration.

 _“It’s been a year Stevie, one whole year and-and my heart_ ,” there was a loud, shaky sigh before she continued on, _“It hurts so bad, you know what that’s like.”_ That’s when it clicked. Today was the one year anniversary of Quinn’s mother’s passing. Steve cursed himself mentally for not knowing.

“Oh darling, I – is Tony there with you today?”

Steve was angry with his girlfriend’s reply.

_“N-No, he’s at work.”_

“Qu-Sweet thing,” Steve quickly cut himself off, changing his words before continuing on, “What do you need? Is there anything I can do? I’m so sorry I’m not there with you.” There was a soft sob and sniffle that made Steve’s knees weak with worry. _“’m just want you Stevie,”_ the teen whimpered. “Baby I know, I know you do but I can’t leave school, you know that. I, look I have to get back to class but I’ll text you all day alright?” There was a soft, whimpered grunt in reply and Steve honestly didn’t think his heart could break any further. It felt like it had all those years ago when he was riddled with pain and illness. He felt small again, despite his size. Steve _hated_ feeling small.

“I miss you doll, stay strong alright?”

_“Miss you too, ‘mma be alright…teach those kids well Stevie.”_

Steve let out a soft chuckle and sent a soft kiss through the phone before pocketing his phone and rubbing his hands all over his face. What a horrible, horrible boyfriend. All she needed right now was him, and he couldn’t give her that. What could he do for her? Taking a quick peak inside his classroom, smiling softly when he saw his students still working quietly, he sent out a quick text before walking back inside and apologising profusely.

“Everything alright Uncle Steve?” whispered Lila as he walked past her desk. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly, he sent her a small nod and a soft smile before moving to check the other student’s works.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_9:14am: I need you to grab one of my jumpers out of my apartment, use the spare key (you know where it is) and take it to Tony Stark’s house._

**9:15am: The fuck Steve?**

Steve let out a soft groan before rolling his eyes.

_9:15am: Please Buck, it’s important. You’ll know when you get there, can’t say through text._

**9:17am: Fucking lucky you’re my brother punk**

_9:18am: You kiss your kids with that mouth Buck?_

**9:20am: Yeah, my hot Russian wife too**

Steve Rogers rolled his eyes and put his phone away before looking out among his senior art class, eyes avoiding the empty space that was Quinn’s desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_“Miss Potter I am unpleased to have to interrupt your weeping, but there is an unidentified person requesting to be let inside.”_

Quinn Potter let out a sniffle and rubbed a tissue over her nose. “Did they say their name?” sniffed the girl, knowing JARVIS would be able to hear her. _“Bucky Barnes,”_ stated the AI and Quinn furrowed her brows. It couldn’t be…surely? Quinn felt proud of her knowledge on war (and in turn Steve’s friends) when it came to situations like this. James “Bucky” Barnes, one of the best snipers the US Army had seen.

“Ask him his full name and army rank,” requested the teen knowing if the man didn’t say it properly, then it was an imposter and she was most likely about to die. How fitting, of all the days.

_“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.”_

“Holy shit,” mumbled the teen, eyes wide as she quickly threw herself out of her unmade and wonderfully warm bed before throwing a nightgown over her embarrassing pyjamas and rushing through the large house to the front door. Quinn swung open the door, eyes wide in wonder and jaw on the ground as she took in the man in front of her. He had (presumably, Quinn couldn’t quite tell as it was tied back into one of those weird man bun things) jaw length brown, thin looking hair and aged by what could either be the war or children, blue-grey eyes. He was wearing simple jeans, a black shirt. One arm was flesh, the other metal and each hand was holding either a bag or a Tupperware container.

“Hi!”

The man sent an awkward smile, “So you know who I am?” Quinn blushed and nodded, moving to the side to let the man in. _“Miss Potter, I must advise discretion. We do not know-“_

“JARVIS chill out, this guys a friendly. Put him in for clearance please. Barnes, James Buchanan. Under my temporary clearance will be fine.”

_“Yes Miss Potter, will there be anything else?”_

“Turn off audio in the kitchen while Sergeant Barnes is here.”

Bucky watched as the young girl walked further into the house, beckoning him along with her finger as she spoke to…nothing? Technology really had changed since his school days; this was freaking the man out.

_“Miss Potter I-“_

“Audio JARVIS, off.”

_“As you wish Miss Potter, enjoy your talk.”_

Quinn gestured for the man to sit at a chair on the island before offering him a drink of water, to which he – somewhat - politely declined. “I hate to be rude because you come baring gifts, but why are you here? How do you know where I live?” the girl asked, pouring a glass of water before leaning against the kitchen sink and watching the man carefully. “You’re Steve’s girlfriend?” was all that came out of the man’s mouth and suddenly he was quite thankful the girl had told the imaginary butler thing to cut the audio off because he was sure her parents – Tony fucking Stark – weren’t aware of the fact. To be fair, James had never been too good at subtlety. Quinn simply nodded, taking a sip of water. “He didn’t tell me he told you, but I shouldn’t be too surprised,” muttered the girl.

“He’s my best friend, we tell each other everything,” frowned the brunette.

“Yes I have a best friend named Charles back home; I haven’t told him I’m dating my teacher which makes me think he didn’t tell you he was dating his student for that reason alone. Even brother’s fight,” reasoned the girl causing Bucky to raise his eyebrows. Steve hadn’t been exaggerating, she sure was something.

“He knows I’ll understand and keep it a secret,” replied James, an eyebrow raised.

“Hmm of course, you know what it’s like don’t you? Being in my position?”

Bucky said nothing, which told Quinn everything.

“Who was she?” questions Quinn after a minute or two of silence, giving the teen enough time to finish her drink and put the glass into the sink. “Language teacher,” mumbled Bucky causing the girl to grin. “How’d you know?” he asks, curious. Quinn simply shrugged and shook her head slightly.

“Not too hard to put together,” she started, “If I have a passion, I’m thorough in dissecting it. I knew you were Steve’s best friend, that you were older than him. Knew what school Steve went to, all I had to do was google the name of it. Found an article from the year you graduated, about a teacher and student confessing their love for each other – didn’t have names though, with you being underage but I put two and two together the second JARVIS said your name.”

“JARVIS?”

“My friend, the voice you’ve been hearing,” explained the girl shortly, another shrug accompanying her words. “Friend?” muttered the brunette, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Quinn let out a soft, surprised laugh and rolled her eyes. “Yes ‘friend’, you know Tony Stark being my dad isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. People don’t always like me at school, something about him owing a debt to their dad or having a go because he slept with their mum once and didn’t call her back.”

Bucky let out a loud snort causing even Quinn to crack a smile.

“Yeah I sorta got that whole entitled, righteous bastard feel when I met him too.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh because if there was any way to describe her father, those words would be absolutely perfect. “Though can’t complain too much, gave me some sort of life back. Can hold my kids with two hands cause of him,” explained the brunette, flexing his metal arm and listening to the familiar whir of it calibrating itself to his movements. “Yeah he’s not all bad,” whispered the girl, her eyes stuck to the shining metal in awe.

“Oh right, these are for you!”

Quinn dragged her eyes away from the man’s prosthetic and to the two things sitting on the island that he had pushed forward. “Ah Steve texted me telling me to go get this, then I figured you must be sad about something so I, uh, impulse baked,” Bucky mumbled sheepishly, pushing the box and bag forward even more. Quinn pushed herself off the counter and walked towards the island. Opening the Tupperware container, Quinn practically moaned at the smell of delicious ANZAC biscuits. “These are, oh my god how did you know!?” Bucky simply laughed and watched as she took a bite, an actual moan coming from her lips this time at the taste.

“It’s corny I know but Steve said you were Australian and that today was a tough day for you for whatever reason, so I did some research and found a pretty good recipe,” explained Bucky, a very light tint on his cheeks as the praise his cooking was getting by the girl. “This is perfect, thank you so much! I mean you don’t even know me but you did this for me? Wow, just thank you,” gushed the teen, already onto her second biscuit as the bag was pushed forward. With furrowed brows Quinn opened the bag and looked inside, confusion on her face until she pulled the contents of the bag out and another smell drifted into her nose.

Steve’s jumper.

“Oh my god he did not,” gasped the girl before looking at Bucky. “Did he send you all the way here just to give me his jumper?” gaped the girl, her eyes wide and jaw once more on the floor. The brunette guest nodded and laughed, “Good thing I love him aye?” Quinn nodded furiously and Bucky found himself laughing again at her eagerness. “Thank-“ Bucky waved his flesh hand dismissively, “Don’t gotta thank me doll, wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to. ‘Sides, figured my opportunities of meeting you were pretty much zero, had to take it while it was there.” Quinn sent Bucky a smile, a genuine and joy filled smile; to which the man returned the gesture. “I like you Bucky Barnes,” stated the girl boldly, hoping it didn’t sound too weird or out of place but much to her happiness the brunette let out a soft chuckle, “I like you too Quinn Potter, but I should be off now, need anythin’ else?” The girl shook her head and got up to show the man the door. Bucky looked like he wanted to say more about a certain matter and Quinn spoke up casually, eyes not leaving the blue-grey ones in front of her.

“JARVIS audio in the kitchen back on please, but turn the audio off in the entry.”

_“Of course Miss Potter.”_

“Maybe when you graduate, could get you and Rogers over for dinner one night. If you like those biscuits, you should taste my Bolognese,” he teased, chuckling softly when Quinn’s eyes widened and she practically drooled. “I’d love for you to meet the missus, and I have a feeling you’d get along well with my kids. My daughter, Allison? I think she’d just about die to have another girl in her life.”

“That sounds nice Sergeant Barnes; I’d like that very much.”

Bucky saluted jokingly before turning to walk out the door, stopping when Quinn spoke his name to grab his attention. Bucky turned around, eyes encouraging her to speak. “I, uh, just wanted to you know, thank you for accepting Steve and I’s relationship, and you know, accepting _me_.” Quinn found herself wincing at the awkward delivery of what she had hoped would be a proper English filled sentence, though apparently her nerves do occasionally get the best of her.

“I should be thanking you.” Quinn looked at the man quizzically so he elaborated. “You make Steve happy; punk deserves all the happiness in the world if you ask me and well…let’s just say he’s never really had it. Have a good rest of your day Quinn.”

And with that, Sergeant James Barnes was walking down and out of sight.

“JARVIS audio in the entry can come back on now.”

_“Of course Miss Potter, did you and Sergeant Barnes speak about anything in particular?”_

Quinn smirked as she shut the front door and walked back into the kitchen to grab Steve’s sweater and the rest of the ANZAC cookies. “JARVIS you sneaky bastard, you almost made me tell,” teased the teen. If JARVIS could laugh, she was sure he would.

 _“I am simply looking out for you Miss Potter,”_ replied the AI simply.

“Of course you are, wouldn’t want anyone else looking out for me. You’re my best friend JARVIS.”

_“As you are mine Quinn.”_

Quinn Potter smiled and sent the closest camera a thumbs up before making her way back up to her room, biscuits and jumper in hand. Throwing her nightgown onto the floor and slipping the extremely oversized jumper over her body, Steve Rogers’ scent making her dizzy as she slipped back into her warm bed. With another ANZAC biscuit already at her lips, Quinn dug her phone out of the blankets.

10:57am: Not sure who I like more…you, for sending your best friend over with one of your jumpers or your best friend for being the delivery boy and bringing me some of the BEST biscuits I have ever tasted <3

It wasn’t too long later when Quinn’s phone buzzed, a smile on her face as she read her boyfriend’s reply.

_11:02am: So you’re feeling better then baby?_

11:02am: I didn’t expect you to reply so soon, don’t you have classes to teach?

11:02am: But yes, much. Thank you Stevie xx

_11:04am: Look at the time beautiful, its lunch. Should be spending it with you before your spare but unfortunately I’m stuck here. I’m glad you’re feeling better, Bucky wasn’t too inappropriate I hope?_

11:04am: Bucky was amazing, I can see why you’re friends with him. How lucky is it that your best friend just happened to be in a relationship with his teacher? What a coinky-dink ;)

Steve gasped before chewing on his bottom lip. He hadn’t told Quinn that piece of information, but then again the girl was so incredibly smart and observant (not to mention passionate, of course she would have figured out who he was) so it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to the teacher that she figured it out.

_11:07am: You’re not mad I told him?_

11:07am: Why would I be mad?

_11:08am: Maybe the whole rule we sorted out of ‘Do not tell a soul’????_

11:09am: Bucky is the exception, I get that. Don’t stress Stevie, not a good look on you

_11:09am: Speaking of good looks how’s the jumper?_

11:10am: P.E.R.F.E.C.T! Smells like you, can I keep it?

_11:11am: Well I’d be disappointed if you didn’t want to ;)_

_11:12am: Darling you should sleep, you’ll get a headache after crying so much. Make sure you drink plenty of water x_

11:12: Ok Stevie, I will. Have fun at school~ Tony won’t be home till like 5ish (some meeting idk) and Pepper’s in D.C, can I maybe call you after school?

_11:13am: Of course you can x_

So Quinn slept, the pain in her heart slowly fading as the teen managed to keep the tears at bay.

Steve marked some papers during that lunch, the tiniest hint of a pout on his lips at being alone. The pout then changed to a soft snarl at the thought of Tony leaving her alone, today of all days. He was going to do something about that.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual Pepper was right. Although the word ‘was’ made the billionaire physically wince, he couldn’t deny it was true. Tony felt ashamed to admit that he hadn’t thought of Jenny for a long while before Quinn knocked on his door, but the moment he saw her standing there – Jenny was all he could think about. Tony had refused intimacy with Pepper in fear of saying the wrong name – not something he’d hadn’t done before, but this time round he was extremely self-conscious about it. Although she didn’t say, Pepper knew why. It didn’t bother her for that reason, just for how torn up Tony seemed to be; she was used to seeing the man so unfazed by everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this!
> 
> Not thoroughly edited xx

“You’ve been scarily quiet tonight, bad day?”

Bucky looked up, eyes hazed over in thought, at his wife’s words. Natasha was looking at him in the mirror of her vanity, hairbrush in hand. Bucky was going over the payroll for his pub, checking everybody’s hours for the amount they should be getting paid. Simple, but tedious as shit and the man had been distracted all afternoon.

“I met Steve’s girlfriend today,” he stated simply, feeling instantly much less distracted the moment the words left his mouth. Natasha’s eyebrows rose in the mirror before she set the brush down and turned to face her husband. “Oh yeah? And what do you think?” Bucky sighed and placed the iPad down onto the bedside table. He had his legs outstretched in front of him and his back was leaning against the headboard, wearing simple sweats and a white singlet. He appreciated that his wife didn’t push on the why; Natasha wasn’t the jealous type, but that didn’t stop the man from being careful at the way he worded things.

“She’s, I don’t know, mature I think for her age. She spoke so eloquently, so well I just didn’t even register that she was only 18 until she gave me a reason to…”

“And you think Steve forgets that she’s only 18 too?”

A small smile played out on the man’s lips, Natasha could always read him so well. Bucky simply nodded. Natasha stood up from her seat and climbed into the bed, next to her husband and manipulated his body so his head was in her lap; she began playing with his hair, the sounds of their breathing being the only noise in the now quiet house. “I don’t think he forgets,” stated the woman finally, her voice sounding like she’d been working out the math in her head.

“Did you?” Bucky questions, turning his head slightly to see his wife’s face. The face of an Angel, however tainted she may be. The woman shook her head and smiled down at her husband. “It was always present in my mind, the first thing I thought about whenever I thought of you, and Steve’s so much more uptight than I am, it only makes sense that he wouldn’t forget,” explained the redhead simply, a shrug closing off her words.

“Do you think they’ll last like us?”

Bucky’s question sounds full of curiosity as much as it sounds full of pain. Natasha knew why, she felt the same way. Steve was their friend and they wanted him to be happy. Natasha knew better than anyone what it felt like to risk it all for love; Bucky knew best what it felt like to have the stares, glares and offhanded comments – if it worked for Quinn and Steve, it wasn’t going to be easy. People were going to test them all throughout their lives and if the supposed ‘mutual’ feeling wasn’t so mutual? It could cause so much heartbreak and pain; the loss they’d both feel – financially for Steve and socially for Quinn – would be unlike anything else.

“I hope so _dorogoy_ {darling},” murmured the Russian teacher, leaning down to kiss her husband’s forehead. “For Steve’s sake.”  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

There was a knock on Quinn’s bedroom door and as the girl looked up from her phone, music blaring through her ears, she saw Tony. Quinn was quick to take her earphones out and sent Tony a small smile, patting the edge of her bed. The man was tentative as he walked forward, sitting down quietly beside his daughter.

“I’m an awful father aren’t I? I spent 18 years not part of your life and on the one day I can be here for you, the one day you need me and I wasn’t there.”

Quinn let out a small smile and shook her head. “It’s okay Tony, I was fine really. Your work needed you more than I did”, shrugged the girl but Tony seemed to be having none of it; his forehead was creased and his brows furrowed while his lips pursed together. He looked like a five year old pouting because he didn’t get something he wants, and if that isn’t Tony Stark to a T…

“No Quinn it’s not okay, not in the slightest. Come on it’s not too late, get changed I’m going to take you out for dinner.” The teenager went to protest, to tell him he didn’t have to bother with taking her out but Tony shook his head, “No excuses. Come on there’s this great pub, it serves _the best_ steak you’ve ever had…ever!” The dark haired girl let out a little laugh at her father’s enthusiasm and agreed on dinner, so the man let her be to get changed and told her they’d go as soon as she was ready – which left the girl in a pickle. What the hell was she going to wear?

5:14pm: Stevie I need help!

As soon as she’d hit send Quinn realised it may not have been the smartest statement to text her boyfriend, considering they’d already spoken on the phone not an hour ago and the girl had been perfectly fine. Quinn’s phone was ringing instantly, the name ‘Grant <3’ appearing on the phone and immediately she answered.

_“Quinn what’s wrong!?”_

“Nothing Stevie, I’m sorry if I worried you! I just, I’m in a pickle,” explained the girl with a slight huff as she looked in her cupboard. Pepper and her still hadn't been on that shop, which didn't leave her too many options. _“Oh thank goodness, I thought you’d been hurt Quinn.”_ The girl found herself wincing at Steve’s teacher voice; it never meant anything good when she had to hear it outside the classroom. “No I’m ok, sorry Stevie,” mumbled the girl apologetically and she could hear the man’s sigh on the other end of the phone. _“It’s alright darling, now what’s this pickle you’re in?”_ asked Steve causing another loud and slightly annoyed sigh from the girl.

“Tony’s taking me out to dinner and I have no idea what I’m going to wear.” It was silent for a minute before Quinn could hear her boyfriend laughing, so loud in fact she had to pull the phone away from her ear and even then she could still hear him. “What’s so funny?” huffed the girl, a heavy pout on her lips.

 _“It’s just, the whole time I’ve known you I’ve never once seen you upset or annoyed over something so trivial, something other girls your age are frustrated by,”_ explained the teacher. “Yeah well we all have our bad days,” murmurs the girl, rolling her eyes even though Steve couldn’t see. He chuckled before asking, _“Well what are your options?”_ Quinn makes a contemplative noise as she looks through her cupboard, her finger trailing against each item. “I have a nice dress Tony got me as a present when I first got here? It’s like, blue? Or I have these nice skinny jeans with this floral sort of top that flows?” Steve chuckled again; for someone doing double English, Quinn struggled a lot with her words when put on the spot to describe something.

_“Can you describe it any better darling?”_

“Um,” Quinn bit her lip, “Not really, I could just send you a photo?” suggested the girl and it was most definitely her teacher’s sharp intake of breath that shocked her into apologising profusely. “On the hanger! On the hanger Stevie, not like my body,” she reassures quickly but it’s still silent on the other end of the phone before she hears a mumbled, _“Whatever you’re comfortable with sweet thing.”_

~*~*~*~*~*

Quinn decided on the jeans and floral top…well Steve decided after the girl sent the pictures of the clothes, on her body. Quinn quickly typed out a reply to Steve’s last message before a quick coat of mascara was applied and the teen was rushing down the stairs to see Tony sitting on the couch, iPad in hand while he spoke to JARVIS.

“So the reservation was booked?”

_“Yes Mr Stark. I should also inform you Miss Potter is waiting by the door.”_

Tony immediately looked up, a grin on his face as he took in his daughter. “Ready to go kiddo?” Quinn nods a few times and grins, “I’m starving, where we headed Pops?” It was only a tease, Tony could hear the tone clear as day but the word struck him like no punch he’s ever received. _Pops_ …Quickly the man shook his head, ridding the thought from his head. He didn’t want to push Quinn into calling him something other than Tony; he understood that would take a hell of a lot of time.

“There’s this great pub called _The Howling Commando_ not far from here, been forever since I went so I figured we could go there. Sound good?”

Quinn nodded as Tony grabbed his keys and the two headed out to one of Tony’s many cars, JARVIS calling out to wish them _“a wonderful night with an extraordinary feast_!” Tony rolled his eyes fondly while Quinn simply laughed. It sometimes hurt Quinn that JARVIS had no physical form and although she wouldn’t change her AI friend for a damn thing, the teen still craves a cuddle every now and then while she’s being talked down from an anxiety attack or when she gets frustrated with her school work, a hand moving through her hair would be absolutely perfect.

Tony was right; it didn’t take long to arrive at _The Howling Commando_.  It had quite a rustic feel, with a large bar placed in the dead centre of the restaurant – and it was empty…as in completely empty, not a customer in sight. “Tony are you sure it’s even open?” hissed the teen nervously as her father walked in like he goddamn nearly owned the place. Knowing Tony, he probably did own a portion of it. They were greeted by a girl, not much older than Quinn, who wore a soft, welcoming smile.

“Mr Stark I presume?” spoke the girl, a heavy coating of fake enthusiasm lacing her words. She was quite pretty, thick hair pulled up into a ponytail while she wore black jeans with a white shirt, a dark vest over the top of her shirt with a name badge that read ‘Darcy.’ Tony only nodded and silently Wanda let the pair over to a table, pulling two menus out from quite literally nowhere and handing them. “I’ll be your server tonight; can I start you off with a drink?”

“I’ll just have a coke. I’m driving tonight, with my daughter. This is my daughter Quinn, what do you want kiddo?” asked Tony, his smile wide and eyes shining at his daughter. “I’ll just have water,” murmured the girl, a blush on her cheeks from the attention she was getting. Tony wasn’t ever like this, ruthlessly putting Quinn into the spotlight for something as unnecessary as what he was drinking for the night. The dark haired girl could tell her father was just trying to make up for the fact that he had spent the whole day at work.  

Darcy nodded and sent both of them a smile before walking off somewhere. The moment she was out of earshot, Quinn looked to her father. “Please tell me you didn’t reserve the whole restaurant Tony?” The billionaire rolled his eyes and shook his head, waving his around about dismissively, as if reserving _an entire restaurant_ was the least of his worries. “Don’t worry kiddo, I can afford it.” The girl simply rolled her eyes and looked at the menu, giving up on the idea of arguing with the man before the thought even entered her mind.

It wasn’t long before the father and daughter ordered their meals, and received them. The two ate in a comfortable silence when they weren’t talking about Tony’s day before Quinn started a new conversation; a conversation they were yet to have and had both been putting it off. Today was a good a day as any, Quinn decided.

“How’d you meet my mum?”

Tony froze. His fork was midway to his open mouth as his eyes darted quickly to his daughter and the back to his steak before setting the meat down and wiping his face with the napkin. Quinn had barely touched her own steak, her nerves preventing her from feeding her previous hunger.

“I was in Australia for this conference,” Tony swallowed thickly and paused, as if remembering the day and watching it play out in front of him. “Your mum, she was supposed to go to this course in the building beside where I was, but she got confused and came to my building instead.” Both Tony and Quinn chuckled at that; it was so like Quinn’s scatterbrained mother to go to the wrong building. “The moment I saw her,” Tony went on, “I was awe struck. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on and I just was so drawn to her, her goddamn smile made me weak at the knees and I just had to have her.” Quinn noticed the tint of blush on her father’s cheeks.

“Anyway when she figured out she was in the wrong building, off she went and she was gone just like that…but I was too far gone in wanting her to let her disappear like that so the second my conference finished I ran over to the other building, asking around for this beautifully pale woman with shiny black hair and soon enough I found her. She told me her name was Jennifer Potter, but if I called her Jennifer she’d drown me,” Tony laughed aloud at the memory, his hand involuntarily coming up to cover his mouth as a tear or two welled up in the man’s eyes. “I took her out for dinner that night, and the next three nights after that. I didn’t want to just _sleep_ with her, for the first time in my life I wanted something more but I was a day away from heading home and Jenny…my sweet, sweet Jenny she said she understood,” Tony took a deep, shaky breath before continuing on once more, the pain in his words clear. “We didn’t leave the goddamn bed for a second that night and when I woke up the next morning, she was gone….”

Quinn’s squeak caused Tony to snap out of his thoughts and his watery eyes met his own daughter’s wet eyes. “Did you love her?” Quinn croaked out before she squeezed her eyes closed and both her hands were balled up into fists underneath the table and in her lap. “From the moment I saw her,” promised Tony. “I still do, to this day. Your mother is, or was, the love of my life Quinn and I swear to you if I had known about you; I would have come for you. I would have, have _been_ there for you,” Tony pushed the words out, his own eyes closing as he fought more tears. The teenage girl stood up from her seat, the sound of the chair scarping against the ground caused the father to look at his daughter. His _daughter_ , his own flesh and blood. Quinn rounded the table and dropped to her knees, her arms wrapping around her father’s midsection and squeezing him with everything she had while she sobbed.

~*~*~*~*~

_“Tony baby what’s wrong?”_

“I just…I love you so much Pepper,” sighed the man, the back of his hand over his eyes as he lay in his and Pepper’s bed, tie off and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. There was a quiet ‘aw’ from Pepper’s end of the phone before she replied, _“I love you too, but what’s this all about?”_

“I took Quinn out for dinner tonight; it’s been a year Pepper. One whole year,” mumbled the dark haired man making Pepper realise. Pepper cut herself off, unsure of what she can say to make her partner feel any better. Tony was always someone that either felt too much or not enough. “I’m such a horrible father Pepper, you know I forgot? It took for me to get a text from fucking Steve Rogers to realise!”

Pepper physically winced before sighing _, “Tony she hasn’t been a part of your life for so long now, it’s not a date you should have to know anyway.”_ There wasn’t any verbal response, just a huff and Pepper sighed once more; the woman had found herself sighing a lot more these days. “Why does this hurt so much? I don’t even cry about my father!” whimpered Tony, as in an actual whimper left the man’s mouth _. “Because you love her,”_ stated Pepper simply.

“No I love y-“

_“I know you love me Tony, I’d be an idiot not to know but Jenny? She was your first true love, besides she gave you Quinn – that counts for a lot.”_

As usual Pepper was right. Although the word ‘ _was’_ made the billionaire physically wince, he couldn’t deny it was true. Tony felt ashamed to admit that he hadn’t thought of Jenny for a long while before Quinn knocked on his door, but the moment he saw her standing there – Jenny was all he could think about. Tony had refused intimacy with Pepper in fear of saying the wrong name – not something he’d hadn’t done before, but this time round he was extremely self-conscious about it. Although she didn’t say, Pepper knew why. It didn’t bother her for that reason, just for how torn up Tony seemed to be; she was used to seeing the man so unfazed by everything.

_“Look I’ve got an early meeting tomorrow, but when I’m finished we can talk more. Love you Tony.”_

“You too Pepper.”

You too Jenny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately the kids rushed forward and hugged the still gaping girl who felt her heart swell at the action. She looked to Steve who was smiling fondly at the scene unfolding before him. Some of the most important people in his life, all huddled together and he watched as Quinn tentatively hugged the three children back as they all started to ramble on about three different topics, just purely from excitement about having a new person to talk to.
> 
> This definitely wasn’t how either of them planned their night going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not thoroughly edited x

“Today we’re going to focus on feeling, just a little exercise on drawing exactly what we feel.”

Steve’s art class snickered but he rolled his eyes, “And no I’m not talking about drawing rainbows and ice cream cause they make you happy. I’m talking about depth, colour and size – those sorts of things, now get started.” Steve Rogers’ senior art class took out their work books and drawing utensil of choice as he began to walk around the room, stopping by Quinn’s desk. “Actually Quinn,” the teacher stopped the girl as she began to write, “I want you to try this one too, if you don’t mind.” The girl furrowed her brows but nodded and placed her pencil down, confusion written on her face as she stared blankly at the paper in front of her. Steve chuckled and pulled a spare chair up beside the girl’s desk.

“It’s not too hard of a task but that’s why I know you can do it, look I’ll show you.”

Quinn’s heart was racing. The two hadn’t been this physically close in class yet and the mixture of Steve’s cologne and just his own musk was making it entirely too hard for the girl to breathe. Quinn watched as Steve plucked a pencil from her own case and began to draw across the page. The girl had never seen Steve draw before and found herself being so intrigued with what she saw. His nose scrunched up as his tongue darted out to lick his lips, before his teeth bared to chew gently into his bottom lip.

“What are you feeling Stevie?” mumbled the girl, only loud enough for the two of them to hear but she watched as the man blushed heavily, his cheeks burning such a light colour of pink it almost matched some of her pencils as he grabbed a coloured pencil and continued on. “Safe,” Steve mumbled back and now it was Quinn’s turn to blush. As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve turned the paper so his student could see it. He had drawn a pair of eyes but they weren’t just any eyes, they were Quinn’s.

“I…Wow,” Quinn breathed out, unable to look away from the drawing. Someone called for Mr Rogers’ attention and immediately the teacher stood up, pushing the drawing closer to Quinn before going to help the student. Quinn really wasn’t sure what she could draw and although she knew Steve was trying to encourage her, his talent really put her off even attempting this art form. Suddenly Quinn perked up, this was art right? Art came in all shapes, sizes and forms so quickly she shot her hand up, a grin on her face while she waited for the teacher to notice her.

“Yes Miss Potter?”

“Can I trace something?” she asks quickly (and rather loudly) causing the teacher to raise his eyebrows.

“I…guess so?” The class began to snicker at Quinn’s question causing Steve to glare – that was justifiable right? He was a teacher and sticking up for a student; boy paranoia was a bitch – but Quinn simply rolled her eyes. “Great! Can I run to the computer labs for a minute? And then rush to grab my printing?” Steve was in a bit of a haze at how enthusiastic Quinn was being about the subject and managed a quick nod before the girl was thanking him and rushing out of the room continuously, all throughout the lesson. He tried to press her about it but she denied him any knowledge.

~*~*~*~*~*

“Tony there’s this sick looking car in the driveway! Does it have a permit? That thing is massive!” shouted Quinn as she walked into Tony’s lab, fist bumping Happy as he passed her. The father beamed at his daughter catching the girl off guard. “Tony…why are you looking at me like that?” Instead of answering her verbally, the billionaire threw something at his daughter, which was seriously testing her hand-eye coordination but nevertheless she caught the item.

A set of car keys…why would she need car-

He didn’t…did he?

With large eyes and her jaw on the floor, Quinn looked up at her father who was still wearing his trademark smirk.

“Tony...did you-“

“Buy you a car? Yep,” voiced the older man, shrugging so casually like he hadn’t just wasted more money on his daughter by purchasing some mega, crazy tank of a car! It was Tony though and if Tony Stark was going to spend unnecessary money on something, it was going to be the best something out of all the somethings – at least which was how Pepper articulated the man’s logic in these sorts of situations.

“Why!?”

Quinn wasn’t sure what she expected his answer to be but she most definitely wasn’t expecting him to laugh, then shrug and then turn back to his work like the whole conversation hadn’t even occurred.

“What the actual fuck…” mumbled the girl, her eyes still large and locked onto the car keys in her palm. _“Miss Potter I wish to remind you that Miss Potts wishes for you not to cuss while in the company of Mr Stark,”_ spoke JARVIS and Quinn fought a hard eye roll. Pepper was paranoid (completely justified because once Tony started, here was no pulling him off his cursing rage) that one of the only things Quinn had inherited off her father – _“aside from my dashing good looks!”_ – was her ability to swear a sailor off his ship. When Quinn was feeling sassy, she’d argue that she didn’t get her cursing ability from her father, that it was just a habit she picked up from being you know…Australian.

_“That’s country-ist!” Tony shouted making the girl roll her eyes and laugh at her father’s eccentric and illogical arguments. “That isn’t a word!” the girl fought back, crossing her arms over her chest as if to seem tougher than she really was. Pepper was watching on from her spot against the island in the kitchen – it was one of those rare nights all three ate at home and with one another – with a glass of wine in her hand and a fond look on her face; it was the most relaxed Quinn had ever seen the always busy woman. “You know neither is “G’day”, Skippy,” huffed the older man – you’d never be able to guess that Tony was 46, what with all his huffing and pouting – which encouraged the Australian teenager to scoff, a small smirk coming to her lips. “It’s an abbreviation!”_

_Tony winced and snapped his fingers making even Pepper snort loudly before she quickly covered her mouth with one of her small hands as Tony glared daggers at her. “That’s not fair, you’re supposed to be on my side!” whined Tony loudly, proving Quinn’s theory on him not actually being 46 once again while Pepper just smirked. “Yeah and you’re supposed to propose and knock me up, we don’t all get what we want Tony.” Now it was Quinn’s turn to laugh, loud wheezes exiting the girl’s small body as she hunched over and gripped tightly onto her thighs to steady herself somewhat. Tony Stark went bright red in the face while Pepper just took another sip of her wine._

“JARVIS how much did the car cost?”

Tony whipped his head around and glared at his daughter before shouting (quite unnecessarily loud), “Do not answer that! I repeat, do NOT answer that,” encouraging a pout out of the dark haired girl. JARVIS was programmed to always listen to Tony’s answer by default (accept on some hidden things Pepper was in charge of) and sometimes that could get really annoying; like now, now was one of those times. “Come on Tony, least you can do is tell me how many zeros?” pried the teenager but Tony was so incredibly stubborn and simply shook his head. It went quiet for a minute as Quinn thought of her next move before asking, “Wanna come with me on my first drive?”

“That sounds like a great offer kiddo but I’m going to have to pass, some entitled bastards need about 100 of my signatures for these-“

“Yeah Tony, I dozed off at entitled bastard.”

If there was one thing Tony loved about his daughter, it was her honesty combined with sass – the sass came from him and he assumed the honesty from her mother because he’s not about that life; entirely anyway. Although Quinn had really wanted Tony to come with her, she didn’t push because now that he wasn’t going to be there; she could go wherever she wanted so the moment she stepped outside her father’s lab, she was texting Steve.

4:59pm: You doing anything? I have something wicked to show you!!!

_5:02pm: You couldn’t have shown me when I was quite literally just dropping you home? But no, I’ve just gotten home._

Steve shrugged it off when there wasn’t a reply but thought nothing of it. As well as being almost the spitting image of her father, another thing Quinn had in common with her father was her fast paced brain and the ability to have what felt like 10 different trains of thought going through her brain like Grand Central Station at peak hour.

“JARVIS tell Tony I’m going out for a bit, dunno when I’ll be back but I’ll let him know when I’m heading home!” called the dark haired girl as she rushed out the front door, not staying long enough to hear the AI’s response but she could imagine it would go something like – _“Of course Miss Potter, drive safely.”_  It didn’t take a genius to figure out where Steve lived, Quinn knew it was only about a 10 minute drive away from her own place and that he lived near a Starbucks (something he aimlessly mentioned during one of their talks at lunch that the girl had remembered) – plus she was Tony Stark’s daughter, that has to count for some of her hacking abilities but the fact that Corpus didn’t keep good security over their faculty information helped immensely too.

When Quinn pulled up at Steve’s apartment complex, she felt the nerves hit her a little harder. Quietly she walked into the foyer and her eye caught on the intercoms and quickly looked for the small tag that read ‘Rogers’. Taking a deep breath, Quinn pressed the button and waited a moment before she heard her boyfriend’s voice come through as mostly static.

_“Hello?”_

“Hi Stevie!”

Quinn mentally face palmed because what if he had a friend over? Or there was someone behind her – she quickly turned to check – and she had just gone and blown their cover!

_“Quinn? Baby what are you doing here?”_

“Showing you the wicked thing!” giggled the girl.

_“Doll I’ll be down a sec, stay there.”_

Quinn didn’t bother responding and waited patiently in the foyer of the apartment complex, smiling as she looked at some of the artwork on the walls before the elevator dinged and the doors open to reveal her blonde boyfriend. Steve couldn’t hide the grin on his face and Quinn couldn’t help but notice how relaxed he looked, despite the fact he was still wearing his teacher clothes. It was a little physically awkward at first because the two had to refrain from actually touching each other but that didn’t stop the blonde from calling her “Doll” and “Baby” which she actually adored more than she let on.

“What was it you wanted to show me doll?”

Quinn beckoned the man to follow her and although the idea of leaving the foyer wasn’t the smartest, Steve figured they could get away with it just this once and when he finally got out the doors and saw Quinn leaning against a large, shiny black jeep he gasped.

“That’s yours?” he asked in disbelief, his eyes slowly canvasing the jeep in absolute awe. Quinn felt great pride in being able to nod, “I’ve already named her,” she states rather enthusiastically making Steve raise an eyebrow. “Well how about you come on up and tell me, don’t want to risk being caught.” Immediately Quinn nodded and followed the man back inside and into the elevator; the girl was sure to memorise the route to his apartment for future reference.

“So why’s it a girl?” Steve asked as the doors to elevator opened and Quinn quickly followed as he walked down the hall while she answered. “Why not?” Steve chuckled and agreed before asking what name she had decided on. “Black Widow,” she beams as the two of them stop outside of a door with the numbers 6D on it. “Interesting choice,” commented the blonde as he took a key out and opened the door, moving to the side to let the girl through first before closing the door behind him.

 

~*~*~*~*~

“Wait you’re saying you want to do the assignment?”

Quinn nodded, giggling slightly at the shocked expression on his face. Steve continued to frown, unsure as to what could have caused his best girl to change her mind. The two were sitting on Steve’s couch talking about anything and everything as they devoured the strawberries that were in the man’s fridge.

“But why, you hate art?”

It was safe to say that Steve was utterly confused but his words caused the girl to huff slightly and cross her arms over her chest. “I never said I _hated_ it Steve, I just said it wasn’t my thing,” reiterates the girl with a roll of her eyes. “Alright you don’t hate it but exactly, it isn’t your thing so why?” Steve asks again, apparently rather adamant on getting an answer to this mindboggling question.

“It’s not because of me right?”

Quinn rolled her eyes once more before popping a strawberry into her mouth and taking a bite of the sweet fruit and chucking the green leaves into the lid of the punnet. “Apologies Mr Rogers didn’t realise the whole of the US revolved around you,” teased the girl with a wink making the man laugh and shake his head as he repeated Quinn’s actions with the strawberry. “Well my name is Captain America,” winked the man. Quinn let out a loud whine and an aggressive sounding huff which caught the teacher off guard. “You really hate that name, why?” Steve hadn’t ever minded it, of course it got him flustered and embarrassed at all the attention he received but nothing ever in reference to the actual name. Believe him when he says he’d been called much worse by people that meant a lot less.

”It’s degrading!” hissed the student, her brows creased together as she glared at nothing. “It’s-it’s like saying you went into Afghanistan and all you’re good for is a few pictures and a cringe worthy nickname. I hate it Steve, it’s-you’re so much more than that.”

Steve’s heart swelled at the care in Quinn’s words.

Steve went to open his mouth to speak when there was suddenly a knock on his door and the two looked at each other with wide eyes. Unsure of what to do, Quinn ran from the room and hid in the kitchen which thankfully was out of sight from the entry so whoever it was wouldn’t see her while Steve politely told them to leave. Quickly Steve went to open the door, only to be face-to-face with his best friend and his family.

“Buck?”

“Uncle Steve! Hi!” chorused his godchildren as they pushed past him and into the apartment while Steve stood stunned, in the doorway while Bucky and Natasha sent apologetic smiles his way. “I’m sorry we were in the area and they wanted to say hi-“

“Uncle Steve why’s there a weird girl in your kitchen?”

Both Bucky and Natasha’s eyes widen and Steve blushes furiously. “No way,” Bucky comments to an unsaid question but it was apparent to both what he was talking about. “James you don’t call people weird, apologise now!” called Natasha as the three of them made their way to the kitchen where JJ, George and Allison were all standing in a line and staring at a stunned Quinn. The little boy apologised quietly as his parents and uncle entered the room and the moment Quinn laid eyes on Steve, she relaxed immensely.

“Sergeant Barnes, good to see you again,” spoke Quinn politely causing the brunette man to grin and walk forward to his kids. “You too Quinn, didn’t think you’d be here. We weren’t interrupting anything were we?” smirked Bucky, eyes going from Steve’s blushed face to Quinn’s stunned and earning a hiss from his wife – worth it, totally worth it for Steve’s reaction. “Quinn you obviously already met Bucky, this is his wife Natasha,” introduced Steve, his hand extended as he gestured between his girlfriend and friend.

“The teacher?” questioned Quinn, her tone completely innocent and filled with curiosity that made the redhead smirk and respond, “The student?” Before anything else could be said, Steve quickly spoke up and started introducing his godchildren. “This is James Jr,” Steve gestured towards the eldest of the Barnes children and the ten year old was quick to correct his uncle. “Call me JJ, I’m only James when I’m in trouble,” to which his father mumbles, “Which is always,” causing Quinn to smile and everyone else to laugh. Steve then gestured to the next, much quieter boy. “This is George.” The seven year old sends a shy wave and stays quiet and last but not least is –

“Hi I’m Allison! I’m Daddy’s best girl,” grinned the four year and instantly Quinn felt herself falling under the little girl’s charm. Bucky grinned down at his daughter and it didn’t take a fool to see how close they were. “Are you Uncle Steve’s girlfriend?” JJ asked suddenly causing Quinn to choke on the breath she had just taken.

“I-“

“She sure is buddy,” grinned Bucky at first his inquisitive son and then to his best friend and the young girl. Immediately the kids rushed forward and hugged the still gaping girl who felt her heart swell at the action. She looked to Steve who was smiling fondly at the scene unfolding before him. Some of the most important people in his life, all huddled together and he watched as Quinn tentatively hugged the three children back as they all started to ramble on about three different topics, just purely from excitement about having a new person to talk to.

This definitely wasn’t how either of them planned their night going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony hung up instantly, eye twitching and his brain whirling as he tried to find some sort of reasonable explanation but Tony was a genius, and it didn’t take a genius to know what was going on here. He was going to break Steve Rogers or die trying.
> 
> Nobody fucks with Tony Stark and nobody fucks his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the start of the angst people, but I promise it doesn't last! You just can't have a Teacher/Student fic without someone finding out...
> 
> Not thoroughly edited xx

“So what are you going to do after school Quinn?”

The three Barnes children were asleep on Steve’s couch as the adults sat at Steve’s dining room table, all four snacking on an ice cream as they conversed casually. Bucky let out a whine, “Come on Nat don’t go all teacher on her,” but of course the redhead just rolled her eyes and ignored her husband, still listening intently for the young girl’s answer.

“I’m not entirely sure but at the moment I’m thinking of maybe doing a degree in teaching, majoring in English and minoring in History,” explained Quinn with a shy smile, “My dad wants me to come work for him at Stark Industries but I think he’s unaware of the fact that IT and technology really aren’t my forte.” Natasha, Bucky and Steve all chuckled but Bucky was the first to speak up.

“You know I thought I was going into teaching when I graduated.” Natasha furrowed her brows and looked to her husband with questioning eyes while Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah imagine this jerk teaching a bunch of hyperactive, overstimulated teenage girls,” chuckled Steve before taking a bite of his ice cream, causing the brunette to roll his eyes but smirk nonetheless. “You think I’m pretty Stevie?” With another roll of his eyes, Steve flipped off his best friend and it amazed Quinn how comfortable Steve was with Bucky. They truly were the closest of friends, the thought alone made Quinn mentally pout at the idea of missing Charles. “I didn’t know that,” murmured Natasha, still thinking about Bucky’s original statement.

“What you think I wanted to run a pub right from the start? Nah teaching just seemed like it made sense, get to spend every day with the love of my life if I got accepted anywhere but then the Army happened and all the boys and I started talking about a safe haven back home and suddenly I got the idea for _The Howling Commando_ and never looked back to teaching,” Bucky shrugged as he stood up to wash his sticky hands in the sink, knowing his way around Steve’s apartment like it was his own home.

“Are you telling me this because you think I want to teach because of Steve?”

Bucky turned around as he dried his hands, a smirk on his face while he moved to sit back down beside his wife. “Wow you don’t miss much do you? But not entirely, I’m just saying you’re not the only one to get that original idea,” scoffed the brunette, ignoring the sideways glare his best friend was giving him. He really didn't want the two of them to fight. “Teaching is a perfectly normal career to wish to be a part of, I mean look at Steve and Natasha,” Quinn tried to argue, brows creased in annoyance.

“Yeah but what isn’t perfectly normal is dating your teachers – that shit puts a lot of thoughts into your mind, makes you think a lot of things. Do you find yourself thinking about his teacher voice? Because shit every time Nat has a go at me about something, I cringe because all I can picture is her going off at me for not doing my homework. That stuff doesn’t just go away, even after all the years Nat and I have been together I still have moments when I go to raise my hand to ask a question at the dinner table...look all I’m saying is just try to think about what you wanna do, when Steve isn’t around. Not saying he’d force you into anything, but just to be safe.”

Natasha raised her perfect brows while Steve sat, stunned. There were a few moments before Bucky raised his eyebrows at all the quietness and even went as far as waving his hand in front of his wife’s face. “Hello? Earth to everyone?” he teased, confused at all their reactions. Even Quinn was quiet and seemed to be contemplating what the brunette man had said. “Geez Buck, when did you become so wise?” chuckled Steve and Bucky let out a loud laugh. From their spots on Steve’s couch and floor, George and Allison stirred and woke.

“Daddy?” yawned the little girl, her hands coming up to rub at her eyes while George chorused with a hum. Bucky was over there instantly, lifting the girl up to rest on her father’s hip. “Sorry Angel, did Daddy wake you?” cooed Bucky softly, his hand coming up to rub at the girl’s back while he smiled down at George, eyes quickly drifting to JJ. “Mmhmm,” huffed the girl causing Bucky to chuckle softly. Her honesty was astounding.

Natasha stood up from her spot at the table, “We should probably get going now anyway; we’ve overstayed our welcome as it is. Thanks Steve,” Steve stood to hug the fellow teacher before Natasha sent a small smile to Quinn.  “It was lovely meeting you Quinn; please don’t hesitate to contact me if there’s anything you need – whether it be teacher’s advice or girl’s advice.” The young woman couldn’t help but laugh softly, but accepted the woman’s offer with nothing but a soft smile. Quinn whispered her goodbye’s to the children and after spending the evening with them, she truly felt sad to see them go. Quinn had always wanted siblings and always had such a natural connection with babies and toddlers alike, that she always took the babysitting jobs that were offered to her. Steve showed his friends and godchildren out while Quinn stayed seated at the dining room table.

“You’re very good with them,” Steve’s voice startled the girl from her thoughts and she sent him a big grin.

“Always wanted siblings,” Quinn confessed, “and so are you by the way, hard to think you didn’t have any growing up.” Steve sighed sadly. He had always wanted a brother or sister, and just settled for Bucky and his sister Rebecca. “I think my parents wanted more but I was just so sick, all the time and I think I ruined the dream for them. They wouldn’t have the time or the money to look after another kid even if they were healthy, let alone if they had the same issues I did.” Quinn pouted at Steve’s statement but it led her to ask her next question.

“Do you want kids Stevie?”

The blonde looked up and gazed adoringly at his girlfriend before simply nodding.

“You?” questioned the blonde. Quinn responded with a small, sad smile and a nod but that was not what Steve was expecting. Her eyes looked full of pain? Heartbreak? Steve knew better than to push because Quinn would come to him when she was ready.

“I was an only child and when I knew Tony Stark was my dad, I figured there may be one or two siblings out there but none that I could grow up with, you know? Thought they’d all be like me, living with their own families and living out their own lives…” Steve grabbed Quinn’s hand and gave it a squeeze, a small smile on his lips as Quinn continued on speaking – but she stopped, mouth agape as she tried to find a way around her words. Instead the girl just shook her head and quickly kissed the back of Steve’s hand.

“I should head home, JARVIS will be wondering where I am,” muttered the girl. Steve frowned at the statement. Why would the AI be looking and not Tony himself? Steve has heard Quinn mention the AI being her closest friend but there is a very big difference between a best friend and a father; perhaps JARVIS was both.

“Tony gets busy sometimes, if Pepper isn’t there it’s only JARVIS that remembers,” Quinn sighs as if reading the blonde’s mind. Steve opens his mouth to speak but the girl just shakes her head and stands up. She kisses the top of his head as he walks past, heading for the door when his voice and hand on her arm stops him. Quinn turns around, her features softening as she sees his worried expression.

“Can I, I just I mean…Can I kiss you?”

The girl’s eyes widen momentarily before she finds herself smiling. This would be their first kiss. The pair had been together for two months and it warmed Quinn’s heart how unsure yet caring he was of her personal space and although she had been ready for this stop for a while, she knew that pushing Steve wouldn’t end well and she wasn’t about to go and piss her boyfriend – and teacher – off.

“Been waiting ages for your righteous ass to kiss me Stevie,” grinned the girl before wrapping her arms around the taller man’s neck and pulling him down until his lips touched hers. The same static the two felt when they touched was felt ten times over when their lips met. The two moved in sync, their tongues dancing together like two dance partners that have worked together their whole lives – with ease and trust. They pulled apart breathless, and Steve’s hands – that were now on Quinn’s waist – gripped a little tighter. “I think I could die kissing you and have no regrets, die a happy man,” mumbled Steve, leaning down to brush his lips past the dark haired girl’s once more. Quinn giggled and looked to her teacher, “Not too bad of a kisser yourself Rogers.” The blonde laughed and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the girl’s forehead before nudging her towards the door. “If you don’t leave now I’m afraid I’ll do a lot more than kiss you, and I’m not sure either of us are ready for that right now. Goodnight Quinn, text me when you’re home?” Quinn smiled, standing on the other side of the threshold and nodded.

“Goodnight Mr Rogers.”

~*~*~*~

Quinn loved JARVIS, she really did. When Pepper was away and Tony was busy being, you know Tony, JARVIS looked after her like he was in an actual physical form. With the care he had for her, always came the worry and sometimes that was a bit much to handle from the AI.

_“I do not wish to pry Miss Potter, but where did you spend the evening?”_

“Hello to you too J,” Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked through the front door, hearing the lock behind her as she walked through to the kitchen and opened the fridge _. “Hello Miss Potter, would you mind ever so much as to answer my question?”_

“Don’t you trust me J?” teased the girl, rolling her eyes again as she took a sip from the water bottle perched in the door _. “With every protocol I possess Miss Potter; however that is not the matter at hand.”_

“And what would that matter be JARVIS?”

_“I wish to know why you why you spent the evening with Captain Steven G Rogers, at his apartment.”_

Quinn froze, her eyes quickly darting to the nearest camera before regaining her mobility and trust in herself that when she spoke, she wasn’t going to burst into a fit of tears and tell the AI everything. She loved the AI, she really did and lying to him was like lying to her mother; she wasn’t ever any good at it.  “How did you know?” she asked curtly, jaw locked.

_“I’m synced with everything in the home Miss Potter, your car has a GPS and the garage is part of this home; last time I was aware, you park your car in the garage.”_

For someone who’s not actually real, JARVIS was the biggest sass. Guess he got that from Tony.

“Why do you think I was with Mr Rogers?” asked the girl, testing the ground to see if she had any leeway over how this conversation was going to go. Of course she wouldn’t, this was JARVIS. He was literally created to be one up on everybody else.

_“As Captain Rogers does not have cameras in his apartment, I cannot be sure but my hypothesis is that you and the Captain were advancing in your relationship. My hypothesis is proved to be correct at the acceleration in your heart rate, your swollen lips and the simply giddy smile on your face.”_

Quinn froze once more, this time unsure if she was ever going to regain her ability to function because holy fuck someone knew, _someone knew_. Quinn dropped the water bottle in her hands, uncaring as the water hit the ground. It wasn’t just someone; it was the someone that told her father everything.

_“Have I said something wron-“_

“JARVIS does – oh fuck – does Tony know? Or Pepper, please-please t-tell me they, they don’t know-“ Quinn felt herself becoming short of breath, the room around her was spinning and the bile in her stomach was rising and rising and-

_“No Miss Potter, I have elected to keep Mr Stark out of the loop. Was that a poor decision on my behalf?”_

“NO! Fuck JARVIS, no. No he can’t know. Please you can’t tell a soul, I know Tony’s command overrules my own but JARVIS as my friend, my _friend_ JARVIS, please do not speak of this to anyone.”

_“As your friend? I shall keep this to my metaphorical grave Quinn.”_

The student let out a shaky breath, goose bumps arising on her skin as she leant down to start mopping the water up. “Delete Audio from the last five minutes.”

_“Of course Miss Potter, will there be anything else?”_

“Actually yes, please unlock Tony’s liquor cabinet. I need a drink.”

~*~*~*~ 

Tony Stark walked up the stairs from his workshop, a kink in his neck he was sure he wouldn’t get out for the life of him and the strong smell of tequila hit the man’s nose. “What the fuck…” he whispered, following the smell only to find his daughter a giggling mess on the couch, opened bottles over the place and nasty stain or two on the couch that Pepper would not be happy about.  


“Hello father!” laughed the teenager, waving the hand that had the liquor bottle in it and spilling it all over herself, which went unnoticed by the drunk. “Quinn, honey what the hell?” asked the stunned man, his feet unknowingly moving him from his spot and towards his daughter. “’m been drunking! Drunking? Ahh whatever, it’s good. I’m good. Actually, Tones I’m so bad. You know that?” slurred the teenager, a loud whine coming from her lips as Tony removed the bottle from her hands.

“Bad? Why are you bad kiddo? Come on this isn’t that bad, I’ve done this countless times-“

“Nooo Tones, I love him! I shouldn’t but, you know I do. He’s _fucking beautiful_ , beautiful!” cried the girl, arms flailing around as she tried to stand up, only to fall into her father’s arms. “He? Love, w-who do you love kiddo?” Quinn let out an exasperated sigh and pushed herself upright so she was standing, with Tony’s hands on her shoulders to steady her. “My boyfriend Tony!” wailed the girl and surprisingly JARVIS (verbally) came to the girl’s aid.

_“Miss Potter I think you’d wish to keep this conversation under wraps for the time-“_

“Quiet J,” hissed Tony, glaring at the overhead camera but looking back at his ill looking daughter. Well she obviously didn’t take after her father when it came to drinking; a help more than a hindrance, if they were in any other situation than the one the father and daughter found themselves in at the moment. “Quinn, hey kiddo hey whoa stay straight, who’s your boyfriend?”

The girl only gave him an amused look before her eyes widened and she heaved all over her father’s shoes – Christ he was happy he wore shoes. Tony gave her a sympathetic sigh before kicking his shoes off, being careful not to tread in his daughter’s vomit, and hauled his daughter into his arms and carried her through the house. “J run the shower for me will you?”

_“Of course Mr Stark.”_

He managed to heave the girl into the shower, clothes on and all, which woke her up. He helped her stand as she washed herself and groaned continuously, then left her for a moment so she could dry and change herself. Tony was quiet, too busy thinking, as he helped the girl into her bed; God he wished Pepper was here, Pepper would help….Pepper always helps. Quinn mumbled as she dozed off to sleep, finally letting sleep take her as she lay in her father’s arms. With a kiss to her forehead, he carefully moved the girl off him and slid out of the bed. He went to leave the room, but the buzz of her phone distracted him. He’s her father; he’s allowed to look at her phone right? That’s his parental obligation- or at least that’s what Tony told himself as he unlocked the girl’s phone (really Quinn? 1234 is not a suitable passcode). He saw a few messages from a Grant, and Tony assumed that was the boyfriend she was talking about. Keeping his logic close on his mind, he continued to snoop through her messages.

_8:46pm: Quinn did you get home? You said you’d text me…_

_8:50pm: Are you mad at me? What did I do?_

_8:52pm: Was it the kiss? Was it too much?_

And then the message from just now;

_8:54pm: Quinn if you don’t answer this, I’m going to call you. I need to know you’re ok_

Sure enough, Quinn’s phone rang and Tony felt the curiosity bubbling up inside him. He should answer it, explain that Quinn was fine and demand to meet this man but the moment he held the phone to his ears, he heard a voice he never expected to hear.

_“Quinn, darling are you alright?”_

Steve fucking Rogers.

_“Baby, are you there? Doll you’re scaring me…”_

Captain Steve fucking Rogers, Boy Scout of America…

Tony hung up instantly, eye twitching and his brain whirling as he tried to find some sort of reasonable explanation but Tony was a genius, and it didn’t take a genius to know what was going on here. He was going to break Steve Rogers or die trying.

Nobody fucks with Tony Stark and nobody fucks his daughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “First Russian lesson of the year, first time I ever laid my eyes on Nat and what did I say to you at lunch? I said ‘I’m in love’ and then four months later ‘I’m gonna marry her one day Steve’, don’t have to be in it for years and years like you were with Peg, it’s allowed to be quick and easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not thoroughly edited xx

_“Miss Potter, your father demands your presence in the living room.”_

There was something unkind, unnerving and positively frightening about JARVIS’ tone; but that could also be the pounding in her head from the worst hangover she’s had since she turned 18 back home. “Ugh, I don’t feel too good,” mumbled the woman, ignoring JARVIS’ words as she pushed herself up into a sitting position just as she spotted the aspirin and water on her bedside table.

 _“Miss Potter I encourage you to hurry, Mr Stark is not in a patient mood_ ,” spoke the AI again, this time sounding sorrier for the girl than conveying Tony’s anger like he had been before. Tony’s anger. “Shit, JARVIS what did I do? Did I break something?”

_“Trust Miss Potter, Mr Stark says you’ve broken trust.”_

Quinn Potter heaved herself out of bed and make quick haste to get to the living room, gasping when she saw her father sitting on the couch. His shirt was blood soaked and his face was swollen and bruised. “Tony! What the hell happened!?” she cried, rushing forward and only wincing slightly at her loud voice or the right light from the window – or both, she couldn’t really concentrate. Tony jerked away when his daughter fell to her knees beside the couch, her hands instantly reaching up to his face where he turned his head. At being this close, Quinn could see the blood dried in his hair and the cuts and gashes that could only come from a blunt force.

“Let’s just say that metal arm I got Sergeant Barnes works a fucking treat,” grumbled the father, not looking at his daughter.

“Tony, fuck – you need the hospital, this isn’t, you’re not ok. Why the fuck did you get into a fight with Sergeant Barnes?” worried Quinn, still trying to turn her father’s face so she could see the rest of his wounds. “Cause I punched his best friend,” Tony said simply, finally letting Quinn turn his head so he could look at her with his pained, teary eyes. Shit, thought Quinn. He knows. He knows. _He fucking knows_! She couldn’t let him know she knew though, she had to try and stay calm. Breathe. In and out.

“Tony why would you punch Mr Rogers? He’s one of your closest friends!”

The girl thought that was convincing enough but as Tony rolled his eyes and stood up, his arm wrapping around his midsection as he groaned, she realised it wasn’t. “Yeah well sometimes close friends fuck up, they fuck up real bad Quinn.” That was a good enough opportunity as she was going to get but the teenager sat there, frozen. “Too gutless to tell me the truth kiddo? Yeah that’s what I thought but I’ll throw you a bone. How long did you think you could go along sleeping with him before I found out? Or worse, before he realised that what he was doing was wrong and he kicked you to the curb! Where would you have gone Quinn? Would you have called me? You would’ve had to because sorry kiddo but I’m the only family you’ve got left so for next time’s sake, don’t go fucking your father’s best friend – and let’s not even get into the fact that he’s your teacher Quinn!”

“Ton-“

“Don’t you _Tony_ me Quinn!” growled Tony, finger pointed at his still kneeling daughter. “I should have him arrested, put away for a long time but I have this feeling this wasn’t all his fault. He probably just fell for you the same way I fell for your mother, instantly and without a damn thought! You’re so much like your mother it’s not even funny Quinn, seducing him just so you could fulfill some sort of fantasy you have about Captain America!”

“W-What? You told me you chased after her!” shouted Quinn, tears falling down her cheeks as she tried not to let her father’s words hurt her. He was just angry; he didn’t mean any of this. Tony had a temper at the best of times, let alone when he finds out his daughter was with his best friend (her fucking _teacher_ ) and Quinn was too busy trying not to pass out to focus on correcting him; they weren’t sleeping together, Christ they only kissed for the first time last night.

“Yeah well I lied,” hissed Tony.

“Well now I know where I get the lying from!” shouted Quinn, finally coming to her feet. Tony didn’t have anything to say, so instead he changed the direction of the conversation. “You’re not going to see him again, do you understand me?”

“I-“

“Do I make myself clear Quinn Pauline Stark!?”

Shit. Tony realised he fucked up the same time Quinn realised it too.

“You may be my father but in no way am I a Stark, _Anthony_. I’m a Potter, I’m my mother’s daughter and I take that title with pride! I was adult enough to deal with her dying _on my own_ , I don’t need you trying to dumb me down with your heavy projects, fancy robots and AI’s just so you get to relive the life that you let go!” huffed Quinn, “I was 18 before I got here, I make my own decisions. I was 18 when Steve and I pursued this relationship and I’m sorry Tony but you have no say in if I get to see him or not!”

“Like hell I don’t, you live in _my_ house and you have access to _my_ money. While you’re under this roof, you obey my rules Quinn!” boomed Tony who was shaking with rage. He couldn’t believe it was coming to this; he was turning into his father but nothing had ever felt so right before. “Then I’m moving out and I’ll get a job, I don’t need your inheritance and blood money Tony Stark.”

The older man rolled his eyes and laughed, waving his hand. “Fine, go! See if I care Quinn, I went 18 years without you and I can go 18 more!”

Fuck.

Double fuck.

He watched as Quinn gasped, her eyes burning with rage and agony as she stomped past him, her shoulder bumping his and he just stood there, numb to what was going on around him. He didn’t know when it had happened but he knew she had left.

Fuck he wished Pepper was home.

~*~*~*~

Natasha watched as James stood up to answer the doorbell, rolling her eyes at his grumbling and continued marking the papers she was looking at. It was silent for the moments building up to him opening the door, but the second he did a strong stream of curses left his lips.

“Shit! Fuck, Natalia-“ He never calls her Natalia unless shit is going down “Call Steve right now! And Clint too, he’s going to have to take the kids! Fuck, hey Quinn it’s alright.”

Without checking for confirmation, Natasha dials Steve’s number and curses under her breath when he doesn’t answer – he’s most likely in a session with Sam – and then dials Clint, who does answer and she asks him to come over as soon as possible, and if he could check for any signs of Steve she’d name her next kid after him – “Yeah that’s what you said last time Romanoff.” Natasha walked into the living space right at the same time Allison and JJ made it down the stairs.

“Mummy why is Uncle Steve’s girlfriend here? Is she ok?”

Natasha scooped her two children into a hug, “Quinn’s just feeling a little bit sick at the moment. How about you two go upstairs and keep playing with Georgie and don’t come down again until we tell you too ok?” The two little ones nodded before rushing back upstairs. After checking that they really had gone upstairs, the redhead rushed to the sitting room and saw Quinn blowing into a tissue and sitting on the lounge beside James. Her husband looked up to her and sighed, waving her forward with a minute flick of his wrist. The mother walked in and chose to kneel in front of the teenager.

“Quinn honey I need you to tell us what’s happened. Have you been hurt?”

The front door swung open and in came Steve Rogers and Clint Barton. Immediately Quinn’s eyes locked with Steve’s and she burst into tears, the shock quickly passed by Steve because he didn’t have time to worry why his girlfriend was at his best friend’s house, no he had time to worry about why she hadn’t answered his calls and texts and why she looked like she’d been crying – oh fuck she _still_ was crying.

“Stevie!” wailed the girl, jumping up from the couch and rushing towards the blonde and wrapping her arms around him tightly. The two were wound up in their emotions that they momentarily forgot about Clint standing by the door, eyes wide in shock as he watched his best friend console and hug his student. “Fuck Rogers, only you and Nat would fuck shit up like this together,” chuckled the blunt father causing Steve to jump. He went to lie but what was the point?

“The heart wants what the heart wants Barton,” sighed Steve before looking down at Quinn, whose eyes were scanning over his body. “A-Are you, you…you’re not hurt?” the girl whispers, looking up to Steve with so much confusion.

“Hurt? What no, why would I be hurt? Doll what are you doing here with Nat and Buck?”

Quinn tugged Steve over to the lounge, allowing time for Bucky to move, and sat him down before sitting beside her boyfriend. With one leg tucked up underneath her bottom, she grabbed one of Steve’s hands and looked around at the adults in the room.  “Tony, he-he looked hurt this morning. I woke up and he was bloodied and bruised and-and I asked him what happened and he said you,” the girl paused to look at Bucky, ”attacked him because he hit Steve and I just, you-you guys aren’t hurt?” It came out as more of a question rather than an explanation but the two best friends just looked at each other.

“Quinn we haven’t spoken to Tony, well I can’t speak for Steve but not for months,” Bucky stated, an unhappy huff following his words. Quinn looked to Steve who just shook his head, “Doll the last time Tony and I were in contact was when I told him to get his ass home from work and spend time with you on your mother’s anniversary.” Quinn took a deep breath as Steve’s words hit her. “You never answered my texts last night and then I called you but when you answered, you just sort of breathed heavily and texted me saying you were fine?”

“I, what Steve I never got your calls or any of your messages, much less answer the phone and text you back?” Quinn was heavily confused and the fact that Steve wasn’t mentioning Tony knowing meant that Steve wasn’t aware. Quinn gasped and Steve cut himself off, looking to her in concern. The girl hadn’t realised she was hyperventilating until all the adults in the room were telling her to calm down and take deep breaths.

“I can’t, n-no! You don’t know, you don’t understand! Steve, he-he, Tony, he knows!”

Steve paled and the adults in the room cursed.

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

“Fucking shit.”

“Oh my gosh.”

Steve’s eye twitched and Quinn burst into tears again, gripping onto her boyfriend like her life depended on it and sobbing into his shirt as he pulled her close. “He kicked you out didn’t he?” asked Steve and Quinn nodded, “and it was him that answered the phone wasn’t it?” Quinn nodded again and Steve let out a shaky sigh before looking over Quinn’s head and to Bucky and Nat. “We’ll be alright sweet thing, we’ll get through.”

“Look I’m going to take the kids, you guys text me if you need any sort of help,” Clint said from his perch by the door. Natasha nodded and thanked him, nudging her husband and encouraging him to go up with their friend. “We’ll take them out the back, oh and Steve?” The blonde looked back to his friend, “Your secret’s safe with me, both of yours. I’ll keep Lila off your scent too Quinn.” The dark haired woman looked up at the mention of her name and softly thanked the father before he and Bucky were off up the stairs.

“Quinn, doll I know you’re upset but I need you to try and tell me everything Tony said this morning.” Quinn nodded at Steve’s words and took a deep breath, looking between Natasha and her own boyfriend. “He’s not going after you Stevie; he-he said it’s my fault and not yours,” Quinn began, “I don’t think he’ll tell anyone, it’d ruin his own name far too badly.”

Steve Rogers took a deep breath. “Alright well that’s a positive,” swallowed the teacher looking to Natasha, “Right?” The redhead nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “For sure, means you’re not unemployed and looking at jail time, for once Stark’s ego is going to be of help.” Steve rolled his eyes at the woman and nudged his head towards Quinn, “Let’s keep the bashing for later yeah?” he said and the mother simply nodded, understanding.

“What are you going to do Quinn?” came Bucky’s voice from the entrance to the living space, meaning the kids and Clint Barton had gone. The father moved to stand next to his wife, mimicking her stance by crossing his arms over his chest. “I think I need to talk to him, I-I h-have to explain!” gulped Quinn, looking at the three adults and silently asking the question. “And what if he still doesn’t want you?” Natasha whacked her husband’s arm when Quinn winced at his words.

_“I went 18 years without you and I can go 18 more!”_

“She can stay with me,” Steve says instantly but Natasha rolls her eyes.

“As much as you want to be Steve, being her knight in shining armour might not end well. What if Tony comes looking and wants to talk, and he sees you and her playing House?” Steve sighed because of course Natasha was right. That hurt the teacher though because all he wanted was to stop Quinn’s pain and be there for her, hold her at night and like the woman said, maybe even play House. The blonde man stifled a smile at the thought of making Quinn dinner, wrapping his arms around her at night and holding her close.

“She can stay here with us,” offers Bucky, shrugging as if it didn’t mean he was going to house another child for however long. “The kids are insatiable, with Quinn here you and I can maybe finally get some alone time,” winked the sergeant at his wife and for the first time that morning Quinn actually laughed. Steve smiled because there was just something about Bucky, always being able to ease the tension or cushion the blow.

“Sergeant Barnes, I-I can’t, the offer it’s-it’s too much. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m incredibly grateful for it but-“

“No buts, it’s settled then! I’ll drop you home, you can grab your stuff and talk to your dad and then we’ll come back here and sort a plan out,” Bucky arranged, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. The soldier looked to his wife and then to his best friend, looking for any objections and seeing none. “I hate to say it, but you look like shit Quinn. Come up stairs and we’ll find you something you can wear, give you a shower too,” spoke Natasha bluntly. Quinn nodded a few times before looking over at Steve, mimicking the hesitation on his face.

“Steve you’re more than welcome to come, just stay in the car yeah? Don’t need to be holding you back _and_ beating the shit out-“

“James!”

“I uh, mean speaking incredibly civil like with Tony.”

Steve rolled his eyes but was still incredibly thankful for his best friend’s upfront attitude. “Yeah I’ll stay in the car Buck, just I don’t want to leave Quinn,” Steve looked to his girlfriend when he finished speaking. “You go on up with Nat,” encouraged Steve, standing up which encouraged Quinn to do the same. She seemed to be working on autopilot, her head disconnected from the rest of her body. Natasha began to leave the room and Quinn followed suit, her hand still holding Steve’s until their arms were outstretched and they were forced to let go.

Quinn and Natasha disappeared up the stairs, leaving the Brooklyn Brothers alone.

“God you’re fucking whipped Rogers,” Bucky snorts causing Steve – who was looking at the place where Quinn disappeared – to turn around. The blonde went to protest but ended up just shrugging, running his hand through his hair. “What happened when Mama Barnes found out about you and Nat again?” asked Steve, following Bucky into the kitchen and accepting the mug the man was holding out. The soldier snorted and threw his head back while he laughed, “She smacked me upside the back of the head and told me she knew I was in love with her from the minute I actually started passing the damn subject.” Steve rolled his eyes because of course Mama Barnes reacted that way.

“You in love with Quinn?”

Steve choked on the coffee his best friend had just given him, coughing loudly and going incredibly red in the face. Bucky Barnes just smirked and handed over a tea towel, “So that’s a yes then?” Steve just glared at his brother after wiping his face. “You’re allowed to say yes you know,” laughed the brunette, taking a sip from his own coffee and smirking over the rim of the mug. “I’m not, that’s not…it’s too early in the relationship,” Steve tried to argue but Bucky interrupted him once more.

“First Russian lesson of the year, first time I ever laid my eyes on Nat and what did I say to you at lunch? I said ‘I’m in love’ and then four months later ‘I’m gonna marry her one day Steve’, don’t have to be in it for years and years like you were with Peg, it’s allowed to be quick and easy.”

Steve scowled at the mention of Peggy, but stayed silent.

“You know I’m not…I’m not dissing on her Steve, I’m just saying that what you’ve got with Quinn, it’s a good thing and I don’t want you to push her away when I know that all you want is to hold her close.” Steve sighed and closed his eyes, letting the words sink in. Did he love Quinn? The question wasn’t worth asking because Steve had already answered it; he answered it the minute Quinn stepped into his classroom and stunned him with her enthusiasm and wit, and beauty and grace.

Bucky held his hand up when Steve opened his mouth, shaking as his head as he said, “I’m not the one you should be telling.” Steve pursed his lips and nodded once, unsure as to when he should say it – if he should say it! Quinn was obviously going through a lot right now and what if Steve telling her he loved her was too much? What if she didn’t feel the same way! What if…what if-

“Quinn! Ready to go?”

Steve spun around instantly, his eyes scanning up and down Quinn’s fresh look. His girlfriend was wearing a pair of Natasha’s black gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Her dark, wet hair was up in a bun and Steve let out a shaky sigh. He wasn’t used to seeing her like this, in such body fitting clothing; Quinn always wore comfortable jeans and normal sized shirts or jumpers to school.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, you ready to go Stevie?”

The blonde nodded as the brunette man made a loud gagging noise, earning him a hiss from his wife and a giggle from the girl. “Just ignore him; he’s just jealous he’s not the only student getting attention anymore. Isn’t that right Mr Barnes?” smirked Natasha which made Steve howl with laughter. Quinn stayed quiet, but was biting he lip to stop from laughing.

“Yes Miss Romanoff,” whined Bucky and that’s when the girl lost it. Quinn started laughing uncontrollably, and Steve watched her adoringly.

God he was so in love with Quinn Potter.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper wasn’t angry due to any judgement – she remembers being Quinn’s age and having an obscene infatuation with her Legal Studies teacher, Mr Woodridge. Quinn was just one of the lucky ones that actually got to have what she wanted; besides Pepper knew Steve well, he was respectable and well-mannered and if there was anyone Quinn had to have a taboo relationship with, the businesswoman was glad it was Steve Rogers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not thoroughly edited xx

“You’re going to be fine Quinn, he’s your dad. What’s the worst he can do?”

Bucky had parked out of view of the cameras – Quinn had told him where to park – and was now leaning over the back of his seat, speaking to Quinn; who was wrapped up in Steve’s embrace in the car. “He told me when I left, that he could do without me. Said he’d gone for 18 years and could go another round,” mumbled the girl and Steve glared at his best friend.

“That’s just Tony honey, he’s dramatic. All that blood and cuts you told us about? All for show, that’s just Tony’s way,” explained Steve with a shrug, “It might make him uncomfortable to say it but doll you’re the best thing he’s ever created, and he just doesn’t know how to say it.” Quinn only nods and lets out a shaky sigh; she can do this.  “I’m only a call away alright?” Steve tries to comfort his girlfriend but her nerves outweighed any other feelings. The girl got out of the car, squeezing Steve’s hand and kissing him softly – that was why she could do this, because of Steve. Her Steve.

Before she knew what was happening, Quinn was standing out the front of her father’s front door and in the moment she took a breath to speak, the door opened to reveal an even more disheveled Tony than when she had left him. Although the blood and bruising had washed off, Tony Stark felt worse than if he had actually been in a fight with the two soldiers.

“Tony-“

“Quinn-“

The two spoke at the same time, a very awkward tension building very quickly between them both and Tony moved to the side. “I’m not here to stay, I’m just grabbing some clothes,” mumbled the girl, immediately ducking her head and moving quickly away from her father.

“Clothes-? What, Quinn wait we need to talk about this!” urged Tony, catching up to the dark haired girl and grabbing hold of her elbow. Not turning around immediately, Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Do you promise to not to yell at me? You’re not the only one who can’t stand being yelled at…”

“Of course, just _please_ come sit.”

With a curt nod, she followed her father silently and tried not to focus on the uneven waver in his voice. The father and daughter sat in troublesome silence, both unclear of where the best starting point was. There was a lot to cover and it had to be done in a short time – foolishly Quinn had left her phone in the car and couldn’t text Steve that she’d be staying longer; she didn’t want to sit for a longer time than the three had discussed, only to have Steve burst through the door because that was not how her father was going to meet the boyfriend side of Steve.

“First off I want to apologise, what I said this morning? Kiddo I didn’t mean it, you’re-you’re my whole world and I know I’m not the best at this whole ‘emotions’ thing but I’ll try my best,” Tony licked his lips before moving his body so he was facing Quinn. Quinn could practically see the gears turning in her father’s brain as he tried to process the needed words for an apology.

“You were right; I did lie about your mother…but not about loving her. You know how I am, I’m too scatterbrained to be able to focus on just _one_ thing and that’s how I knew I loved your mother, because the moment I saw her everything else faded out and all I could think about was this woman in front of me. She was having a rough week…she’d been kicked out of her apartment, rent was late and she worked a shitty job that had shitty hours; she told me the only good thing in her life was her friend Kate-“

“Aunty Kate,” smiled Quinn, not realising she’d spoken aloud until she registered that Tony had stopped talking. “She offered to take me in when she died, but I found the note mum left about you. That’s Charles’ mum,” Quinn explains quickly before encouraging Tony to continue speaking.

“Three nights before I left for the States, I was at this pub – where your mum worked – and the whole cliché moment of asking her when she finished happened and the next thing I know I’m waking up beside her. We stayed together for the rest of my time in the country and I know this is going to sound contradictory when I say I loved her, but I left that morning for my flight while she was still sleeping and I transferred a couple of grand in her bank account. The last I saw her, she was sound asleep in my hotel room…”

Tony finished and Quinn let out a shaky breath; but when she didn’t speak, Tony proceeded to speak.

“What I said this morning about not needing you? It was all bullshit! Quinn you’re my daughter and I love you, I love you so much and I’m sorry I said that. These past 18 years without you, something was missing and I knew it and then you knocked on my door and we’ve only spent a year together but Quinn you’re the best damn thing I’ve ever been a part of making. I know those words hurt you, I could see it in your eyes – not to sound too pop cultured but you have your mother’s eyes and I could see the emotions she was feeling just by looking at her.” Tony took a deep breath when he finished speaking, trying to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach because _damn_ where the hell did all those feelings come from!?

“Do you really believe I seduced Steve?”

Tony rubbed his hands over his face because fuck they were about to have _that_ conversation.

“Did you?’

“Not what I asked Tony.”

The father shook his head, “No kiddo. I know you didn’t and I know Steve’s too righteous to accept you if he didn’t want it as well, but that brings me to the next thing…why Steve?” Quinn wanted to say _‘Why not Steve?’_ but figured she owed her father a better explanation.

“We just…clicked, I guess. As teacher and student first, but then that night you had him and Clint and Sam over for dinner and he spoke to me, like I was something more than his student. I’ve always admired him – you know that – but when I look at him now, I see someone I want to share experiences with and someone I want to hold me when I have bad days. He makes me happy Tony…” Quinn finished and watched carefully for any sign that she should leave.

Tony closed his eyes and took a few moments; when he didn’t say anything Quinn spoke aloud to her AI friend, “JARVIS please pull up all video and audio evidence.” It took a moment before the screen beside them lit up with both audio and video files, as well as the route Quinn had taken to Steve’s from her GPS. Tony continued to stay unusually quiet as he sorted through the videos and listened to the audio while Quinn sat with her head hung and her hands wringing together unsure. “Has he touched you?” Tony grunted out through gritted teeth and Quinn’s eyes widened before she shook her head profusely.  “Just-Just, just kisses Tony. Stevie’s so polite in that way, he says he won’t touch me any other way until I’ve graduated,” she informs her father with a wince because that’s way too much information.  “That’s another issue entirely Quinn, forget the fact that he’s my friend; he’s your teacher. Don’t get me wrong, I’m all for rebelling and going against the grain but kiddo, _he’s your teacher_ ,” repeated the inventor.

“I know that but-“

“Quinn there can’t be any ‘but’s. Steve can lose his job, everything he’s ever worked for. The fact that he’s Captain fucking America does not help his case this time around and-“

“You think I don’t know that!? We’ve been together for two months Tony, and you do realise the first time he’s ever done anything other than hug me was last night right? We kissed, twice if you want the specifics, and that’s all because we’re both fucking petrified of what could happen! I love him Tony, I love Steve Rogers and I’m not ashamed of it!”

Quinn was standing up now, glaring down at her father for a reason she doesn’t understand because he’s just trying to help and she just admitted to Tony that she’s in love with his best friend before she even admitted to herself but now that she looks back? Of course she loves him, from the minute he looked at her that night in this very living space, she loved him.

“I know you do kiddo, I can see it but you just…just have to promise me you’ll be careful right?”

Quinn only nods and releases the breath she was holding as Tony stands up, arms open and Quinn doesn’t need a second to think about it before she hugs her father tightly. “Will you come home?” Tony asks, his chin resting on the top of her head but the girl shakes her head, still engulfed in his embrace.

“Not yet, I will soon but Tony you…you really hurt me, I’m going to stay with Sergeant Barnes and his family…they, they’re like me and Steve, his wife and him. They understand, they don’t judge.”

Quinn pulled back and it was just so Tony to have the look of relief wash over his face when Quinn said Sergeant Barnes and _not_ Steve. She supposed she deserved that.

~*~*~*~*

“Why is it taking so long? She was just going in to grab her clothes, Buck it’s been twenty minutes!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, seemingly uncaring for the whole situation as he read over the text from Clint – Lila had braided Allison’s hair and was now apparently never going to take it out. On the inside though, Bucky Barnes was just as worried as Steve was. He remembers being in Quinn’s position and although the matter went smoothly for him, he remembers the nerves and the sheer worry he’d been feeling – and that was with everything going well, let alone Tony reacting the way he did.

“She’ll be right Steve, if she needs anything all she has to do is holler and we’ll-oh that’s her phone there on the seat isn’t it?”

Steve let out a loud groan and Bucky really felt bad for the guy. Natasha is an incredibly hard book to read but the day he told his parents about them both, he could tell that she wasn’t as level headed and collected as he was used to seeing. Steve though? That guy wore his heart on his sleeve and try as he might, couldn’t hide what he was feeling to save his damn life.

“You wanna come over for dinner?” Bucky asked, intending on distracting his blonde friend from the stress he was feeling. Steve gave him an annoyed look, raising his eyebrows, “Had already intended on it, you think I’m going to leave Quinn alone tonight? She’s going to need me.” Bucky raised his hands in mock defense, not enjoying the harsh tone his best friend was using. Steve and Bucky sighed in relief when Quinn finally exited the house, only to suck the air back in the moment they spotted Tony. There weren’t any quick movements and both seemed rather at ease so although there were no indications that anything bad had happened, the two couldn’t help but be nervous.

Tony stood in his place, feet wide apart and arms crossed over his chest as he watched Quinn make her way to the car. He didn’t know for sure, but Steve had to be in the car. It didn’t look like Steve’s car, it must have been Barnes’ but he wasn’t naïve enough to think that Steve wouldn’t be here to be some sort of support for Quinn. Tony watched his daughter slide into the car, catching a quick glimpse of the blonde man before the door was shut. Staying unmoving, the billionaire watched as his daughter was driven away from him and if it hadn’t been for JARVIS relaying the information that Pepper was calling him, he most likely would have stayed there all night; just staring off into the place where the car had disappeared.

_“Miss Potts is on the line, shall I put her through?”_

Tony nodded, not bothering with words because trying to find the justification at being annoyed at his AI just seemed too tiring right now. JARVIS was designed to aid Tony, make his life somewhat easier and help be the voice of reason when trouble strikes. JARVIS had known about Quinn and Steve, yet kept the information to himself. Tony built JARVIS on the basis of him being the logical, somewhat human version of a defibrillator; if need be, he was there to shock and inform but if the AI made the decision that Quinn wasn’t in danger and that Tony didn’t need to be informed then that was his decision and his decision alone – that’s how Tony had created him.

Suddenly a screen became visible in front of Tony and it moved as he did, allowing him to walk down to his lab as Pepper became visible. Before he could get a word in, Pepper was shouting and verbally abusing him. The woman looked between annoyed, tired and confused and Tony had never felt more connected to his love.

_“What the hell is this about Steve and Quinn!?”_

Tony didn’t say anything, just ran his hand over his face and sat down at one of his tables. He knew Pepper would continue on her own, she always did and as always – he was usual, he was right. _“JARVIS sent me an automated email just underlying the basics but what the hell, Tony why didn’t you tell me!?”_ The inventor let out a huff and Pepper just looked at him expectantly. Tony tried not to get angry, he really did but after the morning he’d had – he needed to let some frustration out. “I only found out this morning so I do apologise that you weren’t my first port of call when I realised one of the most righteous, well-mannered and respected men I know is in a somewhat taboo relationship with his student – my daughter!”

Pepper’s eyes widened at Tony’s growl and she began to really feel for her man. Pepper wasn’t angry due to any judgement – she remembers being Quinn’s age and having an obscene infatuation with her Legal Studies teacher, Mr Woodridge. Quinn was just one of the lucky ones that actually got to have what she wanted; besides Pepper knew Steve well, he was respectable and well-mannered and if there was anyone Quinn had to have a taboo relationship with, the businesswoman was glad it was Steve Rogers. Pepper’s anger came from being unaware and therefore being unable to help Tony through something he was most definitely going to need help through.

_“I get it babe, I really do but you shouldn’t have acted out – no don’t make that face, I know you remember? – You should have called me and I could have helped you. I care about Quinn too, maybe she just needed someone to tell her that feeling something like that, for someone like Steve isn’t the tragedy she knows it is; she just needed some reassurance, I know that because that’s what you need and you and Quinn are more alike that you know.”_

Tony let out a loud, exhausted sigh and continuously ran both hands over his face and moved to tug at his hair, silently trying to wake himself up without the coffee – when did Pepper have his machine removed from the lab? That was rude. “I miss you,” Tony croaked, eyes locking onto his partner’s and letting himself pout like the five year old he mentally could be sometimes. Pepper reached a hand up to touch her laptop screen, Tony matching her actions so their hands visibly met in their respective screens. _“I know babe, I miss you too. Only another few days and I’ll be home.”_

“I wish you didn’t have to do to all the away stuff,” mumbled Tony, allowing himself the rare few moments of neediness. Pepper laughed and Tony was quickly reminded of why he was trying so hard to be witty a majority of the time; it started all those years ago when Pepper began working for him and she laughed for the first time in front of him – it was a sound he vowed he’d do his hardest not to forget.

_“Yeah well you’re too much of a liability to be let out of everybody’s sights, think of all the trouble you’d get yourself into in a place like Monaco or some far off place in Europe?”_

Tony felt himself relaxing and he managed to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows at the screen floating in front of him. “If I remember correctly, you and I both got up to some trouble the last time we went to Monaco.” He grinned triumphantly when Pepper’s cheeks went a gorgeous shade of pink and ducked her head. They continued to talk – well Pepper talked and Tony whined every time she mentioned something to do with work – and Tony realised about half way through the phone call that yeah sure, he wanted to rip Steve’s head clean from his shoulders and lock Quinn in her room until she was 45 but he also wanted his girl to be happy like he was with Pepper and he’ll be damned if it’s his doing that she’s not.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not taking away any part of her life Steve, she’s giving it to you and she’s throwing everything on the line for a hunch on how she feels about you. Believe me, I know what she’s feeling and I can guarantee she’s thought about every single possibility and the only viable one she’s come up with, is to be with you. Isn’t that something? The only positive outcome she has for the both of you, is to give you the time of day when she could just as easily go out on dates and hold hands with a regular boy her age."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not thoroughly edited xx

_Quinn fidgeted nervously as she watched Mrs Powell inspect the plate before her, before taking a single piece of lamb onto her fork and slipping it into her mouth. Her final grade for the year was counting on that damn piece of lamb and Quinn hadn’t ever felt so nervous about something so small before. The dark haired student shot a nervous glance up to her classmates who were all whispering to one another because Mrs Powell being this quiet either meant she found the dish disgusting or amazing._

_“Quinn…”_

“This is the most amazing lamb I have eaten in years – no scratch that! My entire life! Where did you learn to cook like this?” moaned Bucky, eyelids fluttering closed as the sultry meat touched his tongue. The dark haired girl let out a laugh, shaking her head and simply shrugging as she placed her own plate down in front of her.

“Buck come on,” chastises Steve, a scowl on his lips and momentarily Quinn is confused. Was Bucky wrong to compliment Quinn? She got her answer when the dark haired man huffed and set his fork down, taking both Steve and Natasha’s hands. “Its good lamb Steve,” he mumbles but Steve wasn’t having any of it. The blonde rolls his eyes and puffed, “Don’t care, never skip out on Grace Barnes.” Immediately Steve smiled at Quinn and took her hand confidently. “I hope you don’t mind but Grace is a big part of Bucky and I’s lives – “ Quinn chooses to follow Steve’s lead by ignoring Bucky’s scoff – “is it alright we if continue?” Quinn nods and grabs Natasha’s hand cautiously.

“Dear Lord we thank you for the food we’re about to eat and the company we’re eating with. I ask that you watch over the little ones and send my mother some extra light and warmth. Amen.”

Quinn wasn’t an overly religious person. Her high school back home had been a Catholic school and religion was a compulsory subject – her mother had been Christian and well it wasn’t exactly unclear where Tony’s thoughts on religion lay. Before her mother’s passing, Quinn identified as Atheist but realised when her mother was gone that she hadn’t a thing to entrust her worries and thoughts to. Although she hadn’t believed there was anything actually up there, Quinn believed partly in something more spiritual and simply asked those above her that her mother was at peace.

“Now,” Steve’s voice brought her out of her thoughts, “You can praise Quinn on her lamb which, by the way baby where did this come from!?” The dark haired girl laughs and shrugs, blushing a little at the attention, “I went to a girl’s only school back home and Home Ec was just one of those subjects we all got pushed into.” That particular statement seemed to dig up some internal questioning from those around her. Quinn never tended to bring up her old school, not liking to hold onto the past when present time seemed so much more rewarding.

“You can ask questions if you’d like,” Quinn encourages casually, taking another forkful of her dinner as she made lingering eye contact with all those at the dinner table. “Did you have a crush on any of your teachers there?” Bucky breaks the silence and for a moment it’s quiet, until Steve kicks his friend’s shin under the table and the brunette man hisses in pain. “Ow! What the fuck Rogers? It’s just a question! Come on Quinn, student to student,” winked Bucky. The youngest lets out a loud laugh and shrugs. “There was one teacher…” she trailed off and the brunette soldier howls with laughter, encouraging her to continue. Natasha rolls her eyes at her husband’s childish demeanour and Steve seems rather intrigued.

“Just a crush though and then one day he met my ex-boyfriend and suddenly he was more like a dad than anything else so those feelings instantly went away,” explained the teenager with a shrug. Bucky seemed content with that answer, Natasha was already asking her question about which subjects she did but Steve was stuck on his girlfriend’s answer. “What was he like, that teacher?” Steve asked, aiming for casual and seemingly succeeding when nobody seemed to fret over the question.

“He was my business teacher, we always seemed to bounce off each other – it was clear I was his favourite and I mean most girls got really shitty about it, always spreading rumours but eventually they got it through their heads that our relationship was so not sexual and he was nothing more than an acting father presence in my life. Grant Paul his name is, he’s got a gorgeous wife Dee and two sons – even before mum passed, they were like my family.”

Steve sat silent as Quinn answered Natasha’s questions about the subjects she did and although the women didn’t notice Steve’s lack of commenting, Bucky sure did. He shot his best friend a glance but the blonde just shook his head, tuning back into the conversation as he continued to eat his dinner. Steve Rogers hadn’t ever been a jealous man but upon hearing Quinn’s story, he couldn’t help the bubbling feeling inside him. Grant was the name Quinn used instead of Steve’s in her phone and whenever she spoke to other people about the boy she was in a relationship with; at the time Steve thought she used it because it was his middle name but now? Now Steve wasn’t so sure.

~*~*~*~*

“So you decide to become a mute or something during dinner?”

Steve turned around and sighed at his best friend, shaking his head dismissively and still not talking. Bucky wasn’t having that. “Start speaking Rogers or I’ll make you, you know I will.” Steve sighed and looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood on the lone bits of concrete that was just short of being taken away completely – the Barnes’ were making more grass area so they could get the kids a dog, but that was on the down low. “It’s stupid, don’t stress about it,” the blonde tried but Bucky Barnes just rolled his eyes and marched forward towards his friend. “Course it’s stupid, doesn’t mean it’s not bothering you so come on, start talking.”

Steve looked up and through the window; he could see through into the kitchen were Quinn and Natasha were having a conversation as they cleaned away the table. His Quinn looked so domesticated, so much older than she really was. It was all some sort of façade though because how could she want something like this, so soon? She wasn’t going to get any sort of teenage years if she stayed with Steve, if she stayed committed to him and he didn’t know if he could deal with someone unfaithful again.

“The way she talked about that teacher of hers, Buck it just made her seem so young – I mean come on, having a crush on your teacher is quite literally what all teenage kids do and that’s just it…she’s a kid Buck, I’m taking away so much of her life.”

Bucky stayed silent, watching his friend as he explained part of what was troubling him. Bucky knew it was only part, he’d known this man since the two were in diapers and that’s a hell of a long time to get to know how someone ticks. But Bucky knew the other side of it, knew what it was like to be in Quinn’s position and therefore could let Steve into what she was – most likely – thinking.

“She’s eighteen Steve, she’s old enough to know what she wants. You’re standing there acting like she’s twelve or something, but she’s not. Quinn’s a functioning adult who’s made the decision to love your dumb ass and from what I can see, it’s a decision she stands by so why fight it buddy?”

Steve opens his mouth and goes to say something but Bucky continues on.

“You’re not taking away any part of her life Steve, she’s giving it to you and she’s throwing everything on the line for a hunch on how she feels about you. Believe me, I know what she’s feeling and I can guarantee she’s thought about every single possibility and the only viable one she’s come up with, is to be with you. Isn’t that something? The only positive outcome she has for the both of you, is to give you the time of day when she could just as easily go out on dates and hold hands with a regular boy her age.

“Can you imagine how nerve racking all of this is for her? How insecure she is? No you can’t but I can. I’ve been there Steve, been the one who’s scared, unsure and spending every waking moment wondering if I’m really the man Natasha sees me as.”

The blonde watches his best friend swallow and take a deep breath. Inside Natasha and Quinn are still talking, oblivious to the heart to heart their significant others are having outside, oblivious to the truths being shared. Steve Rogers sighed glumly when Bucky Barnes rested his hands on the broad shoulders of his best friend. “I don’t want years to go by and her wake up one morning and realise she’s made the biggest mistake of her life because she’s jumped straight into a life full of domestication when she could have been enjoying herself.”

“She won’t Steve, trust me – she’s putting all this out there, she wants it just as much as you do and I mean sure, you guys didn’t meet in the most traditional way but the feelings mutual and sometimes that’s all you need.”

Steve nodded and patted the brunette on the shoulder when he dropped his arms to his side. At first Steve had dismissed the thought of Bucky and Natasha being of any actual help; he just told them because they wouldn’t judge him and he needed to tell someone. The fact that they too were teacher and student hadn’t truthfully clicked until now with Bucky’s helpful rant. If Quinn was anything like Bucky – and Steve knew she was, scarily enough – then of course they’d make this work because as much as something like this sort of relationship needs two willing participants, it needs someone risking it all and that’s exactly what Quinn was doing.

~*~*~

Quinn ducked her hand back into the warm water in the kitchen sink and rubbed the last few traces of the night’s dinner from the dish before handing it over to Natasha, who then dried it and placed it in its appropriate place.

“They’re talking about us you know,” the redhead woman said conversationally making Quinn look up. “Really?” she asked, her brows furrowed as she looked out the window to see Steve and Bucky talking, them both with slumped shoulders. “How’d you know?” Natasha laughs and Quinn makes to look at her again, watching as her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes and she flicks what she can of her hair, over her shoulder. “I’ve known Steve since he was thirteen and James since he was fourteen – I know those boys better than they know themselves, must be a teacher thing.”

“Something tells me that’s just a Natasha thing,” mumbles Quinn and the woman lets out another laugh, smirking at the younger and adding in a quick wink. “As I said I know those boys through and through, so when I say that Steve adores you, I mean it Quinn.” The dark haired girl risks a quick peek up and is shocked to see Natasha Barnes’ face completely serious; somewhere in the back of Quinn’s mind she realised that this was obviously the woman’s more natural state.  

“What’s he going to want from me Natasha? Because I-I’m scared I won’t be able to give it to him yet and he’s going to want someone more experienced, someone who knows what they’re doing,” wonders Quinn aloud, whining internally at the blush that makes its way to her cheeks. “You talking about sex?” Natasha asks bluntly and Quinn chokes on her spit because she and Steve are nowhere near ready for sex – they’ve only ever kissed!

“Just in general!” squeals the student, trying her best to calm herself down in case Steve came in and asked what all the fuss was about. “It’s all about balance really, working with what you’re both comfortable with and only pushing when it’s necessary. For example, when James and I got together I knew he knew what he was doing in _that_ way. He’s him for Christ’s sake, I hadn’t been with too many guys though and our first time together was six months after he graduated in my shitty apartment and that was…all we needed I guess. It wasn’t some big hoorah or anything like that and with Steve…” Natasha trailed off and Quinn stared at her, waiting for what she could possibly say. “I only know what I heard when they were in school and what James has told me but apparently he’s not forceful at all – sweet, slow and the _complete opposite_ as James so I’d say you’re on the safe side of not being forced into something you’re not entirely comfortable with.”

Quinn stayed silent, thankful for Natasha’s words but not completely sure how to properly show her thanks. Natasha – simply on the good word of her husband and his friend – had taken Quinn in and allowed her to sleep in her house, become a small but still present part of her children’s life and was sharing her advice and wisdom with a girl she barely knew.

“What was Steve like in school?” Quinn decides to question, watching as Natasha smiled fondly through the window at the two men. “A damn fool,” she chuckled, “always getting himself into these fights and sticking up for the little guy, even though he wasn’t much back then – hated bullies, still does. Worked hard but not smart, whereas James was the opposite…they were inseparable back then. “

_“What’s going on here!?” shouted Natasha Romanoff, rushing forward and pulling the brunette boy off the other. The boy she had pulled off – James Barnes – ignored her completely and wiggled out of her arms, rushing behind him to help a much smaller blonde boy up to his feet. From her peripheral vision she saw the boy that James had been hitting – Brock Rumlow– trying to scurry off and immediately she grabbed onto his arm, holding him in his place._

_“Anyone that isn’t you three,” she glares at the blonde boy – Steve Rogers – and the other two, “that is still here when I get to three, is up for a week’s detention! One!” The Language teacher hadn’t had to get to two before everyone had scurried off.  She nudged the Brock boy towards the other two, watching as James growled at him and held the blonde boy behind his back._

_“Care to explain why you were punching the shit out of each other?” Natasha asks, noting the bruising already coming up on Steve’s face and wincing internally at how broken he really looked. “Nothing Miss Romanoff,” lied Brock, a sickly sweet smile making its way onto his face._

_“Yeah somehow I highly doubt that, wanna tell me what happened Barnes?”_

_“Rumlow was beating up on Steve, then he went and made it worse for himself when he started talking smack ‘bout Sarah and-“_

_“Sarah?” questioned Natasha and the blonde boy spoke up quietly, stepping out from behind James’ protective stance. “My Ma,” he said quietly. Natasha took a deep breath and turned back to the brunette, encouraging him to continue with a simple nod._

_“Not much else to say Miss Romanoff, then I got on top of him and kicked his ass,” James said simply, shrugging as if he hadn’t just broken enough school rules to get him suspended. Something told Natasha that didn’t bother him though, that he was used to this kind of thing happening. Natasha wouldn’t know – she’d only been teaching at the school for a month now._

_“Too bad your Bucky had to come and ruin the party Rogers, was just getting to the good part about your Ma and I that one time-“_

_Natasha’s fist flung forward and connected with Brock’s nose, the crack echoing throughout the silent corner. The boy dropped to the ground, groaning loudly and whimpering. Natasha Romanoff fixed her shirt and wiggled her fingers on the hand she’d just used to assault a student and looked to James Barnes and Steve Rogers._

_“You have five minutes with him before the bell rings, do as you please.”_

“In hindsight in probably wasn’t the best decision as a starting out teacher but I’m proud to say Bucky only punched him twice after I left, Steve managed to convince him otherwise that he wasn’t worth it and the smug bastards took him to the school nurse,” chuckled Natasha, shaking her head fondly as she thought back to the day she had first met her husband and his best friend.

“Can’t believe you didn’t get fired after that, everyone totally knew it was you,” Bucky’s voice made both Natasha and Quinn spin around, the younger looking significantly more flustered at being caught listening so intently than Natasha had been telling the story. “Brock’s a dick, everyone knew he had it coming – I felt honoured that I was the one to deliver the final blow,” the redhead laughed sinisterly and everyone else laughed with her. “Speaking of blowing…” Bucky trailed off, rushing forwards and taking his wife into his arms. “Finally have a night without the kids, you two gon’ be alright if Nat and I get it on?”

Quinn flushes pink and looks down while Steve groans loudly. That’s his Bucky, always so upfront and blunt about everything; it got annoying sometimes, but Steve wouldn’t change it for the world. “That reminds me, how’re the sleeping arrangements going to go? We’ve got the spare room or the couch…?” Natasha trailed off, eyebrows raised and inviting an answer to her unspoken question.

“I’m, u-uh not fussed. Whatever Steve wants,” mumbles Quinn, trying to make her voice sound louder than she knew it was going to be. She hadn’t ever been in such close proximity with Steve before, especially in the setting of a bedroom but she didn’t feel like being alone that night. “We’ll take the spare room then,” Steve decides as he takes his girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it lightly.

Right…she and Steve were going to share a bed. How bad can it be?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in a somewhat of an odd position, her knees pulled up to her chest as she snuggled up to him so gently he took a hold of her right leg and edged it over his body so the girl was straddling him. The teacher listened as her breath hitched but she didn’t complain so he figured he was safe. He nudged his nose against her cheek repeatedly and gradually coaxed the girl’s face out of hiding. Steve could feel Quinn’s breath on his lips as they made momentary eye contact before he pressed his lips to hers, tenderly at first but slowly the pair increased their rhythm. Steve’s fingertips lightly skimmed down her sides to where he grasped her hips while Quinn placed her hands on the sides of his face. When the need for air became all too present, the couple pulled apart and Quinn laughed softly, eyes still closed as she rested her forehead on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not thoroughly edited xx

Evidently pretty bad.

Steve had waited for Quinn to get changed into her pyjamas, like the gentleman he is, but apparently the soldier liked to sleep in nothing but his briefs so when Quinn came back into the room she was shocked. Steve looked like a man who picked up heavy things and then put them back down…and then did that another billion times. His broad shoulders cast a shadow over the room and Quinn swore she could wash clothes on those abs. In short, Steve looked like a damn supermodel. A supermodel that was looking at Quinn like she was his world – what even was her life?

“You alright baby?” Steve asked making Quinn tear her eyes away from his chiselled body and up to his concerned eyes. Not trusting herself not to squeak, the dark haired girl just nodded. The two climbed into the guest room bed, unsure exactly of what was to happen next. Should they cuddle? Or was that too far? Quinn didn’t want to push for something Steve didn’t want and vica versa. Thankfully Quinn didn’t have to think too hard about what was to happen next because Steve opened his arms and god they felt like home.

The blonde sighed in relief when Quinn melted into his side, grateful it had been the right move. Quinn tentatively swung her arm over his midsection, gasping softly at how warm he was and how _soft_ his skin was. He had to be one of those guys that moisturised. Steve kissed his girlfriend’s head when she rested it on his chest and Quinn bit her lip to stop the squeak. His right arm moved to hold her close to his body and he rested his hand on her forearm, rubbing soft soothing circles on the skin with his thumb. “This feels nice…” Steve murmurs, his lips resting on Quinn’s head. The girl hums in response and unconsciously tries to move closer to her boyfriend.

“Are you tired Steve?” Quinn asked, trying to sound casual but she laughed when Steve did and shook his head. Quinn sat up on her elbow and looked down at Steve, huffing slightly when her hair fell down onto her neck. “I wanna get to know you more,” Quinn stated confidently and Steve raised an eyebrow, but accepted her wish well enough. It did make sense. “And what would you like to know darling?” The dark haired girl shrugged and Steve laughed, mumbling something about her indecisiveness. “Come on baby just tell me, I don’t know what you already know and I don’t want to bore you,” the blonde pleaded lightly and Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed, rolling her eyes as she spoke softly, “As if you’d bore me, but fine…I-I, I want to know about your mum…please?” Steve watched as his girlfriend bit her lip and looked down, obviously embarrassed by her question.  She had asked so sweetly, which her eyes showing just how much she wanted to know more. Who was Steve to say no?

“Well Ma was – and still is – my world…”

_“What’s all this?” Sarah Rogers asked with a gasp, eyes wide as she looked at all the food on the kitchen table. Her son stood off to the side, smile wide and pure joy filling his eyes._

_“Happy Valentine’s Day Ma!”_

_The blonde woman laughed softly and opened her arms wide for her son and he rushed forward, hugging her tightly. He was still small but he was taller now, nearing on the same height that Joseph had been before…before he passed on._

_“Where did you get all this from?” the mother asked in disbelief, walking forward and silently thanking her son as he pulled out a chair for her. “Buck and I have been doing some extra shifts at the grocer, I told Mr Wood that I wanted to do something special for ya and he gave me a temporary raise. Mama Barnes helped me make the lamb while ya were at work, Buck helped with the veggies and Becca even picked up the flowers from the florist – she’s dating her son,” explained Steve proudly, rushing to grab his mother’s plate from the microwave and placing it down in front of her._

_“Steven you know that kiss on the cheek this morning sufficed right?” Sarah checked but she drew in a sharp intake of breath when he rolled his eyes; just like her Joseph. So much like his father. “This is your first one without him Ma, you worked so hard today and I just wanted you to know I love you.” Wiping away the stray tears falling out of her tired eyes, she beckoned her son forward and she hugged him tightly where she sat._

_“You’re a good man Steven Grant, you’re my good man.”_

Quinn listened to Steve finishing off his story and smiled sweetly at him because how was he real? Steve looked at his girlfriend, cheeks flushed when he noticed her staring so intently at him. Quinn obviously was always close with her mother but hearing Steve’s love for his own mother, hearing the way he talked about made her realise her mother and her were nowhere near as close as the Rogers’. “What about you, I wanna hear about your mum,” Steve announced, lifting his hand up and running it through Quinn’s hair. “But Stevie, I wanna hear about you,” whined the girl and Steve chuckled as she pouted.

“Alright, alright what else do you wanna know?” he asked, continuing to gently drag his hand through Quinn’s hair. With just how recent the anniversary of her passing had been, Steve didn’t want to push anything. “What did your mum do?”

“ _Does_ ,” Steve corrected and the girl raised her eyebrows. “Ma’s only 50, her and Pa had me pretty young so she’s still old enough to work. I think it’d take another war for Ma to retire, but even then she’d want to keep taking care of people. She’s a nurse,” he explains and Quinn nods slowly. She’d always imagined Steve’s mother to be much older than 50, all grey haired and withering away slowly. It made sense though, her only being 50 because Steve’s only 30 but Quinn had always thought because he was friends with her father, that for some reason to two’s parents would be similar in age; evidently not.

“You know I hated hospitals,” Quinn starts off with a soft laugh and Steve raises his eyebrows, asking a silent question. “I mean they never bothered me until I was sixteen, I had to go in and I was just petrified.” Quinn physically shudders at the thought, remembering back to that time. Steve’s bottom lip jutted out at the thought of his Quinn uncomfortable but he understood. “Me too,” Steve admitted, “From the day I was born I practically lived in the one where my Ma worked, then my mum met this man called Dr Erskine and he was the leading scientist in this new muscle development program; he always saw me there and picked me to be part of the trails.” Quinn moved so she was lying back down on her boyfriend’s chest and let him continue.

“It was these fortnightly injections that went on for about six months, as well as these tablets I had to have at the start of every day for nearly two years; Erskine died though and nobody else could prescribe them for me so eventually I had to start doing all the stuff normal guys did to gain weight and I’m thankful my body took to it well because I would have hated to get my hopes up, only to be let down…”

“Can I…Can I see what you looked like?”

Steve wasn’t sure he’d even heard correctly, Quinn’s voice was that quiet. He saw her cheeks darken as she tried to hide her face with her dark hair. “Sure, pass me my phone.” Quinn was quick to comply, feeling the excitement building at seeing the forbidden.  Steve unlocked his phone and went into the Facebook app, looking through his tagged photos to the one that Rebecca had tagged him in a few months beforehand. With a chuckle at finding the right one, he handed over his phone and Quinn squealed.

It was a photo of Steve and Bucky when they were fifteen; they were at Coney Island for Becca’s birthday and Sarah had taken the picture of them as they stood in line for the Cyclone. Steve was just making the height requirements while Bucky was well on his way to be able to ride it. Steve remembered he hadn’t felt better than that day, so his mum gave him the all clear to go and the joy was evident by his smile in the picture. Despite him not feeling so bad, he looked so sickly. He looked to be made of nothing but skin and bone, his cheekbones sharper than a knife.

Quinn stared wide eyed at the picture, zooming in on it and looking at every inch of the picture. “Stevie…,” she mumbled and the older man chuckled making her look up, before she looked back down and then up again. “You look…completely the same! It’s just like, like you grew into your face or something but Stevie you were so small but-but so handsome,” rambled Quinn and Steve chuckled again.

“Really, you think skin and bone is handsome?” Quinn looked up and glared at her boyfriend.

“I know your personality Steve and that’s handsome enough for me, the muscles you’ve got now is just a bonus.”

And for the first time in his life, Steve believed it. Yeah his Ma always told him he was her handsome boy and Bucky always said the girls must have been blind but now, as he lies in this bed with _this_ girl…he actually believes it and he has to tell her. There’s not another moment that would be as perfect as this.

“I love you,” he breathes out, his eyes searching hers for any discomfort but he’s thankful when he finds none; instead he finds her grin widen and a blush rise on her cheeks making her look the Angel he’s always thought she was. “Good cause it was going to be really awkward when I said, I love you too Mr Rogers,” and for the first time since _her_ , he believes Quinn when she says it.

~*~*~*~

Quinn wasn’t not, _not_ a morning person. In fact, Quinn was usually up just after 8:00am most weekends and for a high school student, that wasn’t too bad. If Quinn had to pinpoint the reasoning to it, she’d say it was due to her working every weekend, all weekend when she was back home. Almost all of the girl’s shifts started at the crack of dawn and finished well into the afternoon, so Quinn always considered 8:00am a sleep in. A well-deserved sleep in. Anything before 8:00am when she didn’t have plans? Well you’ve got yourself one hell of a grumpy teenager.

Steve on the other hand, was most definitely a morning person. Waking up after 6:00am had the teacher feeling disgruntled and completely out of whack. If anyone asked why, he’d say it was his routine for Afghanistan not quite leaving him but it wasn’t the truth. Steve Rogers had spent almost all of his childhood being woken up by his mother coming home from her early shifts or his constant state of illness where sleeping more than three hours a night was a luxury.  Steve wasn’t surprised that Quinn wasn’t up when he was but it was another nagging reminder of just how young she really was and after the pair’s confession just the night before? Steve was pushing that nagging reminder further and further to the back of his brain so he could simply drink in the sight of Quinn looking so peaceful.

She was curled up to his body, fitting into his side like the puzzle piece he’d been missing for years now. Her hands were balled up tight just under her neck and her dark hair was pulled into a rather messy plait, the tip where the hairband was tied around her hair resting on her cheek. During the night they must have kicked the blanket off of the bed, which let Steve’s eyes wonder all over the rest of her body. Her pyjama shorts were askew, not quite sitting on her hips anymore while her shirt had unintentionally been hiked up, leaving the softness of her tummy exposed and a band of skin open to the cool air. Quinn was by no means slim, at least not one of those scary types of skinny Steve’s seen on the TV or even with some of the students at school, but to call her plump was still too harsh of an observation. The dark haired girl had round, meaty hips and from what Steve could see of her chest, a plentiful cup size waiting for him when the pair got comfortable enough.

In his arms, his girlfriend began to stir and he watched as she fluttered her eyelids open slowly. “Mm, what time is it?” groaned the dark haired girl and Steve takes a quick glance at the bedside clock. “Almost 6:00 baby, go back to sleep,” murmured Steve, pressing his lips to her head as he spoke. Quinn whines loudly and stuffs her face into his arm, mumbling something about the indecency of the hour making Steve chuckle. After a few minutes of Quinn’s breathing evening out, the dark haired girl sits up suddenly and huffs out, “Can’t sleep.” Steve feels slightly bad for her, only slightly because well seeing her all huffy made her seem so much more adorable than usual.

“Want me to rub your back?” Steve asks, remembering once that she’d commented on the fact that if she could fall asleep with someone rubbing her back, every night she’d be eternally happy. Quinn just shook her head and huffed again, this time moving her hands to run them up and down her face. “Too awake, not even that’ll help,” she grumbles. She finally looks at him again and he notes how her eyes scan over his near nude body. “Wanna cuddle?” he asks with a hopeful expression on his face. Quinn nods eagerly and all but jumps into his open arms making him laugh loudly as she nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck.

They were in a somewhat of an odd position, her knees pulled up to her chest as she snuggled up to him so gently he took a hold of her right leg and edged it over his body so the girl was straddling him. The teacher listened as her breath hitched but she didn’t complain so he figured he was safe. He nudged his nose against her cheek repeatedly and gradually coaxed the girl’s face out of hiding. Steve could feel Quinn’s breath on his lips as they made momentary eye contact before he pressed his lips to hers, tenderly at first but slowly the pair increased their rhythm. Steve’s fingertips lightly skimmed down her sides to where he grasped her hips while Quinn placed her hands on the sides of his face. When the need for air became all too present, the couple pulled apart and Quinn laughed softly, eyes still closed as she rested her forehead on his.

“Good morning to you too.”

Steve laughed and kissed her lips once more softly, his thumbs unknowingly circling on the exposed skin of her hips. “This isn’t a bad way to start the day,” Steve mumbles, his lips finding Quinn’s cheek and then her jaw, as well as her neck and he felt Quinn hum in response. “Tell me to stop if I go too far,” he murmurs against her throat before kissing the same spot again, and then again and again until Quinn finally agrees verbally, “O-Ok.” It’s just one word but the way Quinn simply breathes it out as Steve feeling hot and bothered, he hopes he wasn’t blushing too hard himself. The blonde kisses back up her neck, along her jaw until he reaches the opposite side and continues to do the same thing. Steve’s lips ghosted along the underside of her ear, his hot breath making the girl shiver. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs before rather suddenly taking the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucking gently. He relishes the indulgent gasp she takes as he does so, grinning to himself because _he_ made her make that sound.

“Steve you coming-Oh my god!”

Quinn jumps off Steve and squeaks, blushing darker than Steve has ever seen before as he glares at his best friend. “Ever heard of knocking Buck!?” the blonde hisses as he throws a pillow at the brunette man, feeling himself blush as the long haired man just smiles knowingly at his best friend. “In my own house? Not a damn chance,” he muses, dodging the pillow skillfully, “But apologies for interrupting, just wanted to know if you’re coming for a run? Sam texted, says he’ll meet us at the park in half an hour.”

Steve just huffs once more, running a hand through his hair. He looks to Quinn, noting how she sat on the heels of her feet with the blanket she’d picked up around her shoulder and sends her an apologetic smile to which she just shakes her head and encourages him to go, “It’ll give me time to sleep, just come wake me up when you’re back.” Steve promises to do so and leans forward, wrapping one of his large hands around the back of her neck and pulls her in to kiss her forehead. “Love you doll, try and get some sleep,” he murmurs against her brow and she simply nods. Quinn watches as Steve gets off the bed and pushes past the smirking Bucky – who mock saluted the girl, that damn smirk not leaving his face for a second– and laughed loud enough with Steve as the two men walked down the hallway, most likely towards the linen closet and then the bathroom, that Quinn could hear Bucky teasing her boyfriend.

“Damn Rogers, didn’t know you had it in you! Sorry to be such a cockblock, this run’ll help you out – promise!”

Quinn bit her lip and blushed at the thought of what could have happened if they’d gone any further, then winced as she remembered how long it’d been since she’d done something more than kiss. The dark haired girl didn’t exactly know what Steve would want to do next but she was sure he’d want something and taking Natasha’s advice into play, Quinn decided she’d be ready for whatever the next step be. Immediately the girl grabbed her phone, unlocking it and heading straight to the Messenger app. Looking at the time, she almost became thankful for the early wake up because it means it wouldn’t be too late back in Australia.

6:16am: Chaaarlessssss I need your advice xoxox

He replied almost immediately and Quinn sighed, she really missed her best friend.

_6:17am: Ooh kisses AND hugs, you must really need some help._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! Much love to you all!!
> 
> Not thoroughly edited xx

_“What, what do you mean you’re moving!?”_

_“Come on Charlie, what do you expect me to do? I know who my dad is! I can’t just sit here and be placed with a bunch of randoms when I could be learning more about where I came from?”_

_The blonde teenager huffed and dramatically crossed his arms over his chest. Why didn’t Quinn understand why he was upset? She was just up and leaving him! What was going to happen if Tony accepted Quinn? Would she ever come back? Or worse, what would happen if Tony didn’t accept Quinn and sent her home, with Charles left to put her back together?_

_Charles would say he was too protective of Quinn but now that her mum was gone, who else was going to look after her?_

_“Come on, I’ll Skype you every chance I get and I’ll keep you updated on everything…just, you gotta let me at least try.”_

It wasn’t exactly untrue – Quinn skyped her best friend whenever both their schedules permitted, but keeping him updated on _everything_ wasn’t entirely possible. She couldn’t even imagine how that conversation would go; _“Hey Charles, I’m dating my war hero and art teacher!”_

Yeah not gonna fly with the Aussie guy.

Charles Gregory Collins, otherwise known as Charlie, didn’t exactly look like what society defines as homosexual, in fact quite the opposite. He was a tall young man with broad shoulders and shoulder length blonde, surfer hair. Chuck him in a pair of speedos, some thongs (the Australian shoe not to be confused with undergarments of the same name) and a cold one in hand, and you’ve got yourself a true blue Aussie. True blue enough, in fact, that he was so casual about coming out to his family that all he said was “I’m gay” as his parents and him watched an episode of The Simpsons when he was fourteen; his mum shrugged and his dad told him to shut it because the intro was starting.

 _“Queenie you’re glowing,”_ gasps Charles, wide eyed as he stared at his best friend through the screen of his laptop. Quinn had connected the internet to her laptop and was now sitting in the Barnes’ kitchen so she could Skype her best friend. Quinn rolled her eyes at the use of her nickname – she’d laughed when he first started calling her that, insisting that was what she called herself when she first started talking (it wasn’t entirely untrue, young Quinn had a slight lisp and mumbled a lot when she talked) but had grown to dislike it when other kids would call her attention seeking or self-righteous.

The dark haired girl felt bad, she hadn’t been able to speak to Charles for at least two weeks due to his work days becoming more and more demanding, while Quinn was getting ever so close to the end of term which meant being one step closer to that meltdown every student had before exams. “Nah that’s just the lighting, but thanks anyway Charlie Bear,” winked Quinn and the blonde teenager rolled his eyes right back _._

 _“So what was so urgent you needed my advice ASAP? You know Home and Away is going through reruns right? My time is valuable young one,”_ chastised the young man lightly and Quinn laughed, “I’m only three months younger than you! But yes I am aware of that, it’s all you’ve been snapchatting about for weeks now.”

The Australian girl’s best friend just waved his hand dismissively and looked at her expectantly. This was it. It wasn’t that hard right? All she had to do was say the goddamn words and Charles would help her – that’s what best friends were for right? Besides, it’s not like she didn’t know, she was just out of practice. He’d help her, Charles _always_ helped her.

“SoIhaveaboyfriendandIforgothowtogiveablowjob.”

Firstly, any other person would have just stared blankly ahead while blinking every now and then because Quinn had just uttered, mumbled and wheezed out her issue so quickly that even she wasn’t sure what she’d actually said. However this was Charles and he knew his best friend better than he knew himself. Secondly, who the hell was Quinn to have a boyfriend and not tell him about it!?

_“Name.”_

“Huh?”

Charles rolls his eyes, _“What’s his name?”_

“Grant,” Quinn says, unknown to her a grin so easily making its way onto her face; unknown to her but all too noticeable for Charles. He missed his Queenie's smiling face, and it really had been too long since she'd smiled about a boy. _“My god you’re whipped, I’m so hurt! You’ve had a boyfriend for…?”_ he trailed off, waiting for Quinn to fill in the blanks and his eyes popped out of his head when she squealed “Two months!” before he continued on.

_“Two months!? You’ve passed the awkward not sure if you’re allowed to cuddle stage and you’re already on the dick sucking stage? Queenie I-I…I’m so conflicted. I’m so hurt you didn’t tell me but then again I’m so proud of you! You’re at the dick sucking stage, wow that stage…damn Quinn. You said the L word yet?”_

The girl bit her lip and nodded enthusiastically, laughing when Charles’ eyes widened and he stared at her with his jaw on the ground. Quinn hadn’t realised how loud her video chat had been until she noticed Natasha standing by the doorway with an eyebrow raised. Charles noticed his friend’s change of focus and started yelling, _“Wait is that him? Queenie I wanna see him! Qui-“_

The sound of his voice cut off suddenly as Quinn hit the Mute button and blushed profusely at the lady. Immediately Quinn started apologising for being so loud, while also trying to ignore Charles’ flailing arms on the screen in front of her. Natasha just smiled and shook her head, “Don’t stress, it’s nice to hear you laughing. Just a bit of warning though, I’d chuck in a pair of earphones in case Steve comes home and hears you talking about sucking his dick.”

Quinn flushes but nods multiple times before plugging in her earphones, watching Natasha walk back off and turning the mute off of her best friend.

_“-beat the shit out of his sorry motherfucking, bitch ass if you-!”_

Being able to hear Quinn’s laugh made the boy stop his rant midway and he glared at his best friend. _“Muting me so I can’t meet your boy, low blow Potter…low blow,”_ snarled the Australian boy but Quinn ignored the tone and went straight to explaining. “It wasn’t Steve; it was just uhh…my roommate?” the eighteen year old clarified, managing to hide her wince because she would be so surprised if Charles let that comment go without wanting an explanation. Charles and Quinn had known each other quite literally their entire lives so the girl should not have underestimated her friend’s dramatic tendencies – sometimes it was like he was Tony Stark’s child.

 _“Roommate?”_ demanded Charles in one simple word.

 _Guess the blow job advice will have to come later_ , thought Quinn.

“I…had a fight with Tony, we both said some stuff we didn’t mean but it was going to be best for both of us if we had some space, so I moved in with a friend for a couple of days until things settled down.”

Quinn loathed telling Charles whenever her and Tony fought because the male would always – without fail – try to convince her to come back home; even now, a year on. The dark haired understood her friend missed her because she yearned to be with him also but this was life and Charles should have understood better than most that parents and children fight. Why would Quinn give up a chance of having a family simply because Tony said she couldn’t go to that particular party (which he only said no to that one time because it was Justin Hammer’s kid and apparently there’s some sort of bitter feud going on between Stark Industries and Hammer Industries?) or in Quinn’s most apparent case, because he didn’t approve of her boyfriend? That was really all it came down to, Quinn wouldn’t move away, not just for Tony’s sake but for Steve’s. Besides, Tony had expressed his opinion on the matter and had – in Quinn’s eyes – accepted the fact that she was dating Steve Rogers. Their fight was about the words shared between them that morning but if Quinn told Charles what Tony had said, he’d be halfway to buying Quinn’s return ticket home and she was _not_ about to leave Steve.

 _“A fight-What about Quinn? Are you ok?”_ Charles questioned frantically, wiggling in his seat to move himself closer to his laptop. “Yeah it was nothing bad, it’s just things got heated and he called me ‘Quinn Stark’, so I…I snapped at him and said some pretty harsh stuff about his company and it just got all messy so I just sort of left.”

It was a version of the truth so Quinn tried not to feel bad about lying to her closest friend.

~*~*~*~*

“Don’t you, don’t you say it-!”

“On your left!”

“Damn it Rogers!”

Just behind him, Sam can hear Bucky snickering.

“Oh no, Barnes I swear to God f you even think about it-“

“On your right!”

“Fuck you guys!”

It wasn’t every day that Steve went running with Bucky, but it was everyday he went running with Sam – it was a rare occurrence that all three went running together. Each man had different capabilities but they all slowed enough to enjoy the soft whistle of air whooshing past their ears and the soft hums of one another's voices – well all that came after the two Brooklyn men kicked Sam’s ass. The three men were stretching by a park bench when Bucky decided to bring up what he’d seen this morning.

“Surprised you could still run circles ‘round Wilson this morning Stevie-Boy,” smirked the brunette and the Para-Rescue pilot raised his eyebrows.

“First off, I’m gonna forget you even said that Barnes and second off, care to explain?”

Steve flushed right down to his chest and flicked water from his bottle at his longest friend. He could tell Sam he had a girlfriend right? He’d just have to refrain from saying her name, where he met her and you know all the important things that friends ask when you tell them you’re seeing someone.

“Bucky walked in on me and my uh…partner, you know…” he trailed off and raised his eyebrows, apparently momentarily forgetting how deep in the gutter his friend’s minds all seemed to be. Sam choked on his water and his eyes popped out of his skull, Bucky had to pat his back roughly before the darker skinned man had the chance to be able to speak.

“Barnes walked in on you and Quinn having sex!?”

Bucky pissed himself laughing, having to hold onto the back of the park bench to keep him upright while Steve’s eyes widened because Sam knew. He knew, Christ _Sam knew_ and the blonde tried to rack his brain for a time when he may have accidentally let it slip or a time that he and Quinn may have been too obvious. Sam snorted and rolled his eyes, “I see you both in therapy, you do realise that yeah? You’re my best friend, I _know_ shit about you _, like your middle name_ , and next thing I know you’re coming into my office all high off your head in love talking about traveling and my next session with Quinn – an Australian, you know someone who isn’t from here and that equates to needing to travel - she’s talking about this guy Grant like the sun comes out of his ass and yeah well, I put two and two together.”

Sam had finished his little off-key explanation while Bucky calmed down from his explosive laughing fit and Steve stared dumbfounded at his best friend, unsure of what in the hell he’s supposed to say now because quite frankly, what can you say in this situation? ‘Thanks for not calling the cops’? He probably should say that at some point though because as a therapist, Sam had the obligation to make sure all of his patients were safe – though did that mean that dark skinned man thought Quinn was safe with Steve?

“We weren’t having sex,” is that only thing that comes out of the teacher’s mouth and obviously – because of how immature he really is – that’s enough to set Bucky Barnes off again. “Nah not America’s Golden Boy, they were just kissin’ that’s all. Still, Quinn seemed pretty shaken up,” Bucky agrees and Sam’s head bobbed in understanding.

“And does Tony know about this?” Sam asked and he guessed, by the two huffs and the anger in Steve’s eyes that yes…yes Tony knew and that he’d acted in a way that any parent would.

~*~*~*~

By the time that Steve and Bucky arrived home, Quinn was off the call and back in bed. Natasha explained that Quinn had been on the phone all morning to a friend and might still be tired, so she’d let her go back to sleep. Even after his shower, Quinn was still asleep and as peaceful as she looked; the children were going to be home soon and he didn’t want them to be her wakeup call.

“Quinn?”

The girl stirred but didn’t wake and Steve tried again, only to get the same reaction. Sighing, Steve Rogers moves to sit beside his sleeping girlfriend. Slowly, Steve ran his fingers up and down Quinn’s back, leaning down to whisper softly in her ear. “Don’t wanna get up,” whines the teen finally and the blonde lets out a soft chuckle, adjusting his position on the bed as she wiggles around so she’s laying on her side and facing her partner. “The kids are coming home soon, you’re better off getting up with me as your alarm than them,” promises Steve and Quinn can’t help but laugh at the serious expression on Steve’s face.

“I don’t know…” Quinn trailed off; feigning unconvinced and Steve couldn’t help but smirk as he leant down further.

“Need some convincing?” he mumbled, lips brushing past hers. His eyes darted up to hers quickly and if only the girl moved forward just an inch then their lips would touch and-

“Nope I’m good!” cheered Quinn, rolling over and away from Steve and sitting up in the bed. She laughed at the state she’d left her boyfriend in, all taut and disconcerted. He looked rather cute. “Oh that’s how it’s going to be then? Two can play that game,” smirked the blonde and before Quinn could respond asking what he meant, the man was taking off his shirt and stretching rather provocatively.

“Go on now Quinn, go shower,” encouraged the teacher, grinning to himself as he watched his girlfriend watch the muscles in his body move and the way her hand was outstretched, as if wanting to touch but before her hand actually came into contact with him, he was moving out of the way and speaking.

“-linen cupboard is just down the hall, right across from the bathroom.”

Quinn nodded, her head still overcast with the thought of Steve’s muscles and how rippled they’d feel under her hands. Without saying a word, Tony Stark’s daughter rushed out of the room and made a beeline straight for the bathroom. A shower was just what she needed to calm down. After turning the shower on and warming up it, just how she liked it, the teenager stepped in and let her mind wander as she aimlessly washed her hair and body.

The Barnes’ children were coming home, from the Barton’s and Quinn couldn’t help but wonder just how Mr Barton would stop the children from revealing her and Steve’s predicament? Something made her trust Clint Barton – maybe it was the fact that not only Steve and Bucky trusted him, but Natasha also – and so she tried not to let the panic set in any further.

Eventually her shower was finished and another issue presented itself; she’d forgotten to grab a towel, even though Steve had told her where to find them. Quinn had two options; put her dirty pyjamas back on and head back to the room or take part in Steve’s little game. Obviously option two was more fun. Without much more thought Quinn stuck her head out of the bathroom door and called out for her partner, almost immediately she was met with the sound of Steve’s heavy footballs rushing up the stairs and down the hall.

“You alright doll?” he asked, brows furrowed in concern and his voice matching with worry. Sheepishly Quinn looked down and bit her lip, only looking up through her lashes and in her sweetest, most innocent voice she said, “I forgot my towel Stevie.”

The moment when the recognition flashed over Steve’s face that Quinn was standing there, behind the door completely naked – well it was a sight Quinn would never let herself forget. He flushed pink to the tips of his ears and Quinn was sure down as far as his chest (although she couldn’t be 100% sure because Steve had put a shirt on damn it) and fumbled his way to the linen closet, grabbing out a towel. He outstretches his hand, eyes widening as Quinn opened the door ever so slightly so she could reach her own arm out. Steve happened upon a look at the curve of Quinn’s left breast and let a squeak out, whipping his head around and mumbling out a “Y-You’re welcome!” when Quinn thanked him before she promptly shut the door.

Steve tried to compose himself as he walked back down to where Bucky and Natasha were talking, only to stop at the top of the stairs and laugh quietly to himself; Quinn was playing along, that’s what that show was and well…Steve Rogers was never one to back down from a fight. The teacher would just have to figure out how he could play the game against his student, without it becoming so overly obvious to everyone around them what was happening and that they were a thing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His daughter meant more to him than anything he’d ever imagined and he just had to know she was safe. So here he was, knocking on a door he’s not knocked on in just over 15 years. His right hand held a bottle of wine and his left was in a tight fist as he knocked once more on the door. This was it, if the door didn’t open in 10 seconds he was going to leave and-
> 
> “Anthony Stark?”
> 
> “Sarah Rogers, long time no see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so beyond sorry for the wait on this chapter, I'm just starting to get my groove back with this one!
> 
> We finally get to meet Sarah Rogers!
> 
> Not thoroughly edited xx

“Knock knock! I got some rascals I wanna give back!”

Clint’s voice came from the front of the house and soon the sounds of little feet running through the front portion of the house, as well as their yells of “Mummy!” and “Daddy!” was heard. Immediately Bucky and Natasha were on their feet and accepting the crashes of hugs and kisses from their kids. As George and JJ pulled away from their parents, Clint walked in with a teary eyed Allison on his hip.

“Aw baby,” murmured Bucky, walking forward and taking his daughter into his arms. “Why’re you cryin’ princess?”  The little girl mumbles into her father’s neck and the man sighs, his eyes shooting to Quinn’s making both her and Steve raise their eyebrows. “She’s not sick anymore baby girl, look see she’s all smiles,” Bucky encouraged his daughter to take her head out of his neck and a teary eyed Allison looked Quinn over. Quinn quickly understood, remembering that Natasha had told the children that Quinn wasn’t well yesterday, and smiled widely at the little girl.

“And see Uncle Steve isn’t sad either, he knows she’s all better, don’tcha Steve?” asked Bucky and the blonde man nodded enthusiastically, walking forward towards his friend and niece. “I sure do, can I get a hug Allison?” The four year old nodded enthusiastically and held her arms out for Steve to take her and he did, squeezing her tightly and groaning dramatically, “Such a big hug!” The little girl giggled loudly and ordered her uncle to put her down, so he did, and Allison shyly made her way over towards Quinn.

Quinn knelt down in her spot and smiled sweetly at the small girl, “You were worried about me being sick?” Bucky Barnes’ only daughter stuck her index finger in her mouth and nodded shyly, eyes cast downwards. “Well that’s very sweet of you Miss Allison, but I promise I’m not sick anymore. Think you can show me that pretty smile again? Huh, think you can do that?” cooed the student, her hand coming up to tickle the four year old’s stomach and immediately enticing loud giggles and squeals from the girl.

“Kids what do you say to Uncle Clint for letting you guys spend the night?” prompted Natasha, coming to scoop her daughter up into her arms. The three children let out a loud “Thank you Uncle Clint!” and the man played bashful, waving his hand dismissively and mumbling an “Aw shucks” which made George and Allison giggle. Clint spoke up, saying he couldn’t stay due to having to pick Lila up from her boyfriend’s house and Steve admitted that he best be off as well, “Too many papers to mark.” JJ, George and Allison said goodbye to their uncles before Natasha said a quick goodbye and took the children to their rooms to put their clothes away. Clint said a brief goodbye to Bucky and Steve before leaving and Bucky simply smirked at his best friend. “I’ll leave you two be, don’t forget Steve you’re the designated driver for Dum-Dum Wednesday night,” was all the brunette said before leaving the couple alone.

“Dum-Dum?” Quinn asked and Steve chuckled at the confused expression on his girlfriend’s face. “An old Army buddy, we’ve got our reunion Wednesday,” he explains and the girl nods, a soft “Ahh” being her response. The two walk forward and embrace each other in a tight hug, Quinn’s head on Steve’s chest. “Do you have to go?” she pouts and Steve’s chuckle sends vibrations through her own body. “Unfortunately doll, those papers aren’t going to mark themselves.” The student continues to pout as Steve pulls back and he laughs softly, his hand coming up so his thumb can caress his girlfriend’s cheek. “Text me if you’re bored?” Quinn asks hopefully and this time Steve laughs loudly, his head being thrown back and Quinn grins at the sound. Steve’s laugh is surprisingly soothing. “You’re insatiable,” his words are teasing but the girl can’t stop the blush from creeping up onto her cheeks because that’s what _he_ used to say, albeit much less playfully. “Go on, text me when you’re home,” Quinn sighs and the blonde chuckles and sends a mock salute her way. Quinn rolls her eyes and leans forward, her lips catching his in a slow and passionate progression.

“I love you,” the teacher murmurs, his eyes flicking from his student’s lips back to her eyes as he gently rests his forehead on her own. “I love you too Stevie, drive safe,” the dark haired girl murmurs back. The two gently rub their noses against one another’s before Quinn has to actually push Steve out to his bike – he rode his motorcycle, Christ Almighty.

“See you in class Miss Potter.”

Quinn Potter leans against the frame of the front door, ankles crossed and arms folded in front of her chest as she watches her boyfriend get ready to ride off. With his helmet in his large hands, Steve smirks and winks before putting the protection on and kick starting the rev on his engine, before speeding off down the road. With one final sigh and shake of her head, Quinn heads back inside to see the Barnes family all in the kitchen. George and James Jr. are sat beside each other on one side of the table, facing the sink where their mother and father are standing while Allison is on her father’s hip.

“And here she is! Quinn, we were just talking about what we were going to do today, come sit,” Bucky says with a smile and Quinn obliges, biting her lip to stop from laughing at his almost slip up. “I think we should make cookies!” pipes up JJ while George nods along in agreement, “and then we can have them in our school lunches,” JJ adds in, as if this spit of information was supposed to magically convince his parents. “I think the sprinklers!” yells Allison causing Bucky to shush her quietly while everybody contemplated the idea; it was a success. Natasha is sent up to help all the children change and Quinn is left in the kitchen with Bucky, feeling guilty.

“You look like I did the first time I killed someone, what’s going on?”

His wording made her shudder unpleasantly but she spoke, “I just feel bad, like I’m putting a damper on family time. You guys can’t go anywhere with me, which means the kids are stuck inside all day and night and that’s just…I feel bad, that’s all,” mumbles the teenager in explanation. Bucky stares at her with an eyebrow raised and then shakes his head. “Quinn don’t feel bad, geez you’re just as dramatic as Steve. Nat and I wouldn’ta offered if we thought it was gonna stuff around our day to day stuff, don’t stress.”  Quinn went to reply when the sounds of the kids coming back down the stairs stopped her.

“Daddy! Mummy says you have to swim with us, go change!” ordered little Allison and if this wasn’t proof enough that her father was in the Army and her mother was a teacher, Quinn didn’t know what was. Bucky saluted and left the room, meaning Natasha took over. “Alright Georgie can you go and grab the sunscreen? JJ, Allison and Harley – you’re with me,” Quinn raises an eyebrow when Natasha includes her but doesn’t fight it.

_“Mummy! Mummy come on, Aunty Kate already turned the water on!”_

_Jennifer Potter pokes her head outside and smiles at her eight year old daughter. Quinn was waving excitedly at her mother while eight year old Charles helped his mother with the sunscreen._

_“I’m coming kiddo!”_

Tony wasn’t the first one to call Quinn ‘kiddo’ and the man had no idea how every time he said, Quinn’s heart raced and an image of her mother was front and centre. She’d never tell him because although the wound of her mother’s passing is still fresh, that little reminder is surprisingly reassuring.

Like she’s still there with her.

~*~*~*~

Not many things brought Tony Stark comfort. The list was combed down to his workshop, JARVIS, his girlfriend and his daughter. Being able to bunker down in his workshop when work got too heated, too pressured, was always a welcomed treat. JARVIS, hearing his soothing accent whenever the anxiety gets too high and simply knowing that there is nearly nothing that can get past him; it’s a comfort knowing that JARVIS has been there for him for years now and for plenty years to come – JARVIS is the one thing that won’t leave him. His Pepper…Tony has never, in his 40 years on this Earth, met a woman with as much strength, uniqueness and integrity as Virginia Potts. She had – as well as complete control as his company – his heart and he’d never trust another soul with either. Then his daughter, his darling Quinn, just knowing that he helped make her and the fact that she chose to make herself known to him…well it’s a day he’ll never forget.

_“There seems to be a young woman requesting entry Mr Stark.”_

_Tony raises an eyebrow and stops typing – his time of accepting a young woman from his doorstep, were long gone and he wasn’t sure how to deal with this. It was usually Pepper that dealt with the trash but she was, you know running his company._

_“Say who she is?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

_“Well?”_

_If it were possible, Tony swore he could hear the hesitation in the AI’s speech._

_“She claims to be your daughter Sir.”_

_If there was ever a time for a spontaneous anxiety attack, apparently now was it. His throat constricted and his body trembled. Without even realising it Tony was walking, knocking things off desks as he went and trying his hardest to even out his breathing. Before he knew it, Tony Stark had opened the door and was face to face with whom had to be, his daughter._

_“Jenny…” the words were leaving his mouth before he had time to process it. The girl was a dead ringer for his long lost love. Her dark hair and piercing eyes, it all just screamed Jenny. “I’m, h-hi…Mr Stark, my name is Quinn Potter. I think you figured it out,” breathes the girl, her face red and her outstretched hand trembling, while holding out a note._

_It was rude of him, to just leave her standing out there while he stood in his place and read the note but he couldn’t bring himself to care because she was Jenny, she was…him and her, mixed. Tony couldn’t comprehend it. If she was here, where was Jenny? What would happen with him and Pepper, what did Quinn want?_

**_My gorgeous, darling Quinn…_ **

**_You’re 18! I can’t believe it. It feels like only yesterday I was bringing you home and settling in. I know I don’t have to say it (but I will anyway) but you’re my entire world. There are a lot of things we’ve had to venture through together but as you go into this new chapter of your life, there are a few things you’re going to have to do on your own._ **

**_When you were a little girl you used to ask me why it was just us, why there wasn’t a dad around and why you never had any brothers and sisters like your friends at school. I was selfish and deflected those questions, saying “Why, aren’t you happy with just me and you kiddo?” and you’d always hug me and tell me you wouldn’t want it any other way. It was cowardly and wrong of me but I couldn’t deal with the thought of you leaving me._ **

**_18 years ago I met a man, a wonderfully intelligent man. We spent a night together and multiple nights after that but even though I knew he wouldn’t be able to stay, I let him into my heart and not a day goes by that I don’t find myself thinking about him. I knew who he was when I first met him and now I think it’s time you deserve to know who he is._ **

**_Your father is Tony Stark of Stark Industries but he’s a lot more than that to me. He’s the man that gave me you Quinn and I never told him about you (and vica versa) because darling, I didn’t want you to get hurt. It’s a shitty excuse, I’ll admit that but it’s the truth. He’s a big man with a big responsibility and I didn’t want you to be his burden, and his yours._ **

**_I just hope that when you read this, you won’t hate me. I did what I thought was best but you’re an adult now and it’s time for you to make your own decisions._ **

**_Happy Birthday kiddo, I love you with all my heart,_ **

**_Mum xox_ **

_“I…I don’t know what to say,” mumbled the engineer, brows furrowed as he looked from the note to his daughter (his daughter, Christ Almighty) and she looked almost fearful of what he was going to say. “I can, you-you want a blood test? This is real, I know it is and-and it’s not some sort of publicity stunt – I don’t want your money Mr Stark.”_

_“No, no I don’t want a blood test. I believe you, I mean it’s hard to fake that nose am I right?”_

_Quinn Potter let out some sort of soft laugh and nodded, trying to hold back her smile as not to scare the man who’d just received some life changing news. Quinn was thankful he didn’t want a blood test; she was petrified of needles and doctors._

_“Where’s your mother? Did she-is she here?”_

_Before Quinn could answer, JARVIS was speaking up._

_“Mr Stark, may I suggest inviting our guest inside to sit?”_

_“What the fuck was that!?” gasps the girl, eyes wide as she physically jumps at the sudden new voice. Tony chuckles and beckons her in with a wave of his hand, “That is JARVIS. He’s my AI, he’s everywhere,” explains the man simply, shrugging as if it wasn’t one his closest friends. Quinn takes a seat at the island and watches as her father pours a drink for each of them._

_“Sir I would like to inform you that I do not only answer to yourself, but Miss Potts as well.”_

_“Oh that’s your girlfriend right?” Quinn interjects and Tony nods, impressed at the girl’s knowledge of him. “Speaking of girlfriends – and wow isn’t that a loose term and such a bad segway, aaanyway, where was I? Oh yeah, your mum. Is she back home or what, she lend you the money for this little trip of yours? Cause you know, from what I hear flights ain’t cheap – I mean I wouldn’t actually know because I’m Tony Stark and I have my own jets so, it doesn’t cost me a damn thing, well I mean technically-“_

_“She’s dead.”_

_The glass jug in Tony’s hand fell to the ground in a shattering mess on the floor. He felt his eye twitch and once more he felt his breath shorten and muscles seize. “Two weeks ago, her funeral was yesterday and I found that note when I was packing to go and stay with a friend.”_

_“So you’re no 18 yet, I mean legally can you…should I be expecting a phone call from the Australian police saying I kidnapped my daughter?”_

_Quinn laughed softly, effectively ignoring the chill that went through her body when Tony said ‘my daughter.’ She thanked him for her water with a nod of her head and took a sip before shrugging, “I have people who looked out for me, they know I’m here and legally, I can do what I want and what I wanted…was to meet you.”_

_“Do you intend on staying?” Tony asked simply, eyeing off the small duffle bag at her feet and the backpack on her shoulders. “It depends,” Quinn starts, “If you’d like to get to know me, I can stay as long as you’d like; if not, I’ll be out of your hair as soon as I get some money transferred so I can buy a ticket home.”_

_“You have someone sending you money? You do realise who I am right, even if I didn’t want anything to do with you, my ego is too big to not flash my money around and shout you a plane ride home.”_

_Quinn’s breath hitched. ‘Even if I didn’t want anything to do with you’…meaning he did, he did want to get to know her. To be a part of her life. Quinn looked up to see the man smiling at her, it wasn’t a big smile but boy was it sincere._

_“Wanna see your room kiddo?”_

_Tony wasn’t sure what made him say it, probably having seen Jenny write it in her letter and something about having something that Jenny used, to use with Quinn…it felt right._

His daughter meant more to him than anything he’d ever imagined and he just had to know she was safe. So here he was, knocking on a door he’s not knocked on in just over 15 years. His right hand held a bottle of wine and his left was in a tight fist as he knocked once more on the door. This was it, if the door didn’t open in 10 seconds he was going to leave and-

“Anthony Stark?”

“Sarah Rogers, long time no see.”

“Hmm yes, I think it was your father’s funeral. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“It felt long overdue for a visit to my favourite nurse,” Tony says cheekily.

“Now now Anthony, lying won’t get you into this home – neither will that ridiculously expensive wine, so you better tell me the truth.”

“Fine, I’d like to talk to you about my daughter and in turn, ask some questions about your son.”

“That’s better, now have you eaten? I’ve just cooked a marvellous roast and I’d hate for that wine of yours to go to waste.”

“Can this be? Nurse Rogers encouraging me to drink when she knows I’ll be driving?”

 “No need to tease Tony, I know that car of yours drives itself.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may be Tony Stark’s daughter but the only thing we have similar is our godforsaken nose, so I don’t need to be paying attention to-to the stock market or whatever because I don’t intend on running that bloody company of his, I don’t intend of doing anything to do with Mathematics-“
> 
> Steve cut her off (again, they would definitely be talking about this later) and she fought back another huff. “I thought you wanted to be a teacher?” challenged the blonde man, raising an eyebrow and Quinn just couldn’t stop the disbelief surging through her.
> 
> “An English teacher Mr Rogers, the last time I checked you don’t need to get an A++ in Mathematics and I’m passing just fine as it is.”
> 
> “You say you’re not Tony Stark’s daughter, well you might wanna quit this attitude of yours and maybe we’ll start believing you!”

Monday rolled around and Quinn was more than excited to be able to go to school again – don’t get her wrong, she loved spending time with the Barnes’ children last night but to be able to have an intelligible conversation over something other than colouring.

_9:54am: Please don’t tell me you’re doing your Art assignment while you’re in another class._

9:56am: Please don’t tell me you’re texting your student during SCHOOL HOURS

9:56am: Also

9:56am: HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

_9:58am: Your sub emailed me_

9:58am: Bruce???

_9:59am: That’s Mr Banner to you_

“That mother-“

“Is anything the matter Miss Potter?”

Quinn looks up to see the whole of her Mathematics class staring at her as well as her unusually well-tempered substitute – Bruce Banner. He was a nice, calm man and not once had she seen him lose his cool. The dark haired girl found it funny that he taught her on occasion as, from what Tony says, he’s very good friends with her father but not once has she seen the man at the house (she refuses to call it a mansion, doesn’t sit right with her after her two bedroom, one bathroom dunny house from back home.) Tony was always going on about the man’s temper and just how unruly it could be, but thankfully Quinn had never been around to see it.

“Ah no Mr Banner, apologies…” mumbles the student, trying casually to slide her artwork underneath her textbook.

“Look I uh, understand that Mathematics and all mentally challenging academics subjects aren’t what you all would call _fun_ but please, if you could, just try and stay focused. Now can anyone give me the answer for Exercise 5D, number 4?” A hand shoots up and Quinn sighs, minding drifting away to the stenciled piece of work poking out from underneath her unopened textbook – which in hindsight probably didn’t help her case at all. As discreetly as she could, Quinn wiggled the paper out from underneath the book and picked up her peach coloured pencil. Now, if she could just remember the damn colour she’d be able to finish this particular piece and move onto the-

“Miss Potter, I tried to ask nicely last time but I can’t allow this. Would you mind making your way to Deputy Hill’s office, “ sighed the curly haired scientist, “Please?” he added. Quinn wasn’t sure how a teacher could sound so authority filled yet so apologetic and pleading but nonetheless she packed up her things and left the room. Her phone buzzed multiple times in her pocket and she had a strong feeling it would be Steve but she figured it’d truly be testing her luck if she was caught with her phone now too. As she reached the Deputy Principal’s office, Quinn let out an unhappy breath and knocked.

“Come in,” called the voice.

So in she went, biting the inside of her cheek as she took a seat in front of the woman.  Maria Hill was a staunch woman, whose raised eyebrow scared the socks off anyone who had to come face to face to it. “To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Potter?” asked the serious woman, her lips pursed and although her words hinted at humour, her expression stayed stiff. “Mr Banner sent me, I uh was unfocused…?” mumbled the teenager and the teacher just raised an eyebrow, waiting for a more in depth explanation.

“Is that a question or a statement?” prodded the woman and Quinn felt a small huff leave her lips.  

“I was doing another class’s work instead of paying attention to the exercises the class were so incredibly engrossed in.” She hoped her voice didn’t come off as too bitter because although Bruce Banner seemed like a nice guy, who sends a student to the Deputy Principal for being as unfocused as the rest of the class? At least Quinn was doing some sort of work!

“And what class would that be?”

There was a knock on the door and Deputy Principal Hill called them in. Quinn wasn’t necessarily surprised to see Steve, but she was surprised to see his rather unhappy expression and Quinn had a feeling that unhappiness was directed solely towards her.

“My Art class Maria, apologies for having her sent to you – Bruce is only subbing that particular class, I can handle her punishment from here,” Steve’s smile is incredibly forced but apparently Maria Hill doesn’t see through it, or if she does she doesn’t say anything about it. “It’s fine Steve, don’t go too hard on her though…I mean she may be Stark’s daughter but she has a surprisingly clean record here, I don’t necessarily feel like having Tony Stark in my face.”

“Me neither,” harrumphed Steve and it took all of Quinn’s will not to react because the double meaning behind it was so clear cut to only the two of them, that it was exhilarating to know what Steve was thinking and being the only one that knew. Steve left the room without another word and Quinn apologised for wasting the woman’s time before rushing out after her Art teacher. Steve was marching down the hallway, his shoulders hunched over and his hands stuck in his pockets. Steve walked into the cafeteria and Quinn followed silently, her eyes cast downwards as she clutched viciously onto her workbooks.

Then he just stopped. If Quinn hadn’t heard his footsteps cease, she would have bumped right into him and by the look on his face, she sort of wished he had knocked her down and she’d been sent to the Sick Bay.

“What’s going on Quinn? Getting sent to the Deputy Principal’s office? If your fight with your father is affecting you so much that you’re not focusing in class then I have half a mind to go over and speak to him, I am your teacher after all.”

Quinn stared at him, lips parted and eyebrows raised because why on Earth was any of this relevant? Steve knew that her fight with her father wasn’t going to affect anything because essentially, they’d sorted it out – even texted a few times! They both just figured that maybe some space wouldn’t kill either of them.

“My fight with-what? Steve,” she continued on past his glare at calling him by his first name while at school, “I’m not unfocused because of him, I was unfocused because right now I’m passing Math and quite frankly, couldn’t give two hoots about bloody finances when my Art draft is due in a week –“

“Oh so you’re blaming this on the Art assignment then?”

“Yes! No! Well, I mean it’s not entirely blaming but that’s what I was doing yes. Mr Rogers I’m passing all my other subjects except for your class and I think I’d like to be able to keep that perfect record of passing that Ms Hill was just talking about. I don’t understand why you’re so mad at me, I was doing my assignment!” huffed the dark haired girl.

Steve Rogers rolled his eyes and growled, “In another class Quinn!”

“So what!?” hissed the student, momentarily shocking the blonde teacher because he’d never heard Quinn raise her voice in such a way. “I may be Tony Stark’s daughter but the only thing we have similar is our godforsaken nose, so I don’t need to be paying attention to-to the stock market or whatever because I don’t intend on running that bloody company of his, I don’t intend of doing anything to do with Mathematics-“

Steve cut her off (again, they would definitely be talking about this later) and she fought back another huff. “I thought you wanted to be a teacher?” challenged the blonde man, raising an eyebrow and Quinn just couldn’t stop the disbelief surging through her.

“An _English_ teacher Mr Rogers, the last time I checked you don’t need to get an A++ in Mathematics and I’m passing just fine as it is.”

“You say you’re not Tony Stark’s daughter, well you might wanna quit this attitude of yours and maybe we’ll start believing you!”

Quinn opens her mouth to speak but closes it again, unsure of what she can say because who the fuck does Steve Rogers think he is to say something like that? It takes all of Quinn’s internal strength not to cry or shout so instead she takes a deep, controlled breath and pushes out between gritted teeth, “If you’re quite finished, I best be getting back to class Mr Rogers.” When the man says nothing, Quinn silently walks off and makes a quick detour to the bathroom to wash her face and rip a shit tonne of toilet paper to shreds before re-entering her Mathematics classroom.

~*~*~*

  
_2:59pm: Come to my place after school – I already called Bucky to let him know you’ll be home later._

3:01pm: No

_3:01pm: I don’t recall asking you Quinn. I expect you there no later than 4pm._

3:02pm: Or what, you’ll punish me?

_3:03pm: Something like that._

~*~*~*

Quinn ignores the blonde as she leaves school that afternoon, physically pushing past him and stomping towards her car. His messages during Homeroom kept her confused and on edge and she felt he didn’t deserve to talk to her while she was so angry – she didn’t want to snap. When she reaches Steve’s apartment block, she ignores intercom and rides the elevator straight to Steve’s floor. Then as she stalks along the hall until she reaches his apartment.

4:03pm: I’m here.

Quinn can hear his phone ding within the apartment and like he was waiting by the door, immediately it swung open and she was not ready for the sight of him still enraged. Maybe dissing Steve in the afternoon hadn’t been her best option…

“I told you to be here before 4 and you weren’t-“

“It’s 3 minutes Steve!”

“-so come inside before you make it worse for yourself.”

With a huff Quinn pushes past the blonde and into his apartment. She stops to a halt when he grabs her wrist and squeezes her eyes closed because _Steve’s not like that, he’s not like him._ She had to do what she couldn’t do before, there had to be a line drawn and it was up to her.

_It was stupid – of both of them, but in the heat of the moment Quinn only saw her own failure – of her to think he’d be okay with it. With her mum working early shifts, it wasn’t right of her to not accept the lift her manager was offering her – it was almost midnight for Christ’s Sake!_

_“What do you mean he dropped you home?”_

_Quinn sighed as she put the dishwasher on, scratching her head for a moment before turning back to look at her boyfriend and then her mother, before back to her boyfriend. “Mum worked an early shift and Luke knew so he took me home…,” Quinn trailed off as she watched her mother silently exit the room, leaving her to Tristan’s rant._

_“Did he try anything?”_

_“No! No, he’s just a friend and besides, he’s got a girlfriend,” defended Quinn, moving to push his her significant other so she could grab a banana to eat and muttering, “Although that doesn’t seem stop some people,” under her breath. Suddenly a heavy weight on her wrist pulled her back and she gasped loudly as her body was easily dragged in front and close to Tristan’s._

_“Wanna say that again!?” growled the teenager and Quinn felt herself wincing as his grip tightened and a particularly vicious shudder rolled through her body at the grotesque spin on his words._

_“N-No.”_

This time was different.

“Mr Rogers, let go of me.”

Immediately the hand holding her wrist is gone and Quinn can feel herself breathe normally. Steve is shocked to see the tears in Quinn’s eyes when she turns around. He fumbles over his words but his girlfriend is quick to cut him off with a hiss.

“No, you don’t get to speak yet. What the hell was going through your head Steve? Screaming at me at school and threatening punishment for something that barely deserved a stern talking to, what’s-what’s gotten into you!?” Quinn knows she shouldn’t be yelling, it’s just adding fuel to the fire but she’s having a hard time fathoming why Steve was so out of line. “I knew when I started dating my teacher that you weren’t going to have favourites, but I didn’t think you’d do a complete 180 and out me!”

“Quinn I’m sorry, I panicked. I had absolutely no idea how I was supposed to react when Bruce emailed me and I just, I know I did the wrong thing. I’m sorry,” apologised the blonde teacher profusely, his hands clasped together in front of him and his shoulders hunched over while Quinn stood staunch, shoulders squared and hands held stiffly at her sides.

“Damn straight you did the wrong thing, I was your student then but it felt like you were yelling at me as my boyfriend and that…that hurt Stevie.”

Steve could tell she was slowly becoming less and less enraged with him. She called him Stevie instead of Steve and he was going to take that as undocumented progress. He truly did feel horrible and he knew he’d stuffed up. He was used to shouting, telling people their mistakes and all their incompetency’s  – he was an Army officer after all – but as a teacher he’d never had to deal with a student out of line before and definitely wasn’t the one they called when discipline was in order. So why had he volunteered to take Quinn’s actions and hold her responsible? Not because he was angry, no because he hadn’t wanted anyone else to be the one dealing with Quinn; he also made himself a promise that he owed it to Tony Stark to make sure his daughter was safe and protected at school and how could he ensure that if other people were to handle her?

“Quinn I’m sorry! I blurred the lines and bringing up your dad was a low blow, it was cruel. I just need to learn to put a wall up between the two, I’m sorry Quinn.”

“Gosh stop saying my name Stevie, I’m in the market for a boyfriend right now, not a teacher,” laughed Quinn wearily, walking forward and holding her hands out for Steve to take – which he did, so quickly and the touch between them made all the tension die down almost instantly. His eyes bled sincerity and Quinn almost felt bad for being so frustrated with her boyfriend. “Well there’s a chance you might be in the wrong business Miss Potter,” chuckled the art teacher dryly, “I can’t just turn that part of me off doll, and you know that – what do you call it, my teacher voice? It’s not just a voice, it’s a part of me.”

With a long sigh, Quinn pulls herself into Steve’s personal space and hugs the man with as much intensity as she can while smiling to herself when he gives back with the same amount of enthusiasm. “I love you Quinn,” he murmured into her head softly, kissing wherever his lips reached multiple times, “and I’m-“

“I swear if you say you’re sorry one more time I’m going to have Bucky choke you with that arm of his, I’ve seen the designs Rogers! I know what it can do,” threatened the dark haired girl and the art teacher lets out a delightful little laugh. “But I love you too you big, blonde hunk of a man,” endears the student, kissing over his shirt once before allowing herself to melt in his arms once more. “You forgive me?” asks the blonde man and Quinn pulls back, biting her lip and pretending to deliberate her answer. “Depends, can I stay a little while longer and you buy us pizza?”

“Anything! Yes, of course,” Steve answers way too quickly and the engineer’s daughter can’t help but laugh at his eagerness.

“Then yes, you’re forgiven and if you let me add extras on my pizza I’ll show you how much it’s appreciated.”

Steve Rogers raises an eyebrow. “Oh you will now, will you?” he asks and Quinn smirks, not responding verbally and instead just winking before leaving his embrace and moving to settle down on her boyfriend’s couch. She turns the TV on and faintly hears Steve mumble, _“I should yell at you more often if this is what happens_.” Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Quinn watches the TV but doesn’t pay the show her undivided attention as she listens more so to the smooth hum of Steve’s voice behind her and soon enough, his warm beside her as he sits beside her and announces that the pizza is on its way.

Eventually the pizza turns up and the TV is muted as the pair eat and talk.

“You know this is all I need right,” Quinn starts out of nowhere and Steve looks at her with a slightly confused expression before encouraging her to speak on as he takes a bite into his pizza slice. “With my old boyfriend, I always felt like we had to go out and be seen but this…this is nice, I appreciate just being with you because it all just feels so natural.” Steve wouldn’t verbally express it but his heart swells at Quinn’s words because it was always a fear of his, that she’d grow tired of the secrecy and the extensive lack of dates. He never said anything because Steve knew if he did, Quinn would have his head.

“Not to sound _cheesy_ ,” Steve snickers at his own pun, “But I guess all of this just feels…right and I’m thankful Quinn. You make me really happy, the happiest I’ve been in a long while.”

“It’s the pizza,” Quinn deadpans and Steve snorts, finishing off his slice and rolling his eyes. “I’m serious Steve, a health nut like you needs to let loose every now and then and let me tell you, Three Cheese Pizza with heavy cheese is the only way you can get it out of your system.”

“I just poured my heart out to you and you’re trying to convince me to eat more pizza?” Steve clarifies and Quinn shrugs. She holds a new slice of pizza up and sighs lovingly as she stares dreamily at it. “Pizza is life Stevie, I’m afraid if you’re going to diss the pizza then I gotta go. This ain’t gonna work,” teases the dark haired girl and Steve laughs and rolls his eyes.

“You’re not going anywhere, and neither am I.”


End file.
